Une petite erreur
by Asrial
Summary: Odin est un vieux qui pue, tout le monde sait ça. La preuve, il a encore commit un crime contre Loki. heureusement, super grand frère est là pour tenter de sauver les meubles. A moins qu'Odin est prévu autre chose pour la destruction du monde.
1. Chapter 1 : Le cri de la chaussette

Une petite erreur

Chapitre 1 : Le Cri de la chaussette.

A genoux sur le sol, devant le trône, la tête basse, Loki attendait son jugement.

La mort ou l'exécution ? L'exécution ou la mort ?

Il ne voyait pas trop quel choix il avait.

Quelque part, il s'en fichait.

Personne n'avait prit ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour écouter ses arguments.

Tout le monde se fichait qu'il ai été contrôlé par le sceptre.

Alors il attendait, sans un mot, bâillonné, sans un geste, qu'on lui notifie le moyen de sa mise à mort.

Il préférerait l'épée, bien sur, mais se contenterait de la hache.

Du moment que c'était rapide….

Le poison aussi il apprécierait. Il y conserverait un minimum d'honneur.

La corde par contre….

Ho et puis finalement, quelle importance.

Il n'attendait rien d'Odin.

Voir l'angoisse sur le visage de Thor lui suffisait.

Bizarrement, ce grand crétin l'aimait toujours. Cela apaisait le cœur maltraité du jeune prince.

Si son frère l'aimait encore, alors il pouvait mourir tranquille.

"- Loki…. Odin….Laufeyson…."

D'accord, ca partait mal. Vraiment mal. La corde donc ? Ou peut-être le pal…. Le seul problème du pal c'est que ca commençait toujours bien avant de finir toujours mal.

"- Pour tes crimes et ta trahison, je te condamne à être déchut de tes titres." Oui, bon, ca… "Déchut de tes devoirs. " Franchement hein… "Déchut de tes pouvoirs." Pas comme s'il en avait beaucoup en tant que seconde prince de toute façon. "Déchut de ta magie." HEIN ? NON ! PAS CA ! "Et tu seras envoyé comme un simple humain sur terre pour le reste de ton existence humaine."

Loki fixait Odin avec horreur.

C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé ! Odin ne comprenait pas ce à quoi il venait de le condamner. Et il ne pouvait même pas l'expliquer.

Il se mit à hurler dans son bâillon de métal lorsque les soldats cherchèrent à l'immobiliser sur le sol pendant qu'Odin s'approchait de lui.

Thor observait la scène avec angoisse et confusion.

Son frère avait semblé prêt à mourir et maintenant, il se débattait alors qu'il allait vivre ? Et qu'il avait une chance de se racheter ?

Odin posa sa main sur le front de son fils.

Loki hurla de toute la force de ses poumons lorsque sa magie commença à lui être arrachée sans douceur. C'était comme si on lui arrachait la peau des muscles, les os tout en même temps. Odin lui arrachait sans réaliser l'intégralité de ce qu'il était.

Il entendit confusément Thor hurler à Odin d'arrêter.

Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

########################

Loki avait été à nouveau enfermé dans sa cellule.

Roulé en boule sur le grabat, le prince déchut pleurait doucement.

La douleur qui le tenaillait était forte mais pas autant que celle de son cœur.

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun se redressa sur sa couche avec un mouvement de recul.

Il se calla aussi loin que possible de Thor tout en serrant sa couverture contre lui.

Ses vêtements pendaient lamentablement sur lui, trop grands pour qu'ils lui soient encore vraiment utiles.

"- Ho mon frère…"

Les larmes aux yeux, Thor s'agenouilla lentement près de son petit frère adoré.

Le voir dans cet état le mettait à la torture. La confusion et la douleur qu'il voyait dans le regard normalement calme et composé le blessaient presque physiquement.

Aussi doucement que s'il avait essayé d'approcher un poulain de l'année, Thor finit par pouvoir prendre son frère dans ses bras.

Il eut un sourire sans joie.  
Son frère avait toujours été mince. A présent, il était si léger qu'il aurait pu le soulever d'une seule main.

"- On va partir d'ici, mon frère… je ne vais pas laisser Odin te faire plus de mal."

Loki frémit lorsqu'il entendit le nom de leur père.

"- Viens. Tu vas enfiler ca, ce sera plus à ta taille et ensuite, on part. D'accord ?"

Loki hocha la tête. Il n'avait même pas la possibilité de parler avec son bâillon de métal.

Thor le retira doucement.

"- Ca va mieux ?"

"- Oui…."

Thor lui caressa la joue avec douceur puis l'aida à se changer. Loki était à bout de forces.

Une fois fait, il souleva son frère dans ses bras puis se faufila aussi silencieusement que sa grande carcasse le permettait jusqu'aux portes du palais, puis au Bifrost.

A cette heure de la nuit, même les gardes les plus dévoués somnolaient doucement.

"- Mes princes…"

"- Heimdall… Il n'y a plus qu'un prince, Heimdall…."

Thor avait faillit en sortir de sa propre peau.

Il fallait qu'ils partent. Il se battrait contre le Gardien s'il le fallait.

"- Ho, non. Il y en aura toujours deux. Mais pas forcément tous les deux d'Asgard."

"- …. Vas-tu nous laisser passer ?"

"- Migdar ?"

"- Je ne veux pas que mon frère souffre davantage. Père veut le renvoyer à Jotunheim. Sans son état actuel, il mourra."

Le Gardien fixa longuement son prince avant de se décider.

"- … Allez-y."

Thor remonta doucement Loki dans ses bras puis l'installa dans son dos pour plus de confort et avoir les mains libres pour se défendre en cas de besoin.

"- Tout va bien se passer." Le rassura-t-il avant de s'avancer dans le Bifrost.

#########################

Le pont arc-en-ciel l'avait déposé à Central Park.

Mjolnir à la ceinture, Thor soupira.

Son arrivée avait déjà du être repérée par le SHIELD aussi s'assit-il sur un banc pour attendre.

Il ne fallut pas dix minutes pour que des voitures s'arrêtent dans un hurlement de pneu et qu'un troupeau d'agents en sortent.

"- Thor ? Personne ne vous attendait." Salua une voix connue.

"- Fils de Coul ! Je te croyais mort !" Sourit Thor avant de franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparait de l'agent pour lui coller une grande claque sur l'épaule.

Phil grimaça de douleur.

"- Fury a mentit, il voulait vous donner un petit choc Et les médecins ont dit que Loki avait fait un magnifique boulot pour m'épargner finalement. Aucun organe n'était touché. Bref. Ne tapez pas trop fort quand même, je ne suis sortit de l'hôpital que depuis une semaine."

"- Bombance pour ce soir ami Coulson ! Il faudra fêter ca !"

"- Que faites-vous ici, Thor ?"

La joie du prince se calma immédiatement.

"- Je requière l'aide des Avengers, fils de Coul. Le prince d'Asgard que je suis à besoin de leur aide pour réparer une erreur de mon père."

Phil fixa longuement le visage du dieu avant de hocher la tête.

"- Montez. Tout le monde s'est installé à la tour Stark." Finit par répondre l'agent en désignant la voiture.

#####################

"- THOR !

"- AMI ROGERS !"

Les deux hommes se saisir les avant bras pour se saluer pendant que Tony versait à tout le monde une grande rasade d'alcool. C'était important l'alcool pour dire bonjour.

"- Nous ne pensions pas te revoir si tôt, PointBreak." Sourit Tony "Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?"

"- Asgard à besoin de vous…"

La bonne humeur entre les sept amis (Coulson était considéré par les autres comme un Avengers honoraire. Après tout fallait bien ça pour les supporter) se calma très vite.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- C'est mon frère."

Un long gémissement échappa à la gorge de Tony.

"- Nous dit pas qu'il s'est fait la malle !"

"- Non… Ce serait préférable."

"- … PARDON ?"

Thor ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un petit miaulement dans son dos l'en empêcha.

"- Ha… je vais vous montrer…."

Gentiment, Thor retira sa cape puis le harnais qu'il avait autour du torse.

Il ramena devant lui la petite chose qu'il avait porté jusque là.

La petite créature, ressemblait un peu à un enfant de trois ou quatre ans. A part qu'elle était toute bleue avec les yeux rouges et que des lignes tribales ou claniques couraient sur sa peau.

"- Tu es réveillé Loki ?"

La petite chose se frotta les yeux avant de hocher la tête.

Thor sortit son frère du porte bébé artisanal pour le prendre à cou.

Immédiatement, Loki s'accrocha à lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou puis enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Les gens avec son frère lui faisaient peur.

Le silence des Avengers se prolongea longtemps jusqu'à ce que Natasha le rompe.

"- C'est… LOKI ?"

Thor hocha la tête.

"- Il est trop mignon !" Roucoula la jeune femme avant de se calmer d'un coup en se raclant la gorge. "Hum… Désolée…"

"- …. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Murmura Steve, incrédule.

La petite créature bleue était absolument adorable !

"- … Mon père à fait une erreur…."

"- …. C'est-à-dire ?"

"- Mon frère à été condamné à être chassé de la famille, déchut de tous ses titres et pouvoirs, sa magie arrachée et envoyé vivre sur terre pour le reste de sa vie mortelle."

Tony renifla.

"- Ha c'est sur que pour résoudre un problème entre un père et son fils qui est persuadé que son paternel le déteste, c'est idéal."

"- Tony !"

"- Quoi, c'est vrai !"

Thor soupira.

"- Tu as raison, Ami Stark. Mais mon père n'a rien voulu entendre. Il est persuadé d'avoir toujours raison… Mais peu importe…"

Le groupe s'assit dans le salon du Penthouse.

Thor assit son frère dans son giron.

Le tout petit garçon observait les humains avec curiosité à présent. Petit à petit, il perdait un peu de sa timidité puisque personne ne semblait vouloir le taper.

"- Mon père n'a pas comprit la nature de Loki." Soupira Thor. "Quand il a voulu lui retirer sa magie…. Ca a été comme lui arracher sa vie. A chaque goutte de Magie qu'il lui arrachait, Loki à commencé à régresser. Père a finalement réalisé qu'il y avait un problème et s'est arrêté mais…"

"- Donc ce petit bouchon est bien ton frère ?" Murmura Steve qui n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux le bambin.

Loki avait quitté les genoux de son frère pour venir s'installer sur ceux de Natasha, juste à côté du dieu blond. Sans le moindre complexe, il s'était installé, avait passé un petit bras autour de la jeune femme, collé son pouce dans sa bouche et somnolait doucement, la tête sur sa poitrine. La jeune femme lui caressait les cheveux sans protester, fascinée par le mini jotun.

Même Clint ne pouvait retenir un sourire attendrit.

"- Mais pourquoi qu'il est tout bleu ? C'est un schtroumpf ?"

Thor ne comprit pas la référence.

"- Mon frère a été adopté, Ami Tony. Mon père a enfin prit le temps de dire la vérité." Une rage difficilement contenue passa dans les yeux bleus du dieu. "Loki a été volé à ses vrais parents à la fin de la guerre contre Jotunheim. Il n'était qu'un tout petit bébé à peine né. Il est un géant du froid…."

"- Mais il est tout petit !"

"- Il n'a pas reçut les… soins nécessaires pour atteindre son plein potentiel physique. L'élever à Asgard l'a….Bref…. Il est bleu parce que c'est la couleur naturelle de sa race. Sa magie fait tellement profondément partie de lui que lorsque Père l'a trouvé, elle l'a immédiatement recouvert d'un glamour pour qu'il puisse passer pour Asgardien."

Tony lâcha un petit sifflement entre ses dents.

"- Joli ! Mais ca explique pas pourquoi tu es là."

"- Père ne peut pas retirer sa magie à mon frère sans le tuer, pas plus qu'il ne peut le laisser rester à Asgard. S'il n'était pas bleu, Père avait pensé l'abandonner sur terre quelque part dans l'espoir que quelqu'un s'occuperait de lui."

Stark grinça des dents. Il avait un souci avec les figures paternelles mais là ça battait des records.

"- Plus ca va, et moins j'aime ton père, Thor."

"- Actuellement, Odin n'est pas non plus ma personne préféré." Avoua le dieu avec une lueur mauvaise dans l'œil.

"- …. Tu as prit Loki sous le bras et tu as venu ici sans sa permission hein ?" Sourit Clint.

Thor s'agita sur le canapé, mal à l'aise.

"- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser renvoyer Loki mourir à Jotunheim." Il avait tendu le bras pour caresser le crâne de son petit frère.

L'enfant lâcha un gros soupir de contentement dans son sommeil.

Les Avengers ne purent retenir un sourire attendrit  
Comment ce petit chaton câlin avait-il pu devenir l'homme cruel et sadique qu'ils avaient affrontés ?

###################

"- Non !"

"- Loki…"

"- Non !"

Clint soupira lourdement

"- Tu ne peux pas transformer les gens en lapin juste parce que tu veux caresser quelque chose de doux !" Plaida l'archer

Depuis trois jours que le mini dieu était arrivé avec son frère, la vie était devenue… intéressante dans la tour Stark.

L'enfant était câlin, joueur, intelligent mais également extrêmement timide et physiquement fragile. Il avait pleuré un long moment dans les bras de Steve lorsqu'il s'était égratigné le genou en tombant sur la terrasse. Sa magie revenait à la vitesse grand V mais lui ne semblait pas grandir très vite malgré ce que leur avait assuré Thor.

"- Il grandira à environ 100 fois la vitesse normale." Leur avait répété Thor.

Pourtant pour l'instant… La seule chose qu'ils voyaient était le mélange percutant entre un enfant de quatre ans et les pouvoirs d'un Loki adulte.

Comme avait dit Tony quand Loki avait transformé la télé en yukka parce qu'il avait eu peur du journal télé : "oups"

"- je te promets que je t'offrirais une peluche rien que pour toi." Tenta encore l'archer

Le bambin hésita.

"- Promit ?"

L'angoisse et l'espoir désenchanté dans la voix du petit fit grincer des dents l'Avenger. Elle sous entendait qu'on avait, probablement par facilité, oublié bien d'autres promesses.

"- Promit !"

Loki tendit le lapin tout noir à l'humain qui le posa par terre.

"- Tu veux bien lui redonner sa forme humaine s'il te plait ?"

"- Mais il va plus être tout doux après !"

"- Un humain c'est pas sensé être tout doux."

"- Tasha elle est tout doux !" Contra le petit.

Clint renifla.

Heureusement que l'assassin n'était pas là pour entendre sa réputation être mise à mal par un mini super vilain bleu de quatre ans.

"- Natasha c'est une fille. C'est toujours tout doux les filles."

Le petit sembla réfléchir un moment puis une buée verte entoura le lapin qui reprit la forme d'un Nick Fury au bord de l'apoplexie.

"- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA !" Hurla le chef du SHIELD en écumant.

Loki lâcha un petit couinement de souris. Il sauta des genoux de Clint pour aller se cacher dans un coin. Steve l'attrapa au vol pour le serrer contre sa large poitrine.

"- Ne lui faites pas peur !" Aboya Captain America à Fury. "Vous voyez bien que ce n'est qu'un bébé !" Il cajola le petit jotun pour qu'il arrête de tenter de fusionner avec lui. "Allons… Loki… Tout va bien… Le grand monsieur n'est pas méchant, il est juste bruyant…."

Loki finit par cesser de trembler.

"- Fait peur."

"- Oui, je sais. Mais il n'est pas méchant."

Fury jeta un regard noir aux deux Avengers.

"- Loki ? C'est LOKI ? Et vous n'avez pas prévenu ! Mais il devrait être en prison !"

"- C'est un bébé !" Protestèrent les deux hommes.

"- C'est LOKI !"

"- Il suce son pouce !"

"- C'est LOKI !"

"- Il a peur de l'orage et de la télévision."

"- C'EST LOKI ET IL A SES POUVOIRS !" Brama le colonel.

Loki se mit à pleurer en silence.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le monsieur qu'il ne connaissait pas était si méchant avec lui.

"- Colonel ! Ça suffit !"

La voix claquante fit même frémir Fury qui pourtant en avait vu d'autres.

Coulson prit gentiment l'enfant des bras de Steve pour le bercer contre lui.

"- Allez trésor… C'est rien… C'est juste un adulte et c'est idiot les adultes."

Le petit jotun s'était accroché au cou de l'agent comme à une bouée de sauvetage et ne voulait plus lâcher. Coulson était naturellement si calme que même le bambin effrayé ne put que progressivement se détendre, puis s'endormir contre lui.

Fury avait observé la scène avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de fascination.

"- Coulson…"

"- Colonel. C'est un petit. A peine plus qu'un bébé. Réfléchissez au potentiel. Si nous arrivons à le réformer pendant sa nouvelle croissance, nous aurons un Avengers tout chaud…."

Fury referma son bec pour y réfléchir.

Oui. C'était pas idiot. Et même si Loki ne voulait pas les rejoindre, peut-être qu'il n'aurait plus envie de contrôler la terre.

"- Très bien. Il peut rester ici, mais vous en avez la responsabilité, Coulson."

L'agent haussa les épaules.

"- Je gère déjà une phalange de gamins, un de plus ou de moins… Et au moins celui-là sens bon."

Loki sentait le talc et le lait pour bébé.

#####################

"- PHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL !"

Coulson soupira sur ses dossiers.

Depuis une semaine qu'il était assigné à résidence chez les Avengers, il ne s'était pas passé une semaine sans que ses hommes ne tentent de le rendre fou.  
Les piles de rapports qu'il devait lire et annoter n'aidait pas non plus, il devait bien avouer.  
Dans cette maison de fou, il n'y avait bien que Banner et Loki qu'il n'avait pas envie de tuer cinq fois par jour. Même Steve l'agaçait au moins une fois par jour.

Captain America peinait à maitriser les éléments de la vie moderne. Avec Thor, les deux super héros causaient plus de déjà que Loki avec sa magie.

"- PHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL !" Brailla encore Stark. "C'EST LOKI !"

Phil soupira.

Si c'était Loki….

L'agent s'était attaché au petit garçon à une vitesse de feuille d'impôts sur le bureau de l'administration fiscale.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?"

"- Viens voir. Et ne fais pas de bruit."

Phil se retint de faire remarquer que c'était Stark qui meuglait comme une truie qu'on égorge.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?" Murmurait Natasha en observant l'intérieur d'une chambre –celle de Stark d'ailleurs- avec un miroir de combat urbain

"- Tu vois quoi Nat ?"

"- Il…. Non… Il mange des chaussettes ?"

Phil repoussa Clint et Tasha pour entrer dans la chambre.

"- Loki ?"

Le petit garçon releva le nez de son occupation.

Il avait renversé le tiroir à chaussette de Tony, dépareillé toutes les paires, avait mis religieusement de côté toutes les chaussettes gauches vertes et repoussé toutes les autres. A présent, il mâchait consciencieusement une chaussette vert foncé. Ses dents aigues de Jotun lui facilitaient le travail et sa salive, plus corrosive que celle d'un humain ou d'un asgardien, aidait à réduire les fibres en une bouillie verdâtre.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

L'agent s'accroupit devant l'enfant.

Un bout de chaussette lui pendouillait au coin de la bouche pendant qu'il finissait d'en avaler une autre.

"- Faim."

Il reprit une autre chaussette, toujours verte, qu'il se fourra dans la bouche.

"- Tu ne peux pas manger des chaussettes, Loki. Même propre."

"- Mais… Faim…."

Coulson se passa une main sur le crâne.

Il souleva le petit du sol avant de prendre le reste de la pile de chaussette.

"- Viens avec moi…"

Il le conduisit dans la cuisine, laissant Stark se lamenter sur le ménage à faire et la destruction irrémédiable de onze paires de chaussettes en soie, vertes.

"- Où est son frère ?"

"- Thor est au SHIELD. Il négocie les conditions de présence de Loki." L'informa Steve qui n'en finissait pas d'être fasciné par le petit Jotun qui mangeait ses chaussettes.

Phil soupira. Ils allaient devoir attendre le retour du grand blond.

Lorsque Loki eut terminé son dernier en-cas, il s'installa plus confortablement dans les bras de l'agent et s'endormit.

###########################

C'est le rire de Thor qui réveilla le mini sorcier.

"- THOR !"

L'asgardien prit immédiatement son bébé frère contre sa large poitrine. Le petit jotun frotta sa joue contre sa chemise.

"- M'a manqué."

"- Désolé, mon frère. J'étais très occupé mais maintenant, c'est fini."

Le sourire frémissant, il déposa un baiser sur le crâne de Loki.

"- Des chaussettes, Amis Stark ? Mon frère a mangé vos chaussettes ?"

"- Uniquement les gauches, en soie, et verte !" Grognait le milliardaire. "Il avait beau protester, il s'inquiétait plus de la dangerosité de la chose que pour la dépense qu'il faudrait refaire.

"- Ha ! Oui… Je comprends."

"- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'étonner ou t'inquiéter plus que ça…"

Thor caressa les cheveux de son frère qui soupira de plaisir.

"- Quand nous étions petits, Loki avait l'habitude de manger des choses étranges qui inquiétaient toujours nos nourrices mais Mère leur avait interdit de l'en empêcher. Je crois qu'il savait et sait toujours instinctivement que des éléments manquent à son régime alimentaire et qu'il tente de compenser. Quand il était petit, Loki était très facilement malade et très fragile. Il se cassait les os comme du verre. Mère l'a laissé fourrager dans les cuisines pendant deux jours jusqu'à ce que Loki trouve quelque chose qui lui convenait. Après ça, ses os n'étaient plus aussi cassants et se sont petit à petit renforcer. Mère l'a donc toujours laissé manger ce qu'il voulait. Même les chaussures d'Odin."

"- …. J'ai peur de demander ce qu'il à manger pour que ses os se renforcent…" Soupira Steve

"- …. Une table."

"- …une table ?"

"- En bois. Un bois qui venait de Migdar d'ailleurs…."

"- Quelle essence ?"

Thor secoua la tête.

"- Je ne pourrais dire. Elle était très jolie pourtant, avec des veines, légèrement rosée…"

"- JARVIS ! Tu peux passer sur écran des photos significatives d'essence de bois travaillé ?"

"- Oui monsieur…"

Des photos passèrent sur l'écran du salon jusqu'à ce que Thor se redresse.

"- STOP ! C'est ça !"

"- JARVIS ?"

"- C'est du bois de rose du japon monsieur."

"- On en a quelque part dans la tour ?"

"- Non monsieur…"

"- Contacte Pepper qu'elle en trouve du bio."

"- Bien monsieur…."

"- Maintenant, si on pouvait savoir ce qui l'attire dans mes chaussettes…"

"- Sans doute la soie. Ou la teinture…" Proposa Banner.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Recherches en court monsieur."

Loki tira doucement sur le t-shirt de son frère.

"- Thor… J'ai faim…."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon frère ?"

Du doigt, Loki montra le yukka.


	2. Chapter 2 : la paternité est acte de foi

Une petite erreur

Chapitre 2 : La maternité est un acte d'amour, la paternité un acte de foi.

Tip tip tip tip tip tip tip tip

C'était un bruit que tous les Avengers s'étaient habitués à entendre à toute heure du jour dans la tour Stark. Ou la tour Avengers comme le commun des mortels l'appelaient à présent à la grande irritation de Tony.

Tip tip tip tip tip tip tip tip

Ce n'était pas le bruit d'une petite souris sur le parquet pourtant. Enfin… Presque mais pas tout à fait.

Au grand amusement de chacun, il semblait impossible à Loki de marcher.

Le bambin ne savait que trotter.

Tip tip tip tip tip tip tip tip

Le bruit de ses petits pieds nus sur le parquet était le seul avertissement qu'ils recevaient avant qu'un mini jotun d'une dizaine de kilos maximum se jette dans leurs jambes puis les escalade pour s'installer dans leurs bras.

Il y restait parfois une minute, parfois dix, puis, dès qu'il avait eu le câlin qu'il voulait, il leur déposait un bisou sur la joue, sautait par terre et retournait jouer avec ses livres de coloriage, regarder un dvd Disney ou demandait à JARVIS de lui expliquer des choses.

Loki avait très vite comprit que la voix désincarnée avait accès à toute la connaissance du monde. Au début, le bambin avait eu du mal à comprendre les explications encyclopédiques de l'IAS mais JARVIS s'était très vite adapté au niveau de compréhension de l'enfant.

Tip tip tip tip tip tip tip tip

Tony sourit mais ne bougea pas.

La porte de son atelier était pourtant fermée et verrouillée mais Loki avait réussi à entrer. Comme le petit ne touchait jamais à rien sans lui demander avant, l'ingénieur le laissait faire.

Loki avait un très puissant instinct de survie.

Deux petites mains aux griffes aigues s'accrochèrent à son pantalon puis le bambin se hissa en quelques secondes sur ses épaules. Ses jambes passées autours de la taille de Tony et ses bras autours de son cou, Loki posa son menton sur son épaule.

"- Tu fais quoi ?"

Stark jeta un regard vers le petit bouchon quand il sentit un liquide froid lui couler dans le cou. Loki mangeait encore un cœur de palmier.

"- Je répare le propulseur de la jambe de mon armure."

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Parce que la dernière sortie contre Victor Doom l'a abimé.

Depuis quelques temps, le super vilain scientifique semblait faire un abcès de fixation sur eux.

"- Y a quoi de cassé dedans ?"

"- La sortie du propulseur."

"- Ça sert à quoi ?"

"- A me faire décoller."

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Pour aller plus vite."

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Parce que si je ne vais pas vite, je ne peux pas voler."

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Parce que la gravité me retiendrait au sol.

"- C'est quoi ?"

"- C'est ce qui empêche qu'on flotte dans l'air. C'est causé par la rotation de la terre."

Loki resta pensif un instant. C'est ce qu'il aimait avec Tony. L'ingénieur répondait toujours à toutes ses questions sans jamais se lasser.

"- Tony…"

"- Oui ?"

"- Où est mon frère ?"

"- Il est en débriefing avec Phil. Il ne vont pas tarder."

Loki reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du scientifique sans plus rien dire, juste poussant un triste soupir de temps en temps.

Le petit adorait passionnément son frère et Phil était son grand préféré. Sans doute parce qu'à part son frère, c'était lui qui s'occupait le plus de lui. Lorsque Loki s'était mis à faire des cauchemars que Thor n'avait pas réussi à calmer (il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire), le petit lit du bambin avait été transféré dans la chambre de l'agent à la demande de ce dernier. Comme ça, il avait moins de chemin à faire pour sortir le petit de son lit, le prendre dans ses bras et le cajoler jusqu'à ce que les vilains monstres (des chitauris au vu de la description du bambin) s'efface de ses souvenirs et qu'il se rendorme dans les bras de Coulson. Plus d'une fois, les Avengers s'étaient fichus de la poire de l'agent après avoir été obligés d'aller le réveiller parce qu'il avait oublié son réveil. Ils l'avaient invariablement trouvé avec un mini jotun dans les bras sous la couette avec lui.

"- Un vrai papa poule !" Se moquait Tony jusqu'à ce que Phil sorte son taser pour le nettoyer. En général, la menace calmait efficacement Stark qui se trouvait immédiatement quelque chose à faire.

Pourtant, cela rendait perplexe le petit enfant. C'était quoi un papa-poule ? Une poule il voyait c'était des filles toutes nues qui allaient dans le lit de Tony et couinaient comme un vieux pneu une partie de la nuit. Mais un papa poule ?

Si ces nuits étaient en générales très dures pour le petit. La journée qui suivait n'était guère mieux. Loki restait ronchon, timide, sur le qui-vive et pleurait très facilement. En général des blessures auto générées apparaissaient sur lui au grand désespoir de Thor.  
Le corps de l'enfant recréait à des siècles de distance des blessures enfantines que le petit prince avait déjà subies une fois.

Ces jours-là, Loki refusait catégoriquement de quitter son frère ou Coulson.

Fury avait bien essayé une fois de contraindre le bambin à sortir de la salle de réunion pendant un briefing, mais le résultat avait été problématique.

Même un Fury n'était pas protégé contre un regard rouge brillant de larmes, des grands yeux malheureux, des petites lèvres tremblantes et un petit reniflement désespéré.

A peine sortit de ses couches et déjà manipulateur… Tsss.

Mais le bébé avait pu rester dans le giron de Coulson à sucer son pouce, sa peluche de lapin offerte comme promis par Clint dans les bras.

"- Tu as encore faim que tu manges des cœurs de palmier ?"

Loki croqua le dernier morceau de légume.

"- Mais c'est bon !"

"- Je dis pas le contraire, terreur. Je dis juste que c'est pas très varié."

Le petit jotun soupira.

"- J'en ai besoin."

Tony tendit le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux noirs du petit enfant.

Des fois, il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre ce petit gosse adorable et le monstre sadique qui les avait attaqués. Souvent en fait.  
S'il avait eu Odin sous la main….. Thor leur avait raconté les grandes lignes de leur jeunesse. Eut-il été sur terre, Odin aurait été en prison probablement à vie pour torture sur mineurs. Il était étonnant que Loki n'ai pas pété les plombs plus vite et que Thor ne les ai pas pété du tout. Mais Thor avait eu son frère pour s'appuyer. Loki n'avait eu personne. Tony ne pouvait même pas qualifier Odin de père. Même pas de géniteur. Tout juste de bourreau d'enfant.

"- Je sais que tu en as besoin, terreur. Mais on va peut-être te trouver quelque chose d'autre qui te conviendrais, tu ne crois pas ?"

L'estomac de l'enfant gronda. Loki avait toujours faim.  
Comme Frigga avant eux, les Avengers laissaient le petit manger tout ce qu'il voulait. Même si c'était une paire de chaussette, une planche en bois, un coussin en cuir, de l'huile de vidange ou une paire de chaussure.  
Pepper avait été désespérée de la perte de ses Louboutins mais Tony les avait remplacées. Toutefois, petit à petit et avec l'aide de JARVIS qui notait tous les besoins alimentaires de l'enfant, ils trouvaient des substituts. Pour ses besoins en fibre et cellulose, ils avaient trouvés les cœurs de palmier et les asperges. Pour les besoins en oligo-éléments, le petit se gavait d'algues fraiches ou séchées et pour les protéines, Loki gobait des palettes d'œuf par camion.

Bon, ça m'empêchait pas les fringales de livres de poches ou celles de dvd (juste le dvd, pas la boite) mais petit à petit…..Il était juste parfois difficile de savoir quel était l'élément nutritionnel dont avait besoin l'enfant.

"- Il va vraiment falloir qu'on te trouve des vêtements."

La seule tenue à la taille du petit était celle avec laquelle Thor et lui étaient arrivés mais elle était en cuir et mettait un temps infini à sécher. Aussi pendant trois ou quatre jours après un lavage, le petit se baladait avec ce qu'ils trouvaient. Aujourd'hui, Loki portait un cycliste de Natasha dont il avait fallu rouler les jambes et un t-shirt de Clint qui lui arrivait aux genoux.  
C'était mignon, totalement ridicule et surtout dangereux. Loki manquait se prendre les pieds dedans au moins trois fois par jour.

Il aurait fallu faire des courses mais avec la peau bleue de l'enfant… Pepper avait promis qu'elle travaillait au problème.

"- Loki ?"

Seul le silence répondit à l'ingénieur qui sourit avec tendresse. Comme souvent, le petit s'était endormit, accroché à son dos comme un bébé koala à sa mère.

##############################

Le bambin pencha la tête sur le côté lorsque Pepper le souleva par les aisselles pour l'asseoir sur la table de la cuisine.

Tout le monde les entourait et observait les gestes de la jeune femme avec attention.

Un peu inquiet, Loki leva le nez vers son frère.

"- J'ai fait une bêtise ?"

"- Non mon frère." Rassura la grande brute blonde. "Nous allons juste allez quérir quelques vêtures pour toi."

"- Et pour toi aussi, Thor. Steve en a marre que tu lui piques ses fringues." Fit remarquer Tony qui avait troqué son habituel verre de scotch du matin pour un verre de jus d'orange.

Loki détestait l'odeur de l'alcool. Après que le petit le lui ai fait remarquer, les yeux plein de larmes, Tony avait commencé à faire des efforts surhumain pour ne plus boire que le soir, lorsque l'enfant était couché et ne pouvait plus en être dérangé.

Phil l'avait même remercié de son attention envers le bambin. Ça avait fait bizarre au milliardaire d'être félicité par Coulson comme ça. Un peu comme un ado qui arrête de fumer à la demande de son père.

Il ne voulait pas y penser. C'était bizarre. Et pas forcément du bon bizarre.

Pepper ouvrit un tube de crème qu'elle passa à Natasha pour l'aider.

L'assassin mit de la crème sur la main du petit pendant que Pepper s'occupait de ses pieds et de ses jambes. Petit à petit, la peau bleue disparue, remplacée par une jolie couleur tout à fait humaine.

"- Du fond de teint ?" S'émerveilla Tony.

"- C'est une marque spéciale qui est utilisée au cinéma et pour couvrir les tatouages. J'ai eu du mal à en trouver de la bonne teinte." Expliqua Pepper en finissant avec les jambes de l'enfant.

Intrigué, Loki se laissait docilement faire. C'était rigolo de voir sa peau bleue devenir rose ! Il était de la même couleur que son frère et Phil comme ca ! Enfin, son frère était un peu plus foncé mais… C'était l'idée.

Il eut un peu plus de mal avec ses mains mais lorsque Pepper lui donna un miroir pour qu'il lui s'admirer le museau, il se mit à trembler.

"- C'est plus moi…"

Thor prit son frère dans ses bras.

"- Si mon frère, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste pour le temps de courses. Tu es toujours toi. C'est comme la couleur que miss Pepper se met sur les yeux le matin et qu'elle enlève le soir. C'est pareil."

Loki tourna la tête vers Coulson pour avoir confirmation. Lorsqu'il voulait être sur, Loki demandait toujours au calme agent du SHIELD. Le petit était persuadé qu'il savait presque autant de choses que JARVIS.

L'agent hocha calmement la tête.

Rassuré par son frère et l'agent, Loki finit par se détendre et se laisser porter dans la voiture du SHIELD qui les emmenait en course.

Curieux comme un chaton, Loki passa tout le trajet à courir de genoux en genoux et d'une fenêtre à l'autre de la voiture pour tenter d'observer toute la ville en une fois.

C'était la première fois qu'il sortait de la tour depuis son arrivée avec son frère en près d'un mois et demi alors voir l'extérieur…..

Steve finit par l'attraper par le dos du Tshirt et le soulever de ses genoux au passage.

Le gosse pataugea encore une seconde avant de s'immobiliser dans la poigne de l'Avengers comme un chaton dans la gueule de se maman.

"- Tu vas être épuisé avant même qu'on soit arrivé, Loki." Rit le Capitaine

Le petit Jotun eut un immense sourire heureux qui serra le cœur de Thor. Depuis combien de siècles, non, de millénaires, n'avait-il plus vu son frère sourire comme ça ?

"- Mais je veux tout voir ! C'est tout plein grand !"

Steve l'assit sur les genoux de Thor.

"- Et bien si tu es sage, tu auras une surprise. Mais pour l'instant, tu fois rester calme sinon, tu vas être fatigué et ronchon dans les boutiques. Et un petit garçon ronchon, ce n'est pas très agréable. D'accord ?" Insista Phil qui approuvait le geste de Steve.

Le mini jotun hocha la tête avec énergie avant de se caller plus confortablement contre son frère.

Clint n'en finissait pas d'être fasciné par la douceur et la confiance du bambin, si différente de l'homme amer et blessé qui l'avait possédé. Pendant qu'il était sous le contrôle de Loki, le prince avait plus d'une fois épanché son cœur blessé sur lui qui ne pouvait ni le contredire, ni faire autre chose que l'écouter. Il en était presque venu à le plaindre. Devant ce petit bébé heureux, il plaignait vraiment l'adulte.

La grosse berline noire s'arrêta devant l'entrée du mall.

Bien calé dans les bras de son frère, Loki n'en finissait pas de se régaler les yeux de tout ce qu'il voyait.

Très vite, il se mit à gazouiller en asgardien sous l'excitation excitation. Son frère lui répondait en riant. Tant et si bien que Thor finit par installer Loki assit sur son épaule pour que le petit puisse voir plus facilement autour de lui.

La scène attira immanquablement l'attention des gens sur eux qui se mirent à chuchoter de plus en plus fort.  
Les Avengers étaient là ! Les Avengers ! Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que des paparazzi se montrent malheureusement. Mais pour l'instant…

Coulson décrocha son téléphone pour demander un renfort de deux véhicules pour les escorter, on ne savait jamais.

Puis ils entrèrent dans une boutique de vêtements pour enfant. Et le cauchemar commença.

"- Non !"

"- Loki, ça te va très bien.

"- Ça gratte."

Phil retira le t-shirt en polyester des épaules de l'enfant avant de grimacer. Les quelques secondes avaient suffi pour que la peau bleue rougisse.

"- TONY !" Appela l'agent de l'intérieur de la cabine

Le scientifique passa la tête à l'intérieur.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Allergie au synthétique."

L'ingénieur soupira mais n'en était pas plus étonné que ça.

Il fit stopper ses troupes qui écumaient les rayons.

"- Que du naturel les enfants, Loki est allergique."

"- Du naturel, Ami Stark ?"

"- Certaines fibres ne sont pas issus de plantes ou d'animaux." Expliqua Clint. "On appelle ça du synthétique. Et ton frère n'y réagit pas bien visiblement."

Natasha récupéra tout ce qui avait été sélectionné pour l'enfant et se lança dans un tri rapide pour ne garder que le coton et le lin.

Thor s'était assis par terre dans la cabine et distrayait finalement son frère pendant que Phil jouait à la poupée avec le petit.

Loki n'était pas un bambin pénible mais au bout d'une heure, il avait quand même fallut faire quelque chose pour qu'il cesse de lancer des papillons magiques colorés dans la boutique pour s'occuper l'esprit et les mains.

Et comme Tony comptait bien habiller le gosse de pied en cap….  
C'était également sans compter sur la pile de vêtements "consommables" qui avaient attiré l'attention du petit et mit de côté qu'ils entassèrent dans un sac puis ceux qu'ils achetèrent pour Thor. Et pour Steve pendant qu'on y était. Et puis la robe qui attira l'attention de Natasha, et le tailleur de Pepper…..

Enfin, après deux bonnes heures de plus passées dans la boutique, c'est un petit Loki avec un pantalon en coton léger noir, un t-shirt vert et des chaussettes avec mickey dessus qui sortit de la cabine.

"- Enfin !" Se plaignit Coulson en s'étirant, les mains sur les reins.

Ce n'était plus de son âge.

On élevait des enfants quand on avait 20 ans. Pas quand on en avait 45.

Loki passa immédiatement ses bras autour des genoux de l'agent.

"- Pardon…"

Phil sourit.  
Comment résister à ce petit bouchon.

"- Ce n'est pas ta faute Loki. Je ne rajeunis pas c'est tout."

Une expression farouche passa fugitivement sur le visage de l'enfant avant qu'il ne s'accroche à la main de l'agent. Une sourde brulure lui envahit le dos avant de disparaître.  
Phil haussa les sourcils.  
Il n'avait plus mal du tout ! Comme par….. Magie…

…..  
….

…  
D'accord.

"- Merci Loki."

Le petit lui sourit largement avant que Thor ne le réinstalle sur son épaule pendant que Tony payait. Vive les cartes black.

Deux agents qui les accompagnaient proposèrent d'aller porter les sacs dans la voiture.

"- Bien. Manque plus que des chaussures."

Loki fit immédiatement la tête.  
Déjà que les chaussettes le gênaient….

Thor éclata de rire.

"- Bonne chance, ami Stark. Loki a toujours détesté avoir des chaussures. Même au palais, il n'y a guère que lors des banquets ou des situations publiques que Loki portait des chaussures."

"- Mais je sens moins la magie avec des chaussures" expliqua le bambin.

"- Peut-être mais il t'en faut quand même. Les rues sont sales ici." Insista Coulson.

Il trouvait toujours plus simple d'expliquer à l'esprit alerte de l'enfant pourquoi il lui fallait faire ou non quelque chose plutôt que de donner simplement un ordre. Le petit ne réagissait pas très bien à la contrainte sans explication.

Loki soupira.

S'il pouvait quand même rester pied nu à la maison….

Ils entrèrent chez un chausseur.

"- Bonjour messieurs dame, que puis-je pour vous ?"

Bruce montra Loki, toujours un peu ronchon, installé sur l'épaules de son frère.

"- Nous avons besoin de chaussures pour ce petit père."

Le chausseur n'eut besoin que d'un instant pour juger de la pointure du petit.

"- Hum… du 25… Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir grand-chose d'aussi petit…"

"- En cuir ! Que du cuir !" Imposa Tony. " Surtout pas de synthétique, il est allergique."

Cette fois le chausseur fit la tête mais alla fouiller en réserve.

Il en revint dix minutes plus tard avec deux paires.

"- Alors j'ai ca mais… MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT !"

Assis au milieu de la vitrine, aveugle aux gens qui observait ce qu'il faisait, Loki avait attrapé une paire de mocassin et mâchait tranquillement le cuir de la chaussure droite. De la gauche, il ne restait que le talon, la semelle et les lacets.

Clint alla pécher le bambin dans la vitrine. C'était leur faute, ils avaient regardés aussi pour eux et avaient un peu laissé le petit tout seul dans la boutique à gâteaux.

"- Désolé, il avait juste faim."

"- DEHORS ! SORTEZ DE MA BOUTIQUE !"

"- Non mais attendez…"

"- DEHORS OU J'APPELLE LA POLICE !"

"- C'est moi la police." Lâcha droitement Phil en prenant Loki à cou qui ne voulait pas lâcher son en-cas et qui n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont le chausseur parlait à l'enfant qui s'accrochait à présent autant à son costume qu'à sa chaussure.

Tony paya la paire mâchouillée puis fit sortir tout le monde. Pas besoin d'insister.

"- Bon… Tu gagnes quelques heures de tranquillité petonnesque, terreur. On te ferra faire de chaussures sur mesure chez mon bottier."

Ce serait aussi simple.

"- Merci, Ami Stark. En plus avec du cuir de meilleure qualité, mon frère en mangera peut-être moins."

############################

L'helicarrier était grand… Très grand… Bien trop pour un petit loki d'ailleurs. Mais le dit petit Loki n'avait pas le choix.

Confortablement installé dans les bras de son grand frère, il écoutait Monsieur Lapin Méchant (traduisez Nick Fury pour les intimes) faire le briefing de mission des Avengers.

Victor Doom avait une fois de plus lancé des DoomBots à l'assaut d'une ville quelconque sous laquelle se cachait un laboratoire.

"- Coulson, vous irez sur place."

L'agent fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

"- Je ne peux pas laisser Loki tout seul."

"- Justement, il faut qu'il s'habitue un peu. Vous n'allez pas rester derrière votre bureau pour les vingt prochaines années Coulson. J'ai besoin de vous sur le terrain. Pas à changer des couches.

"- Loki ne met pas de couches !"

"- Alors c'est juste qu'il a un gros derrière." Persifla Fury, agacé.

Loki baissa le nez.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le directeur du SHIELD le détestait à ce point. Bon, il l'avait transformé en lapin, mais ce n'était pas méchant ! Il avait aussi transformé Hulk en lapin et la grosse masse verte de muscles ne l'en détestait pas pour autant. Au contraire. Même sous sa forme de grosse brute, Banner était toujours d'une douceur extrême avec lui. Avoir pu sauter d'immeuble en immeuble, confortablement installé dans les bras de Hulk faisait partie des meilleurs souvenirs du petit. Il avait même fait un bisou sur la joue de la créature qui avait rougit.

Coulson jeta un regard noir à son chef.

"- Il est trop jeune pour se débrouiller seul."

"- Je sais et j'ai un niveau trois pour s'occuper de lui."

Les Avengers protestèrent encore un moment mais durent finir par accepter.

Ils devaient y aller, des vies dépendaient d'eux.

Phil et Thor laissèrent donc le petit Jotun à un agent d'une petite trentaine d'années.

"- Et tu es sage, Loki, d'accord ? Pas de transformation, pas de déplacements instantanés, tu ne casse rien et tu es gentil avec l'agent O'Malley." Recommanda Thor.

Loki hocha la bravement la tête bien qu'il fut évident qu'il était très très malheureux de la situation.

"- On va faire vite, trésor." Promit Coulson avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, vite imité par tous les Avengers.

O'Malley porta l'enfant sur sa hanche jusqu'à la baie d'observation d'où il pourrait voir le départ des Avengers puis le posa par terre.

Il n'avait rien contre le gamin mais n'avait aucune envie de jouer les baby-sitter. Aussi accompagna-t-il le petit jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire où il le colla devant des dessins animés et retourna à son travail. Il passerait une fois de temps en temps pour voir si la petite créature avait besoin de quelque chose.

Loki resta sagement devant les dessins animés un moment avant de s'ennuyer.

La chaise n'était pas confortable, il avait faim, soif, il s'inquiétait pour son frère et ses amis et avait de plus en plus besoin de satisfaire à un besoin naturel.

N'y tenant plus, il sauta de sa chaise, ouvrit la porte pourtant gardée par un code en grillant le circuit d'une pensée sans même s'en rendre compte puis se mit à la recherche de toilettes.

Il descendit quelques escaliers, en monta d'autres, traversa plusieurs couloirs puis finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Une fois ressortit, le petit Jotun du bien se rendre a l'évidence. Il était perdu.

Loki retint bravement ses larmes.

Il était peut-être un tout petit enfant, mais il était intelligent.

Il savait, pour l'avoir vu, que le pont principal était au niveau 1 et dans l'aile C, pour centrale.

Comme dans toute structure militaire, des références d'emplacement étaient peintes sur chaque cloison.

Là, il était au niveau 6, et dans l'aile J. Il fallait donc qu'il monte cinq escaliers et qu'il se déplace de plusieurs caissons vers la droite.

Avec un gros soupir, le petit se mit à marcher.

"- Loki ?"

Epuisé, le petit se laissa tomber assis par terre sur le sol lorsque quelqu'un appela son nom.

Il marchait depuis plus de deux heures à présent.

Il avait atteint le niveau 1 mais avait dû se perdre, il était dans l'aile LL.

Hills s'accroupit devant le petit.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es perdu ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"- Où est O'Malley ?"

"- Je sais pas, il est partit après avoir mit le dvd."

Le visage de la jeune femme se durcit.

Elle ramassa l'enfant dont les petits pieds étaient visiblement douloureux.

"- Je suis de garde sur le pont. Si tu promets de ne pas faire de bruit et de ne déranger personne, tu peux rester avec moi, d'accord ?"

Loki hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme et la laissa le porter jusqu'au pont principal.

Pour passer le temps, l'agent du SHIELD lui raconta un conte où un super papa venait au secours de ses bambins enlevés par un méchant sorcier.

Une fois arrivés sur le pont, Hills posa le petit sur le sol, immédiatement, Loki serra ses jambes dans ses bras.

"- Merci Madame Hills !"

"- Maria…" Sourit la jeune femme.

"- Merci Madame Maria !"

Cela fit sourire les autres agents de pilotage en même temps qu'elle.

"- De rien, petit Loki… Tu veux quelque chose pour jouer ?"

"- …. Madame Maria… C'est quoi un papa ?" Demanda soudain l'enfant.

L'agent s'accroupit devant le petit.

"- Et bien….."

"- HILLS !"

"- Flute, Fury…"

L'un des agents en charge de l'armement (et qui adorait jouer à Galaga) quitta sa place pour venir prendre le petit par la main.

"- Je m'en occupe, Agent Hills."

"- Merci."

"- HIIILLLS !"

"- J'arrive Colonel."

Elle caressa une seconde les cheveux tout doux du petit puis courut après Fury.

Loki soupira tristement.

Cette journée commençait à le fatiguer.

Assis sur les genoux de l'agent, il reposa sa question.

"- C'est quoi un papa ?"

"- Et bien…."

Pour l'humain, la notion était tellement simple qu'il ne savait même pas comment l'expliquer.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne savait pas lui répondre, Loki s'agita un peu.

"- Dis monsieur. Y a accès à internet ici ?"

"- Et bien… oui…"

"- Je peux ?"

Surprit, l'armurier posa le petit sur le siège près de lui puis alluma l'écran du poste près du sien, libre à cette heure.

Il rentra ses codes d'accès avec le protocole qui allait bien pour partager sa session puis ouvrit une page web.

"- Comme ça ?"

Loki se mit debout sur le siège pour voir le clavier puis tapa une url lettre après lettre.

L'armurier le regarda faire, ses yeux s'agrandissant petit à petit.

Tony avait ouvert le nom de domaine et l'extension exclusivement pour que Loki puisse avoir accès à son copain IA de n'importe où.

Loki chercha sur le bureau

"- Tu cherches quoi, poussin ?"

"- Un micro et les écouteurs pour les oreilles."

L'agent lui dénicha ce qu'il voulait puis utilisa du scotch pour réduire assez l'outil pour que Loki puisse l'utiliser.

"- C'est bien comme ça ?"

Loki eut un immense sourire.

"- Oui ! Merci !" Puis il se concentra sur l'écran. "Bonjour Jarvis !"

Dans les écouteurs, la voix connue lui répondit.

"- Bonjour, Monsieur Loki. Que puis-je pour vous."

"- Dis, c'est quoi un papa ?"

###############################

Steve se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil avec épuisement.

Les DoomBots avaient failli avoir leur peau.  
Contrairement à ce que le briefing leur avait annoncé ils n'étaient pas une vingtaine mais presque dix fois plus, à tel point que même l'équipe au sol de Coulson avait dû se défendre. Trois agents avaient été gravement blessés mais s'en sortiraient, deux autres amochés et Coulson avait un bras cassé sans compter les égratignures.

Si IronMan n'était pas intervenu, c'était toute l'équipe qui aurait été éliminé.

En échange de son intervention, Stark dorlotait une armure presque détruire, un nez cassé et une mâchoire amochée.

Natasha et Clint était également blessé, Thor avait une brulure sur le flanc et le dos qui le faisait souffrir affreusement, Banner était un peu gris de la destruction causée par Hulk et même Steve ne se sentait pas très bien.

C'était dans ce genre de situation que Captain America regrettait que de simples humains soient mêlés à leurs combats. C'était dangereux. Trop. Même si les agents savaient à quoi ils s'exposaient, il n'aimait pas ça.

Il n'aimait pas voir de simples humains périr à cause d'eux… De lui… Il ne voulait plus jamais voir un autre Bucky.

"- Tout le monde est vivant ?"

"- A défaut d'en bonne santé." Grogna Stark en se massant la mâchoire. " Sérieusement, Fury. Comment vous avez fait pour chier dans la colle comme ca ? Y a une différence entre vingt et deux cents quand même ! Ils ont fait quoi au renseignement ? Ils jouent à Diablo III ?"

"- Stark, ce n'est pas notre faute. Doom a réussi à abuser nos senseurs."

"- Oui, ça on avait remarqué !"

"- Tony… On est tous vivants non ?" Tenta de tempérer Bruce.

"- Pour cette fois !"

L'état des trois agents le rendait malade. S'ils avaient été mieux préparés, les trois hommes n'auraient pas risqués de perdre une jambe. Voir les deux.

"- Enfin, c'est finit au moins…"

"- J'attends vos rapports pour demain matin."

"- Ben voila déjà le mien !" Aboya Tony. "Vous services de renseignement, c'est de la merde !"

Même Coulson grogna un assentiment. Son bras lui faisait un mal de chien.

Hills toqua à la porte de la salle de réunion.

"- QUOI ?"

Elle avait à peine entrouvert la porte que Loki se ruait à l'intérieur. Il se jeta sur son frère qui grimaça de douleur. Immédiatement, Loki se figea avait de pousser un petit cri.

"- T'es blessé !"

Le scandale et l'outrage mélangé à la peur de l'enfant fit sourire les Avengers. Pour Loki, son frère était le plus fort de l'univers. Il ne pouvait PAS être blessé ! La peur de l'enfant s'escalada en panique lorsqu'il vit que personne n'avait été épargné.

"- Non… non non nonononon…." Se mit à répéter encore et encore le petit en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

"- Loki…"

Les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de l'enfant commençaient à vraiment inquiéter les adultes. Même Fury.

"- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive."

Thor réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer.

"- Quand il avait l'équivalent de cet âge… Notre frère ainé, Baldur… A été tué."

Thor fit un effort pour s'agenouiller près de son frère.

"- Loki… Je vais bien, c'est qu'une brulure."

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Loki lâchait de petits cris d'animal blessé tout en murmurant en asgardien.

"- Thor…"

Le prince prit doucement son petit frère dans ses bras, de plus en plus inquiet. Des spires vertes de magie s'élevaient du petit corps sans que Loki ne semble s'en rendre compte.

L'une d'elle finit par s'enrouler autour du torse de Thor qui retint un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle pénétra directement dans ses plaies. L'un après l'autre, les Avengers se retrouvèrent attaqués par la magie sauvage que dégageait le gosse.

"- BON SANG ! MAIS ASSOMEZ CE GOSSE !" Exigea Fury qui dégaina son taser.

Il hésita une seconde de trop. La magie réagit à l'agression et le plaqua au mur. Hills, immobile, fut totalement oblitérée par la magie. Elle n'était ni blessée ni une menace.

Lorsque la magie disparue, la plus part des blessures des Avengers avaient sinon disparues, au moins bien diminuées.

Thor serra très fort son petit frère épuisé contre lui.

"- Beau travail mon frère."

Totalement perdu, Loki se laissa cajoler en hoquetant encore un peu. Son frère ne pouvait pas être blessé, et les autres non plus. Qui le protègerait lui du monstre cyclopéen de ses cauchemars s'ils étaient blessés ?

Le téléphone de Fury sonna. Il se désincrusta du mur.

Il n'avait pas été blessé, juste écarté.  
La magie de Loki avait été…. Généreuse.

"- Fury."

"- Brisck, à l'infirmerie."

"- …. Comment vont-ils ?"

"- Justement, il s'est passé quelque chose."

"- Une vapeur verte qui les as bien rafistolé ?"

Le médecin resta surprit une seconde.

"- Oui monsieur, comment savez-vous ?"

"- Parce qu'on a eu la même chose ici avec les autres blessés."

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"- Visiblement Loki à mal vécut que son frère soit blessé."

Le médecin en resta les bras ballants. La mini crotte bleue pouvait faire ca ?

"- Colonel, plutôt que d'en faire un Avengers, vous voulez pas plutôt en faire un médecin ?"

Fury lui raccrocha au nez.

Pour l'instant, le bambin était surtout occupé à se faire réconforter de son gros chagrin et de sa grosse crise de panique par sept adultes plus habitués à taper des méchants qu'à les consoler.

############################

L'agent O'Malley était agacé.  
Depuis plusieurs heures, il cherchait le nabot qu'il avait en charge sans le trouver nulle part.  
Il l'avait enfermé dans la salle d'interrogatoire pourtant ! Il n'aurait jamais dut en sortir !  
A présent, il était convoqué par Fury pour rendre le gosse à son frère.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir inventer comme histoire pour tout mettre sur le dos du gosse ?  
Il n'avait rien contre lui hein. Vraiment rien ! Juste qu'il n'avait pas envie que sa carrière prenne un coup à cause de ce gosse.

"- Agent… Alors ? Où est le petit ?"

Hills avait raconté à six (voir sept ca dépendait qui comptait) Avengers comme Loki s'était retrouvé à sa garde.

Malgré sa fatigue, le bambin avait expliqué que l'agent l'avait juste oublié dans la salle où il l'avait mis. Le petit avait même essayé de dédouaner l'humain. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il devait avoir plein d'autres choses à faire.

Fury avait grincé des dents. Non parce que Loki avait été laissé dans la nature (quoi que) mais pour le principe.  
Il avait donné un ordre qui n'avait pas été suivit. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que le chef du SHIELD détestait, c'était bien ca !

"- Et bien… Heu….. Comment dire."

"- Pas la peine."

Les deux aiguillons d'acier s'enfoncèrent dans la poitrine de l'agent avant qu'il ne se mette à baver sur le tapis.

"- COULSON !" Aboya Fury.

Thor donna une claque sur l'épaule de l'agent.

"- Voilà qui est finement pensé, Fils de Coul ! Je n'aurais ainsi pas besoin de tuer cet imbécile pour son outrecuidance !" Sourit le dieu.

Phil finit par retirer le taser, le réarmer et le ranger puis prendre Loki ses bras de Thor pour que le dieu finisse l'agent d'un coup de pied bien placé.

Fury secoua la tête, blasé.

"- J'aime pas qu'on se fiche de moi." Expliqua Phil en guise d'excuse.

Même Steve n'avait pas bronché pour sauver l'agent de la vindicte de Coulson et de Thor. L'agent n'avait pas obéit à sa mission et Loki aurait pu être blessé ou pire si Hills ne l'avait pas pris en charge. L'helicarrier n'était pas un terrain de jeu pour bébé Jotun de cinq ans !

Fasciné, Loki avait regardé faire les deux adultes avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

############################

Phil avait couché le petit jotun dans son propre lit.

Après le bain et le diner, le petit garçon avait été si agité qu'il avait fallu la présence de toute la maisonnée près de lui pendant que Pepper lui lisait une histoire pour qu'il accepte d'aller se coucher.

Le petit avait eut très très peur. Il avait fallu plusieurs histoires et un grand verre de lait de jument sucré (le seul qu'il supportait) avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Phil avait été se coucher près d'une heure après le petit et un rapide débriefing de la journée.

Le jeune prince jotun s'était immédiatement collé à lui avant de s'endormir plus profondément.

Pourtant, Phil ne s'était pas endormit malgré son épuisement.

Lorsqu'il avait été sur que Loki ne risquait pas de se réveiller s'il quittait la chambre, il s'était relevé.

"- JARVIS" Avait-il murmuré une fois dans le couloir. "Prévient moi s'il se réveille, tu veux bien."

"- Bien sur monsieur."

C'était donc en caleçon avec un peignoir ironman sur le dos (une blague de Tony) qu'il buvait une double vodka assit sur le canapé du salon.

Il était si bien perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Steve.

"- JARVIS m'a prévenu que tu étais là et que ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller."

Phil sursauta. Si JARVIS s'en mêlait maintenant…

Ça faisait encore tout bizarre à l'agent que le héros de son enfance soit là, devant lui, en chair et en os, qu'il le tutoie et le considère comme un ami et un camarade de combat. Lui était juste un agent après tout. Un excellent agent, l'un des meilleurs même, mais juste un agent.

Certes, il était l'une des trois seules personnes du SHIELD à avoir un accès de niveau sept avec Hills et Fury. Fury était le seul niveau huit. Mais il était juste HUMAIN. Même Stark, si lui aussi était juste humain, avait au moins son armure et son intelligence redoutable. Clint avait sa mutation oculaire et ses réflexes (même si personne n'en parlait, c'était une évidence) quand à Natasha… Il n'était pas encore parvenu à savoir s'il s'agissait d'entrainement ou d'autre chose.

Mais que Steve, Captain America, ai pris sur lui de se relever à quatre heures du matin après une opération difficile pour être sûr que tout allait bien… Phil sentait son estomac se serrer.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"- Ce n'est rien, je réfléchis un peu trop. Tu devrais retourner te coucher. Les débriefs de demain ne seront pas facile."

Steve s'assit près de l'agent.

"- Ce n'est pas la mission d'aujourd'hui qui te perturbe. Tu as vu et participé à pire."

Phil resta silencieux un moment.

"- Non… En effet."

Steve n'ajouta rien. Il laissait l'agent s'exprimer à son propre rythme.

"- C'est Loki."

"- …. Quel est le soucis ?"

Phil se passa une main sur le crâne. Il le faisait rarement mais Steve avait vit comprit que c'était un signe de trouble évident.

"- …. Quand je suis allé me coucher tout à l'heure. Il s'est collé à moi, m'a fait un bisou sur la joue."

"- Rien d'étonnant jusque-là, il fait ça à tout le monde.

"- …. Il m'a dit "bonne nuit papa."

Steve se figea.

"- Ha…. D'accord…."

"- Messieurs ? J'ai pris la liberté de demander à Monsieur Thor de venir."

Phil grogna.

Des fois, l'IA avait un peu trop d'indépendance pour leur bien à tous.

"- Que se passe-t-il ami Coulson ? Ami Rogers ? Un problème avec mon frère ?"

Pour qu'il soit réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour une discussion avec les deux autres personnes qui s'occupaient le plus de Loki…

"- Peut-être." Admit Steve. "Assoie-toi."

Un peu inquiet, Thor obéit, les sourcils froncés.

"- Quel est la raison de votre requête à cette heure de la nuit ?"

"- Loki m'a appelé "papa" tout à l'heure." Soupira Phil d'une voix lugubre.

Thor se détendit immédiatement.

"- Ha, ce n'est que ça."

"- Thor !"

"- Voyons, ami Coulson. Vous vous êtes plus occupé de lui et avec plus de gentillesse en six semaines qu'Odin en près de quatre mille ans ! Comment vouliez-vous qu'il réagisse ?"

Phil soupira encore.

"- Et ça ne te dérange pas ?"

"- Pourquoi cela devrait-il me déranger ? Au contraire ! Mon frère à la possibilité de s'accrocher à quelqu'un de valeur cette fois. Mon frère est un survivant. Son instinct est bon. Vous le protégez, vous vous occupez de lui, et vous avez même attaqué un de vos propres collègues qui avait manqué à ses devoirs envers mon frère, pour le punir de son erreur. Que Loki vous ai choisi n'est pas une surprise, ami Coulson. Bien au contraire. Et je crois que l'inverse est vrai aussi." Sourit le dieu avant de se lever pour tapoter l'épaule de l'agent. "Vous faites un excellent père pour mon frère."

Et il retourna se coucher, pas plus déphasé que ça.

Phil par contre, resta réveillé toute la nuit, assis sur son lit, un bébé bleu dans les bras.

(NDas : si quelqu'un connaît le terme francais pour l'helicarrier….)


	3. Chapter 3 : l'oeil de ses gardiens

Une petite erreur

Chapitre 3 : Le regard de ses guardiens

Haha. Je vous laisse deviner qui est la conne qui avait perdu sa clé usb ! -_-

#############################

"- Heimdall ? As-tu trouvé mes fils ?"

Le Gardien du Bifrost hésita une seconde.

Il devait répondre honnêtement à la question de son roi. Seulement, encore une fois, Odin posait la mauvaise question.

"- Non mon roi. Je ne les ai pas trouvé."

Odin explosa en imprécation.

Quand il retrouverait Loki, l'avorton des glaces recevrait la punition terminale qu'il méritait pour avoir enlevé son fils.

Le Roi sauta sur le dos de Sleipnir qui renâcla méchamment puis retourna au palais.

Un peu écœuré, Heimdall secoua la tête.

Avait-il trouvé les fils d'Odin ? Non… il ne les avait pas cherchés.

Les fils d'Odin ? Le roi n'en avait qu'un seul de toute façon. Quand à Loki, un autre l'avait réclamé comme sien.

C'est avec un infime sourire que le Gardien du Bifrost retourna son attention sur la tour Stark.  
Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que quelques semaines et un peu de tendresse puisse transformer le jeune Jotun aussi profondément.

Il n'avait jamais aimé le jeune jotun. Il s'en était toujours méfié, comme presque tout le monde.  
A présent, le Gardien culpabilisait un peu.  
Comment Loki aurait-il tourné s'il avait été un peu soutenu dès le départ ?

Heimdall soupira.

Le devoir de Gardien lui était chevillé au cœur et au corps.

Il Garderait l'enfant.

##########################

"- Grand frère !"

Thor baissa les yeux sur la petite forme fluette et bleue de son cadet.

"- Oui Loki ?"

Le gamin s'accrocha à la jambe de son pantalon puis escalada son frère comme un écureuil monte à un arbre.

"- Je m'ennuie."

Thor soupira.

L'ennuie avait été la plaie de l'enfance de son frère et le problème semblait se répéter. Loki était trop intelligent et trop rapide pour son propre bien.

"- Tu n'as pas des questions à poser à JARVIS ?"

Loki secoua la tête.

"- Des livres à lire ?"

"- J'ai finit les trois mousquetaires et leurs suite ce matin."

"- Hum…. Anthony est dans son atelier, il peut peut-être…"

"- Mais j'ai envie de faire quelque chose avec TOI !" Plaida le petit avec un regard de chiot battu.

Thor sourit à son petit frère.

Depuis quand Loki n'avait-il pas demandé à son ainé de faire quelque chose rien qu'avec lui ? Des siècles. Ces derniers temps, enfin, avant la catastrophe, Loki l'évitait même au maximum s'il le pouvait.

"- Ha. Et bien dans ce cas, qu'as-tu envie de faire, mon frère ?"

"- Je sais pas, mais je veux avec toi !"

Thor se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il voulait bien n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir à Loki mais il ne connaissait pas trop Migdar. Etonnamment, Loki connaissait les humains bien mieux que lui. Il avait toujours passé bien plus de temps parmi les mortels que son ainé.

"- Je ne connais pas trop Migdar, mon frère. Je ne sais pas trop ce que nous pourrions faire tous les deux… Je sais ! JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Qu'est ce que mon frère et moi pourrions nous faire ensemble ?"

L'IA resta silencieuse un moment à traiter à la fois la demande et surtout, son potentiel destructeur.

"- Je peux vous proposer une balade à cheval dans central park, la fete foraine à côté ainsi que le musée d'histoire naturelle. Pour la fete, je vous conseille d'être accompagné par quelqu'un."

Thor baissa les yeux sur Loki, confortablement installé dans ses bras.

"- Qu'est ce qui te tenterait mon frère ?"

Loki réfléchit.

La balade à cheval était tentante mais il était bien dans les bras de son frère. La fête foraine, il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais n'avait pas envie de partager Thor. Quand au musée…

"- JARVIS ? y a des choses à apprendre dans un musée ?"

"- Bien sur, monsieur Loki."

"- Alors musée !" S'enthousiasma l'enfant.

"- Puis-je vous conseiller de prendre chacun un Starkphone et une paire d'oreillette ? Ainsi je pourrais vous servir de guide." Proposa calmement l'IA.

Les deux dieux acceptèrent. Il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure pour arriver à comprendre l'usage de l'appareil mais une fois l'objet en poche et l'oreillette bluetooth allumée, ils pouvaient partir voir le large monde sans chaperon. JARVIS le faisait très bien merci beaucoup. L'IA leur indiqua même où trouver l'une des cartes de crédit que Tony laissait à disposition de ses locataires.

#####################

"- Chef ! On a une situation !"

Clint grogna.

Il était rarement de corvée de bureau mais avec son poignet foulé, Coulson l'avait cantonné à la surveillance des jeunes recrues qui surveillaient les rapports croisés qui atterrissaient en permanence sur les bureaux du SHIELD.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Un alien bleu aurait été vu dans un musée."

"- Des images ?"

"- Voila chef."

Clint se focalisa sur son écran d'ordinateur avant de soupirer.

Des fois, Thor était à abattre.

"- Laissez tomber, c'est rien."

"- Mais… heu… C'est… C'est pas une photo truquée hein !"

"- Oui, je sais."

Les gamins que Clint surveillaient n'étaient que des niveaux un ou deux. En tant que niveau six, il n'allait pas leur révéler trop de choses.

"- Heu… Chef…"

"- Quoi ?"

"- C'est quoi alors ?"

"- Juste Thor qui balade mon fils, Agent." Informa tranquillement Coulson en entrant dans le bureau. "Clint, vas-y s'il te plait. On ne sait jamais."

Barton fila rejoindre Thor au musée.

Les jeunes recrues restèrent perplexes. Le fils de l'agent Coulson ? Depuis quand il avait un fils ? Et depuis quand il était tout bleu ?

Phil eut un petit sourire en coin.

Fury n'avait pas été très compliqué à convaincre.  
Loki avait à présent une identité terrienne tout à fait officielle en tant que Loki Philipson.

Et même une carte d'identité et un livret A qu'il lui avait ouvert. C'était ce que faisait tout parent responsable quand il avait un enfant.

Heureusement que les mutants existaient tient. Certaines choses étaient ainsi plus faciles à expliquer.

Phil soupira soudain.  
Et dire que quatre mois plus tôt, Loki l'empalait par derrière sur son sceptre.  
La vie était étrange des fois… Il l'avait pardonné si vite…

Il effleura sans même s'en rendre compte la longue cicatrice qu'il avait sur le torse et qu'il sentait à travers sa chemise.

Que dirait-il au petit quand il poserait des questions ? Parce qu'il y viendrait bien sur. Loki n'était pas le genre d'enfant à ne PAS poser les questions qu'il ne fallait pas.

######################

Les deux frères ne réalisaient pas vraiment la commotion que leur présence causait dans le musée.

Ils avaient payés leur place, puis, toujours JARVIS dans l'oreille, avaient commencés à faire le grand tour.

Thor avait très vite installé Loki sur l'un de ses bras pour que son frère ne se fatigue pas trop et puisse profiter de la visite.

En temps ordinaire, Thor se serait très vite ennuyé. Après tout, ils se baladaient pour l'instant entre des squelettes de dinosaures. Pour l'héritier d'Asgard, cela aurait pu être particulièrement ennuyeux. Ce n'étaient que des vieux os après tout. Mais c'était sans compter sur JARVIS qui semblait prendre plaisir à les guider dans leur visite. L'IA leur apprenait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir que les animaux disparu tout en agrémentant son audio guide de petits anecdotes aussi bien sur la découvertes des fossiles que sur les théories passées sur la vie de ces animaux ou de leur évolution.

Les deux princes étaient fascinés.

Comment auraient-il pu savoir que derrière la découverte de ce petit bout d'os de deux centimètre de long se cachait l'un des plus gros sauropodes qui avait foulé Migdar ? Ou que le requin dont ils observaient la dent fossilisée devait mesurer dans les 20m de long ? Ou qu'il existait des dinosaures avec des plumes ?

"- Hé !"

"- Ami Barton ! Salutation, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" S'inquiéta Thor.

L'archer eut un sourire penaud.

"- C'était pas très discret de balader bébé schtroumph sans fond de teint, Thor. On a eut des signalements pour un alien."

Thor fit immédiatement une tête de trois pieds de long.

Il avait oublié ce détail. Il était tellement habitué à voir son petit frère tout bleu…

"- Aime pas le bleu ?" s'attrista Loki, désolé.

Clint ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant. Il était hors de question que le bambin se haïsse comme l'adulte l'avait fait.

"- Moi si, j'aime beaucoup le bleu. Mais les humains n'ont pas l'habitude de voir un aussi joli bébé que toi tout bleu. Ils sont jaloux."

Loki gloussa avant de froncer les sourcils.

Lentement, sa peau pâlit, les marques claniques disparurent, puis il ne resta plus que le petit Loki que Thor se rappelait de son enfance.

"- Comme ca ?"

Clint félicita le gamin.

"- Wahou ! T'es trop fort en fait !"

Tout fier, Loki sourit largement à l'Avengers.

Une tristesse certaine serra la gorge de Barton. Il retrouvait davantage dans ce visage à présent bien rose l'homme qui avait fait de lui son esclave. Pourtant, les yeux n'étaient pas les même. Il n'y avait plus de folie, plus de douleur, plus de terreur non plus. Juste une joie enfantine que l'archer n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour chez le prince. A part Thor, il était de tous les Avengers celui qui connaissait le mieux Loki. Et sur certains sujets, il en savait probablement davantage que le prince d'Asgard lui-même. Loki n'avait pas trouvé utile de cacher ses pensées et des tourments à son esclave du SHIELD.

Thor caressa les cheveux de son frère. Quelque soit sa couleur, il l'aimait tel qu'il était.

"- Ca va ? Ca ne te fatigue pas trop ?"

Loki secoua la tête. C'était facile, comme si sa magie savait déjà faire. Tellement que ca ne tirait presque pas sur ses réserves.

"- Bien. Mais tu sais que lorsqu'on est à la maison tu peux rester tout bleu hein."

Loki hocha la tête. Pourtant, il aimait bien être comme son frère. Il se sentait encore plus proche de lui. Et ça, il aimait très fort.

Barton observa les deux frères un moment avant de se décider. La situation était réglée. Il n'y avait plus besoin de lui.

"- Je vous laisse les garçons. Appelez si vous avez besoin d'aide et ne faites pas de bêtises. A ce soir !"

Thor et Loki saluèrent l'archer puis retournèrent à leur visite.

"- On va où maintenant ? On a finit avec la galerie de paléontologie."

Loki montra un plan à son frère qui s'en approcha docilement.

"- Là ! Veux aller voir l'Egypte !"

Thor remonta son frère sur son bras.

"- A vos ordres mon prince !"

Loki éclata de rire avant de se bouiner contre Thor.

####################

Loki pleurait doucement dans les bras de Phil.

Sans bruit, sans un mot, comme seul un bébé habitué à la maltraitance peut le faire.

Ce n'était pas conscient bien sur, mais le corps de l'enfant se souvenait comment ne pas se faire remarquer pour ne pas se faire gronder encore.

Un garçon ne pleurait pas. Un prince ne pleurait pas. Sinon, on lui donnait une vraie raison de pleurer.  
Même si personne dans la tour n'aurait levé la main contre lui, le bébé pleurait sans bruit.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Siffla Phil en foudroyant Thor du regard.

Désolé, le grand blond soupira.

"- Il y avait une exposition au musée. Sur la mythologie nordique."

Les Avengers pâlirent tous.

"- Le guide m'a reconnu et m'a demandé si certains mythes étaient vrais. J'ai essayé de partir rapidement mais les gens… Bref, Loki a entendu certaines histoires sur lui.

Phil serrait le bambin contre lui avec la possessivité d'une maman ourse.

"- Et il s'est rappelé des choses." Finit Thor.

L'agent ne frappa pas l'asgardien comme il en avait soudain mortellement envie. Pour l'instant, il fallait calmer l'enfant.

"- Loki ?"

"- Je… je suis vraiment… méchant ?" Hoqueta le bambin, les yeux brillants de désespoir.

Thor effleura les cheveux de son frère.

"- Non…. Non mon frère. Tu as fait des bêtises mais tu n'es pas méchant." Contra le dieu du tonnerre. "Tu n'es pas méchant." Insista-t-il sans trop savoir quoi dire de plus.

Loki AVAIT fait des choses monstrueuses. Sur la vague du désespoir, certes, mais il les avait commises. Et à présent… Odin, qu'il ne se rappelle pas, pitié !

##########################

Tous les Avengers avaient des cernes jusqu'aux genoux.

La nuit avait été…. Très difficile.

Dans les bras de Coulson et Thor, Loki dormait.  
Enfin.

Les cris s'étaient enfin arrêtés, les larmes étaient enfin sèches.  
Mais c'était un petit garçon de 8 ans environ qui dormait à présent contre son père adoptif et son frère ainé.

"- C'est finit ?"

Thor hocha la tête.

"- Je le pense, ami Stark…"

Le bruit des os qui se brisaient pour grandir en quelques minutes, des muscles qui se déchiraient et des tendons qui claquaient les avait tous rendu malade.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"- Sa magie à du estimer qu'il en avait assez apprit sur lui-même pour grandir un peu…"

Thor aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son frère grandisse "normalement" et non pas par à-coups, comme ce qu'il venait de vivre.

La magie était la cause de son état, elle serait aussi la solution.  
Malheureusement.

Le visage gris d'angoisse, Coulson caressait le front du petit garçon.

La peau du jeune jotun était à présent bien pâle, comme celle de l'homme qu'il serait adulte.

"- Et bien la magie, ca pue !" Commenta Tony en avalant un verre de jus d'orange.

Un petit gémissement échappa à Loki avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

Il n'avait dormit qu'une petite heure. Et encore, il s'était plus vraisemblablement évanouit de douleur que vraiment endormit. Dès qu'il avait été inconscient, son petit corps s'était modifié encore plus vite.

"- Loki… Comment te sens-tu mon frère ?" S'inquiéta immédiatement Thor.

Les yeux brillants de douleur, le petit garçon retenait bravement ses larmes.

"- J'ai mal… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que Fandral me déteste ?"

Coulson releva un regard interrogatif sur Thor qui soupira au bout d'un instant lorsqu'il comprit à quoi son frère faisait référence.

"- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, petit frère. Fandral est juste très fier de son apparence. Il n'a pas aimé trouver sa garde robe toute rose."

Le petit garçon renifla doucement.

"- Mais c'est pas moi !" Plaida-t-il.

Thor lui caressa la joue.

"- Je sais… Je te crois mon frère. Je te crois."

Quand la scène s'était produite, bien des siècles plus tôt, personne n'avait cru Loki. Jusqu'à ce qu'une lingère finisse par avouer qu'un bain de teinture s'était renversé dans un bac de lavage.

Loki avait été passé à tabac par un Fandral adolescent et fouetté pour avoir détruit les vêtements d'une vingtaine de personnes. Quand la vérité avait été connue, Odin ne s'était même pas excusé pour la punition, pas plus que Fandral.

"- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, petit frère. C'est juste un accident."

Rassuré que son grand frère le croit, le petit garçon se serra plus fort contre son père adoptif et se rendormit.

Phil attendit d'être sur que Loki soit complètement inconscient.

"- Thor ?"

Le prince d'Asgard leur expliqua les événements.

"- Loki est un menteur. Certes. Mais Loki n'a jamais eut de chance non plus." Finit par soupirer Thor. "Sa vie entière a été un mensonge. Il s'est toujours réfugié dans ce qu'il était finalement. Un Mensonge vivant."

Clint frémissait de rage impuissante.

"- Je te préviens, Thor. Si jamais je vois ton père, je lui tire une flèche dans le genou." *

######################

"- Tony…."

L'ingénieur sursauta si fort que le fer à souder qu'il tenait lui échappa des mains pour lui bruler le poignet.

"- Loki !"

Le visage du petit garçon se crispa comme s'il attendait de se faire taper.

Tony reposa le fer à souder sur son super puis descendit de son siège pour s'accroupir devant l'enfant.

"- Tu m'as fait peur, poussin. Fais un peu plus de bruit quand tu rentres dans l'atelier, d'accord ? Je ne voudrais pas te blesser par accident."

Loki releva lentement la tête.

"- Tu vas pas me taper ?"

"- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?"

"- Tu t'es brulé à cause de moi."

"- C'est rien ca. Et puis ce n'est pas ta faute. D'ailleurs…JARVIS, préviens-moi quand Loki entre dans l'atelier."

"- Bien monsieur."

"- Je fais beaucoup de tests en ce moment." Expliqua le milliardaire à l'enfant. "Si tu entres au mauvais moment tu pourrais être blessé."

"- Mais c'est pas grave ça. Je guéris toujours."

Tony resta consterné une seconde.

"- Ho… Loki…."

Il souleva l'enfant de terre pour le serrer contre lui.

Même si Loki avait vieillit et se ressemblait un peu plus, il restait un petit garçon. Et un petit garçon de plus en plus blessé.

"- C'est le rôle des adultes de protéger les petits garçons. Pas l'inverse. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu guéris vite que tu ne dois pas faire attention à toi."

Tony déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

Avec les années de plus acquises en quelques heures, Loki avait changé de caractère.

Il était plus timide, plus discret, plus farouche aussi. Un peu comme un chiot qu'on a trop frappé. Petit à petit, il se distanciait de son frère tout en recherchant presque désespérément son approbation et sa présence.

Loki leur faisait peine.

Ils voyaient tous le dieu des mensonges naitre sous leurs yeux et la transformation leur faisait mal.

"- Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?" Finit par changer de sujet l'ingénieur.

"- Je m'ennuie."

"- Ha…"

"- Tout le monde est occupé et…Je te dérange hein…"

Le gamin baissa le nez.

Il était habitué à déranger.

On accueillait toujours Thor à bras ouverts, mais pas lui. Jamais lui.

"- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu ne me déranges pas. Au contraire même, j'ai une excuse pour faire une pause. JARVIS, qu'elle heure est-il ?"

"- 16h30 monsieur."

"- Ha ! L'heure du gouter, je savais bien que j'avais faim. Tu veux quelque chose ?"

Les yeux de l'enfant brillèrent.

"- Oui ! Un chocolat et des gaufres, je peux ?"

Tony lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Avec les années en plus, l'alimentation du petit se faisait plus normale. Son organisme d'habituait même s'il restait maigre et efflanqué comme une haridelle. Cela faisait facilement une semaine que Loki n'avait pas attaqué un yukka ou une chaussette.

Et ca faisait aussi une semaine qu'ils n'entendaient plus les petits petons trotter sur le parquet ou les gloussements heureux de l'enfant.

Loki marchait dans l'ombre, sans bruit, les yeux baissés sur le sol.

Et ca leur foutait le moral en miette et le cœur en vrac.

C'était fou la vitesse à laquelle ils s'étaient tous attachés à l'enfant.

Phil était devenu son père, Thor restait son frère, mais tous les autres étaient devenus comme ses oncles ou ses tantes.

L'enfant sur la hanche, Loki le porta jusqu'à la cuisine.

"- JARVIS, où est tout le monde ?"

"- Steve Rogers et Thor sont au SHIELD. Clint Barton et Natasha Romanov sont en mission. Monsieur Banner est en train de diriger une expérience dans les laboratoires inférieurs et l'Agent Coulson est en mission pour la journée."

Tony hocha la tête.

Il assit Loki à la table de la cuisine pendant qu'il préparait le chocolat du petit et les gaufres.

"- Flute !"

Loki gloussa lorsque la casserole de lait froid échappa aux mains de l'ingénieur.

"- Mais quel imbécile !"

"- Attends !" Rit l'enfant.

Il eut un mouvement de la main et le lait retourna dans la casserole qui se posa sur le feu allumé. Les gaufres atterrirent dans le grille pain et la cafetière s'enclencha avec une nouvelle tournée de café fraichement moulu.

Tony siffla entre ses dents.

"- La vache ! Tu deviens trop fort à ca, Loki ! Je suis impressionné."

L'enfant rougit doucement avant de baisser les yeux, tout content. Il aimait qu'on soit fier de lui. Ca réchauffait le froid glacé qu'il sentait au fond de lui.

Tony les servit tous les deux puis migra sur le canapé.

Loki se cagoussouna contre lui immédiatement.

Malgré les années prises, le petit jotun était toujours aussi affamé de câlins. Peut-être même plus encore.

Tony soupira en lui caressant les cheveux.

C'était étrange d'avoir le mini dieu avec eux.

Il y avait une dichotomie croissante entre Loki l'enfant et Loki l'adulte. Ou plus exactement entre Loki Philipson et Loki Odinson.

Philipson était "la" avec eux. Pourtant, Odinson était en dessous, prêt a bondir, empoisonnant les réactions et les souvenirs du petit.  
Petit à petit, ils parviendraient à faire oublier le second au profit du premier, mais c'était long… Si long… on ne pouvait effacer 4000 années de vie en quelques semaines.  
Mais ils y travaillaient tous.

S'ils n'arrivaient pas à effacer Odinson, au moins arriveraient ils à le tempérer et à le soigner un peu. Les souvenirs seraient toujours là, douloureux, pénibles et cruels, mais eux étaient là, prêt à les recouvrir d'autres souvenirs qui eux seraient meilleur.

Tony déposa soudain un baiser sur le front de l'enfant alors qu'il réalisait quelque chose.

"- Je t'aime petit bouchon…"

Le sourire timide et lumineux de l'enfant était magique.

###########################

Fury observait l'enfant avec un mélange de suspicion et d'incrédulité.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Loki finit par baisser le nez.

Il posa ce qu'il tenait sur le bureau puis quitta la pièce en courant.

"- Bravo ! A non mais franchement, Bravo !" Persifla Hill avec colère avant de filer à la suite du petit garçon.

Elle le trouva rapidement au coin du couloir, assit par terre.

"- Loki…"

"- Je suis désolé…"

Elle souleva l'enfant du sol pour le prendre à cou.

"- Allez, ne pleure pas mon petit. Ce n'est rien. Fury est un vieux c…fou."

Loki avait peur de Fury et tentait timidement d'apaiser le directeur du SHIELD mais sans grand succès. Il avait pensé que lui offrir un dessin pourrait aider. Mais visiblement….

Loki avait toujours peur des borgnes sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

"- Papa et grand frère me manquent." Murmura l'enfant.

"- Je sais, ils ne vont pas tarder."

Enfin, Hill esperait.

Les Avengers avaient été envoyés en mission depuis 72h contre des Skrulls et n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Quelques rapports fragmentaires leurs étaient parvenus, mais ce n'était pas encore ca.

"- J'ai peur." Avoua Loki.

"- Peur de quoi ?"

"- Qu'ils rentrent pas. Les guerriers, ca rentre pas toujours." Souffla le petit, la joue sur l'épaule de l'agent

"- HILL !"

La jeune femme soupira.

"- Allez, faut que j'y retourne. Tu viens avec moi ?"

Loki hocha timidement la tête.

Il ne voulait pas mais le devait.

Presque caché dans les jambes de l'agent, Loki la suivit dans le bureau de Fury.

"- On a des nouvelles. Ils seront là dans une heure."

Hill hocha la tête.

"- Et bien, allez y !" Aboya encore le Directeur du SHIELD.

Loki se sortit des jambes de la jeune femme.

Hésitant, il trotta sur ses petits pieds nus jusqu'à Fury et eut l'impudence de lui sauter au cou avant de lui déposer un bisou sur la joue.

Il fila plus vite que le vent hors du bureau.

Hill eut un sourire amusé que les grognements de protestation du colonel ne parvinrent pas à diminuer.

Elle sortit à la suite du petit jotun.  
Sur le mur, Fury avait scotché le dessin de Loki.

###################

Odin fixait le mur du grand hall sans vraiment le voir.

Le roi était… triste… Déçut…. Mais pas vraiment étonné.

Heimdall lui avait mentit.

Etait-ce la première fois ?

Il en doutait.

Avec un soupir, son œil unique se reposa sur le Gardien.

"- Pourquoi m'avoir mentit ?"

"- Je n'ai jamais mentit, mon Roi. Vous n'avez juste pas posé les bonnes questions."

"- Je croirais entendre Loki."

"- Peut-être auriez vous du l'écouter davantage au lieu de simplement l'entendre." Fit remarquer le Gardien.

Odin serra les mâchoires.

Il fit un signe à un des gardes qui retira son épée à Heimdall.

"- Emmenez-le."

Loki détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait.

Même une force de la nature comme le Gardien avait succombé à ses mensonges et des tromperies.

######

* ami joueur de Skyrim, tout ça…


	4. Chapter 4 : un parfum de liberté

Une petite erreur

Chapitre 4 : un parfum de liberté

Non, sérieusement, faut que j'arrete d'oublier ma clé USB au boulot, ca aurait du être posté vendredi ca. Pas lundi.

####################################

Les Avengers avaient une fois de plus dut partir en mission en emmenant Coulson avec eux.  
Comme à chaque fois, c'est un Loki au cœur brisé qui attendait leur retour.

L'enfant était plus accroché à son père adoptif qu'une bernacle à son rocher et plus possessif avec son frère qu'un ours avec son miel.

Sa possessivité s'étendait sur les autres Avengers dans une moindre mesure et petit à petit sur d'autres humains.

Hill était sa troisième tata, le responsable armement qui lui avait apprit à jouer à Galaga était un ami et même Fury était petit à petit apprivoisé par l'enfant. A moins que ce soit l'enfant qui s'apprivoise… Mais peu importait. A présent il y avait une dizaine de dessins sur le mur du Directeur du SHIELD et un petit jotun de huit ans somnolant sur le canapé tout neuf de son bureau, un trench en cuir sur les épaules. Oui, avec l'âge, le directeur commençait a avoir mal au dos. Un canapé était idéal pour se reposer un peu. Voila voila voila. Et la table bale a hauteur d'enfant assis par terre ? Un accident bien sur. Les crayolas dans leur boite sur le coté ? Ca se gommait bien sur les blueprint….

Plus le temps passait et plus Loki était possessif avec eux. Ils étaient "ses" humains, à lui, tout seul.

"- Mr Fury ?"

"- Nick."

Loki eut un sourire timide avant de se redresser.

"- Tonton Nick… Ils sont partit où ?"

Pas besoin d'expliquer de qui l'enfant parlait.

"- En mission."

"- Où ?"

"- En Amérique du Sud."

"- Pourquoi ?"

Fury soupira.

"- Tu poses toujours autant de questions ?"

Loki hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"- Tonton Tony il me laisse poser toutes les questions que je veux parce qu'il dit qu'on ne peux pas apprendre dans savoir et que pour savoir il faut poser la bonne question. Et que pour poser la bonne question, il faut connaitre la réponse qu'on attends."

"- ….. C'est pas un peu compliqué ?"

"- Il dit aussi que je pose que des questions dont je peux comprendre la réponse."

"- Et tu as comprit ce qu'il voulait dire ?"

"- Bien sur ?"

"- Amuse-moi ?"

"- Ca veux dire que je dois apprendre à diriger l'esprit qui me réponds sur ce que je veux savoir et non sur ce qu'ils croient savoir. Parce que la bouche ment souvent, mais pas l'esprit ni les yeux."

Fury resta la bouche ouverte une minute avant qu'une horrible pensée ne lui traverse l'esprit. Si ce qu'il soupçonnait était vrai, pas étonnant que Loki ai été aussi malheureux à Asgard.

"-… Loki… Tu entends les pensées des gens ?"

"- Ho oui ! Toujours !"

"- ….. Même… Avant ?"

Le petit se renfrogna.

Il comprenait la notion du "avant" mais n'aimait pas y penser. Ca lui faisait mal à la tête et il ça lui faisait peur.

"- Oui… Toujours…"

Et après Odin avait voulu faire croire à ce gosse qu'il l'aimait ?  
Crétin doré.

##################

Thor serrait son petit frère contre lui avec tendresse.

Loki s'ouvrait petit à petit comme jamais sa première jeunesse ne lui avait permit de le faire.

Le bambin se laissa cajoler une minute avant de sauter par terre.

Il prit la main de Phil à gauche, celle de son frère à droite, puis leur sourit.

L'agent ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Il souriait bien plus depuis que mini Loki était entré dans sa vie.

Tony avait proposé une fin de journée à la fête foraine, ce que tous les Avengers avaient acceptés avec plaisir.

Pour l'instant, Clint ruinait le fond de commerce d'un forain en frappant en plein centre des cibles avec un arc, Natasha en ruinait un autre avec un lancer de fléchettes et Steve s'amusait avec un punching-ball électronique.

A chaque fois qu'ils gagnaient quelque chose, une peluche supplémentaire s'ajoutait à la collection de Loki qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête et des câlins.  
Derrière le groupe, un troupeau d'agent de niveau un et deux suivaient avec une tête d'enterrement, les bras chargés de peluches.

Un peu plus raisonnable, Bruce s'était contenté d'aller acheter des glaces italiennes pour tout le monde (même les agents) et avait fait la distribution.

Loki était resté fasciné par la glace.

Le froid le fascinait toujours.

Il faisait partie de lui après tout.

"- Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux faire à présent, mon fils ?"

Loki sentit son petit cœur se gonfler de joie. Il adorait quand Phil l'appelait comme ca. Il savait qu'il était juste adopté, mais l'agent le considérait vraiment comme à lui. Et ca faisait du bien. Parce que Phil avait "choisit" de le prendre avec lui alors qu'il aurait pu le laisser à son frère, Loki n'aurait pas été tout seul.

"- On peut aller dans le manège ? S'il te plait ?" Demanda le petit en montrant une montagne russe.

"- Bien sur, trésor."

Le petit et tous les avengers se retrouvèrent bien vite dans les wagons, chacun le leur à part Phil et Loki, Natasha et Clint.

Il avait fallut caser Thor dans le sien avec un chausse pied.

##################

Odin attendait dans l'observatoire du Bifrost.

La rumeur s'était très vite rependue qu'Heimdall avait été arrêté et mit en cellule pour trahison.  
Certains n'y croyaient pas, d'autres blâmaient Loki d'avoir possédé l'esprit du Gardien, quelques uns, rares, se demandaient pourquoi Heimdall protégeait les princes.  
Et surtout de quoi.

Sif fut la première à saluer le roi, vite imitée par ses trois amis.

"- Majesté…."

"- Je veux que vous trouviez et rameniez Thor et Loki."

"- Mon roi…" Hésita Fandral, mal à l'aise.

S'opposer à Thor allait être… Difficile.  
Et dangereux. Sans compter qu'il était leur ami, ils ne voulaient pas lui faire du mal.

"- Ramenez-moi Thor vivant. Pour Loki, je m'en fiche."

Les quatre amis s'entre regardèrent.

Ils ne portaient pas Loki dans leur cœur. Ils ne lui avaient jamais fait confiance. Mais quand même !

Quand à l'autorisation tacite de cogner Thor jusqu'à soumission….

Ils n'aimaient pas ca du tout.

#######################

Loki était fatigué.

La fin de journée dans les manèges avait été mémorable, il croulait sous les peluches, son petit ventre était remplis de crème glacée, de churros, de pommes d'amour et de gaufres au chocolat, ses pieds lui faisaient mal dans ses bottines en cuir souple faites sur mesures par le bottier de Tony et sa magie lui soufflait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps son glamour. Fatigué comme il l'était, sa concentration, aussi minimale soit elle pour le maintenir, ne tiendrait pas plus d'une heure ou deux.

Loki avait besoin de dormir. Sa sieste ratée de l'après-midi lui manquait.

Installé sur le dos de Clint pendant que les autres profitaient d'un tour en maison fantôme (Loki était trop jeune et Clint détestait ça), le petit laissait glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'archer comme il aurait caressé un doudou.

"- Dis tonton Clint…"

"- Hmmm…."

"- Pourquoi tu as peur de moi alors que tu m'aimes tout plein en même temps ?"

L'agent se figea.

Il avala péniblement sa salive avant de soupirer.

Fury leur avait fait passer un mémo sur l'empathie de l'enfant.

"- C'est… Compliqué…."

Loki resta silencieux mais se redressa un peu avant de réfléchir.

"- Je t'ai fait quelque chose… avant… hein ?"

Petit à petit, l'enfant comprenait qu'il avait été adulte une première fois. Si les souvenirs étaient encore diffus et lointain, il les savait là, cachés quelque part dans son esprit. Il n'était plus le bébé innocent de son retour sur terre.

"- ….. Oui…. Mais c'est du passé, Loki… Tu n'es plus le même qu'à ce moment là. On ne peut pas reprocher à un animal blessé de mordre n'est ce pas ?"

Le petit resta silencieux.

"- J'étais blessé."

"- Pas physiquement… Pas "trop" physiquement plus exactement. Mais là et là." Continua Clint qui avait fait passer l'enfant dans ses bras avant de lui toucher le crane et la poitrine d'un doigt. "Là et là, ca saignait à vif."

Loki passa ses bras autours du cou de l'archer.

"- Pardon… je suis désolé…."

Barton lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant sans réelle mémoire qui s'excusait, mais les plaies cicatrisaient. Un peu.

"- Monsieur ? On a une situation." Coupa soudain un agent.

Barton installa Loki sur sa hanche pour se libérer une main. Son smartphone sonna à la seconde.

"- Fury."

"- Que ce passe-t-il, directeur ?" La voix était celle de Coulson.

Ils étaient donc tous en conférence téléphonique.

"- Des Doombots ont été repérés en approche de votre position. Vous allez devoir sécuriser le périmètre et les éliminer."

Tony grogna.

Les éliminer ? Il n'avait pas son armure !

Ils étaient tous en slip bon sang !

"- Bordel, Fury, mais vos services de renseignements sont bouffés de l'intérieur ! C'est pas possible autrement !"

Le directeur grogna. Malheureusement, Stark avait probablement raison et la purge en court prendrait encore quelques jours voir semaines.

Clint donna Loki à un agent.

"- Vous, vous restez avec Loki. Vous ne le quittez pas des yeux et vous ne vous éloignez pas de là."

L'archer n'avait pas son arme de prédilection mais il savait aussi utiliser des armes de poing.

Les doombots envahirent la fête foraine puis se ne fut plus que le chaos des cris des civils et des déflagrations des armes.

####################

Loki s'était caché avec l'agent sous un stand de hotdog.

L'humain l'avait protégé de son corps lorsque la déflagration d'un bot explosant les avait touchés.

L'humain était blessé mais vivant. Quand à Loki, il avait mal à la tête, la nausée et du sang bleu coulait sur sa tempe.

Son glamour était tombé depuis longtemps sans que le petit n'arrive à le rétablir.

Pour l'instant, il utilisait tout ce qu'il pouvait de magie consciente pour maintenir le bouclier qui les protégeaient, l'agent et lui.

L'enfant refusait de laisser mourir l'homme qui l'avait protégé en mettant sa vie devant la sienne.

Il était petit, mais il était borné. Un trait de caractère qu'il partageait avec Thor et qu'ils avaient tous les deux hérités de leur mère.

Mais Loki savait aussi qu'il arrivait au bout de ses forces. Il fouilla donc les poches de l'agent jusqu'à en sortir un smartphone estampillé du SHIELD. Il le tripota jusqu'à tomber sur l'icône "urgence".

Lorsqu'on décrocha à l'autre bout du fil, le bambin expliqua sa situation et celle de l'agent Cromwell (puisque c'était son nom visiblement). Son interlocuteur lui promis de l'aide.

Une aide qui n'arriva pas avant un grand type en cape verte avec un masque en métal sur le visage.

"- Tient donc… Qu'est ce que nous avons là ?"

Loki glapit lorsqu'une main gantée le pécha de sous le stand effondré.

"- LACHE MOI ! LACHE MOI GROSSE BRUTE !" Se débattit le petit Jotun en crachant comme un chat faché.

Victor Doom resta à la fois amusé et perplexe devant l'enfant.

Normalement, tout le monde avait peur de lui.

S'il n'avait pas récupéré la petite crotte bleue par le col de la chemise, il était sur qu'il se serait fait griffé et mordre dans les trois secondes.

"- Qu'est ce que tu es ?" S'intéressa le scientifique.

"- Mon papa il va te taser le museau et tu vas baver sur le tapis !" Prévint Loki. "Et mon frère il va t'aplatir avec Mjolnir !"

"- Ton frère ? Avec Mjolnir ? Vraiment… Hum…. Je croyais que Thor n'avait qu'un seul frère ?"

Vraiment, Doom était amusé par la furie du petit enfant autant que par sa magie. Si le gosse avait relevé son bouclier et avait utilisé la magie qui lui restait pour l'attaquer, il aurait sans doute pu se libérer. Mais l'enfant était visiblement bien éduqué et préférait protéger un autre que lui-même.

"- Tu vas venir avec moi, Loki Odinson."

"- JE SUIS PAS ODINSON ! MON PAPA C'EST PHIL COULSON, GROS TRUC MOCHE ! " Hurla le bambin.

Sa magie explosa une seconde, brulant la main de Doom qui le claqua brutalement contre le mur. Loki grogna. Il venait de voir trente six chandelles.

Victor le claqua encore trois quatre fois contre le mur jusqu'à ce que le bambin sombre dans l'inconscience.  
Le scientifique gloussa.  
Même dans les vapes, le gosse n'avait pas levé son bouclier autour de l'humain.  
Charmant.

#####################

L'agent Cromwell était hors de danger, merci au bouclier de Loki. Il avait tenu jusqu'à ce qu'une équipe médicale prenne en charge l'agent.

Son dos était une énorme brulure, il avait plusieurs hémorragies internes mais finalement était hors de danger.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil, presque une douzaine de personnes l'entouraient.

Il grogna un peu.

"- Loki ?"

"- Doom." Parvint à coasser l'agent.

"- Il doit se reposer." Exigea le médecin.

"- On a l'info dont on avait besoin, toubib. On vous le laisse." Rassura Fury.

Thor frémissait de rage.

On n'enlevait pas un prince comme ca ! Et encore moins un enfant. Un prince ? Que disait-il, un roi ! Loki n'était plus d'Asgard, mais il restait de Jotunheim.

Phil n'était guère plus tranquille que le dieu mais le camouflait mieux.

L'attaque sur la fête foraine avait été uniquement pour eux. Que Loki se trouve au milieu n'avait été qu'un bonus pour Doom.

"- Il faut définitivement régler la question Doom." Gronda l'agent.

Fury eut un frisson désagréable.

Coulson était un agent extrêmement fiable et posé. Mais en mode maman poule, même Hulk déchainé ne faisait pas aussi peur.

Clint et Natasha avaient un sourire un peu triste. Ils connaissaient bien ce côté un peu dragon de Coulson. C'était celui qu'il avait toujours eut avec eux quand ils plantaient une mission et se faisaient blesser. Coulson était extrêmement possessif avec ses hommes. La seule fois où il s'était vraiment énervé contre Fury était la fois où le directeur du SHIELD avait voulu lui retirer la responsabilité de Clint après une mission particulièrement foirée. Coulson ne criait pas. Jamais. Sauf cette fois là. On l'avait entendu dans tout l'helicarrier. Fury avait finit par laisser tomber.

Alors si on s'en prenait à l'enfant de l'agent…

"- Comment allons-nous le retrouver ?"

"- Mon… portable…"

Les Avengers se tournèrent vers l'agent Cromwell.

"- votre portable ?"

"- L'a… prit…"

Fury confirma.

"- Loki a en effet appelé la cellule d'urgence avec le portable de l'agent Cromwell et nous n'avons pas retrouvé le portable sur site."

"- Bénissons ce petit nain fourbe." Sourit Tony avant de décrocher son smartphone. "JARVIS ! Craque les bases de données du SHIELD, trouve le portable de l'agent Cromwell."

"- Oui monsieur."

"- STARK ! Vous ne pouvez pas…"

"- Allons Fury. Vous savez bien que ca ira toujours plus vite avec JARVIS qu'avec vos joujoux."

"- Monsieur ? Je l'ai trouvé."

"- OU ?"

"- Latverie."

"- Ben voyons."

Fury décrocha son téléphone.

"- Mettez le cap sur la Latverie."

L'hélicarrier changea docilement de cap.

#########################

Heimdall n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'il avait été conduit dans sa cellule. Le regard tourné vers la petite fenêtre de sa cellule, il ne cessait d'observer le monde des humains.

Lorsqu'Odin était entré dans sa cellule, il n'avait même pas tourné la tête.

"- Heimdall."

"- Mon roi."

Odin se crispa une seconde.

"- Pourquoi Heimdall ? Pourquoi m'avoir trahi pour Loki ? Loki entre tous ?"

"- Je ne vous ai jamais trahis, mon roi. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous n'avez jamais su poser les bonnes questions. Mon rôle est celui du Gardien. Celui de Voir, de Savoir. Mon rôle n'est pas de Dire sans que l'on me pose les bonnes questions…"

"- Mais LOKI !"

"- Loki Odinson n'existe plus, mon roi. Vous y avez réussit au-delà de vos espérances. Loki Odinson n'a jamais réellement existé pour commencer. Il n'a jamais été autre chose qu'un mensonge vivant qui savait qu'il n'était qu'une ombre. A présent, il est libéré de vous, d'Asgard, de nous. Loki est le frère de Thor, mon roi. Il le ressent dans son cœur. Mais il n'est pas votre fils. Un autre à prit cette place et à mieux fait pour lui en deux mois que vous en quatre millénaires."

Odin serra les dents.  
Comment ça un autre avait prit sa place ?

Il en ressentait une rage et une….Jalousie… sans borne.

"- Un humain, mon roi. Celui là même que Loki a manqué tuer lorsqu'il a voulu prendre Midgar. Il l'a accueillit, pardonné, aimé comme sien et l'a adopté. Loki Odinson n'existe plus, mon roi. Il ne reste que Loki Philipson, petit Jotun de physiquement huit ans, amoureux des peluches et des chaussettes gauche vertes en soie."

Odin lâcha un cri de rage.

Loki était SA chose.

Il ne laisserait pas un misérable mortel détruire ce qu'il avait prévu pour le jotun.

Et pour lui-même.

Les yeux d'Heimdall se dilatèrent une seconde lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce que son roi avait prévu.

Il sentit les chaines de ses serments envers Odin se briser d'elles-mêmes pour se reconstruire autour d'un autre, loin sur Midgar.

########################

Victor Doom était beaucoup de chose.

Un roi, un scientifique, le fils d'un gitan et d'une sorcière qui avait vendu son âme a Méphistophélès, ambassadeur aux nations unies (ha ha !), super vilain et en général, peu effrayé par quoi que ce soit.  
Jusqu'à maintenant.

Qui aurait pu croire que Victor Doom aurait pu avoir peur d'un enfant schtroumph d'environ huit ans ?  
Certainement pas lui !

Et pourtant.

Caché derrière les débris d'un gros ordinateur, le scientifique passa rapidement le nez par-dessus pour voir où était sa némésis du moment.

Ca ne dépassait pas le mètre et demi, c'était pieds nus, ca avait les yeux rouges qui brillaient et ca hurlait dans une langue que le scientifique ne connaissait pas.

Si Doom avait connu les différentes langues des royaumes, il y aurait reconnu un mélange d'asgard, de jotun, d'elfique et de nain.

Loki mélangeait allègrement des bouts de sorts ensembles pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, à savoir le plus de destruction possible.

Normalement, il n'aurait pas du être possible au petit sorcier de mixer ainsi des sortilèges d'origines différentes. Seulement, l'enfant n'était pas au courant de cette restriction. La magie obéissait donc sans se poser de question aux exigences de son mini maitre. La magie était juste volonté à qui ont donnait forme après tout. Les sorts n'étaient là que pour guider la forme de la magie. Surtout dans le cas d'un sorcier né comme Loki et non un sorcier à la magie acquise par l'apprentissage.

La magie vivait dans les veines de l'enfant aussi bien que son sang.

Et là, tout de suite, les deux bouillonnaient.

Au début, l'enfant avait eut un peu peur du vilain en cape verte et masque de métal.

Il l'avait frappé, blessé, il avait fait du mal à l'agent qui le gardait et qui l'avait protégé puis l'avait emmené il ne savait où.

Loki avait eut peur.

Lorsque Doom l'avait approché avec une seringue pour lui prélever du sang, il s'était débattu comme une souris prisonnière d'un chat.

Il s'était tortillé en couinant, effrayé et tremblant.

Doom l'avait frappé plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, la tête bourdonnante.

Il n'avait pas pleuré.

On ne pleurait pas devant l'adversité. On lui attrapait le mollet entre les dents et on ne lâchait plus. Voir, on lui pétait les genoux si on pouvait.

Loki n'avait pas pu péter les genoux de Doom mais il lui avait mordu la main avant de parvenir à attraper un scalpel et de le lui planter dans la cuisse.

Doom l'avait frappé encore mais l'enfant avait prit suffisamment de volée dans sa vie… sa précédente vie, pour ne pas en être plus traumatisé que ca.  
Au contraire.  
Des réflexes presque enfouis avaient prit le relais.

Le regard emplit de haine qu'il avait jeté sur le scientifique l'avait fait hésiter un instant.

Puis Doom avait fait LA boulette.

Il avait commencé à menacer le gosse.

Loki s'était fichu comme d'une guigne des menaces sur sa vie. Il était trop en colère pour y prêter attention.  
La peur avait disparue, remplacée par une rage aveugle et un besoin d'anéantissement qui avait valu au petit jotun son rang de dieu du chaos et de la destruction en plus de celui des mensonges.

Et Doom avait menacé sa famille.

Il tuerait Coulson et Thor en leur arrachant le coeur. Il éventrerait Clint avec ses propres flèches, il arracherait son réacteur Ark à Tony pour le laisser baver sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève, il massacrerait Bruce, il réduirait Steve en lambeau avant de lui arracher sa force et lui rendre toute la faiblesse qui était la sienne 70 ans plus tôt, il arracherait l'œil restant de Fury, violerait Natasha, Pepper et Hill, il les détruirait tous si l'enfant ne se calmait pas.

Loki s'était figé une seconde.

Sa lèvre inférieure s'était mise à trembler, des larmes étaient apparues dans ses yeux rouges et un petit gémissement lui avait échappé.  
Doom était persuadé de l'avoir maté.  
Jusqu'à ce que le labo entier explose.

Il n'avait eut que le temps de se planquer derrière un ordinateur de traitement pour ne pas être vaporisé par le souffle de l'explosion.  
Et à présent, Doom se cachait de la petite crotte bleue qui le fixait avec une haine farouche, ses yeux rouges brillants de rage et sa magie attaquant tout ce qui l'entourait.

Loki était passé en mode berserk et le scientifique ne voyait pas trop comment le calmer.

Il avait bien lancé plusieurs Doombots pour tenter de le distraire le temps de lui injecter un calmant propre à assommer un troupeau d'éléphants, mais les robots s'étaient vaporisés à peine lancés.

Loki voulait bouffer son cœur et rien ne pourrait le distraire de sa proie.

Victor Doom, roi de Latverie, vilain international et scientifique fou fit donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore.  
Il prit ses jambes à son cou.

Devant la colère d'un enfant de huit ans.

##############################

Ironman se posa près du plus gros panache de fumée.

L'helicarrier était en approcha mais il avait insisté pour partir en avant. Thor le suivait le pres, Mjolnir à la main.  
Le prince se posa a quelques mètres de Stark  
Les deux hommes étaient fascinés par la destruction qu'ils découvraient.

Le laboratoire qu'ils s'attendaient a trouver était réduit en cendres brulantes.  
Quelques cadavres de Doombot bougeaient encore faiblement, cherchant à suivre leur programmation jusqu'au bout.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?"

"- Non ! Non, relâche-moi!" Suppliait une voix non loin.

Thor et Tony se ruèrent vers elle.

"- Ho ben merde !"

"- Tony, pas devant un enfant." Gronda Thor, tout aussi consterné que son ami.

Assit sur le sol, le souffle court, Loki fixait avec une lueur malsaine dans l'œil un Victor Doom pendu à un arbre, un fil de fer passé autour de la gorge.

"- Si je lâche, tu meurs. Si je lâche pas, tu meurs aussi mais plus lentement." S'amusait Loki avec un ton que les deux hommes reconnurent.

Loki avait eut le même lorsqu'il avait voulu prendre le contrôle de la terre. C'était un son dérangeant dans la gorge d'un adulte. Alors dans celle d'un enfant de huit ans…

La sueur coulait sur le front du petit jotun. L'épuisement était visible sur son visage à mesure que sa magie aussi bien que ses forces déclinaient.  
Lentement, Doom descendait vers le sol. Au fur et à mesure que la magie qui le soutenait disparaissait, le fil de fer se tendait et l'étranglait lentement.

"- NON ! Retiens-moi !"

"- Tu promets que tu feras pas de mal à mon papa et mon frère !"

"- OUI ! JE PROMETS !"

"- Tu feras pas de mal aux Avengers !"

"- PROMIS !"

Doom descendit encore de quelques centimètres. Un gargouillis horrible échappa au scientifique. Loki fit un effort pour remonter un peu son kidnappeur.

"- Tu toucheras plus jamais au SHIELD !"

"- PRO… PROMIS !"

L'air commençait à franchement manquer à Victor qui voyait déjà des points noirs devant ses yeux.

"- LOKI !"

L'enfant sursauta.

Le masque de haine malsaine disparue immédiatement de son visage, remplacée par la pure joie enfantine du petit qui retrouvait son frère.

"- THOR !"

Sa magie disparue d'un coup, soufflée par le soulagement de l'enfant  
Doom tomba vers le sol avec un cri étouffé.

##########################

Le transfert sur Midgar par un Bifrost que ne contrôlait pas Heimdall avait parut étrange aux trois guerriers et à Sif.

Depuis qu'ils étaient bébés, ils avaient toujours vu le digne Gardien à sa place.  
Cette fois, c'était Odin lui-même qui avait utilisé le pont entre les mondes pour les envoyer sur terre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils y venaient bien sur. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils arrivaient à New York.  
Très vite, ils furent surent que leurs vêtures ne convenaient pas tellement aux lieux.  
Les humains les regardaient bizarrement.  
Sans compter qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment où aller.

"- Regardez !"

Sif arracha un journal des mains de l'humain qui le lisait.

"- HE ! Non mais dites donc !"

L'humain laissa heureusement tomber lorsque Hogun dégaina à moitié son sabre.

La photo de couverture du journal avait été prise pendant l'attaque de la fete foraine.  
On y voyait très clairement les Avengers en train de combattre.  
Dont Thor.

"- Ils disent que Thor et ses soldats vivent dans la Tour Stark…." Lu Sif en déchiffrant comme elle pu l'humain.

"- Il faut trouver cette Tour Stark."

"- Toi humain !" Salua Fandral. "Où est la Tour Stark ?"

Le vendeur de Kebab avait commencé à remballer ses affaires. Il ne voulait pas de problèmes.

"- Heu…" Il la leur montra du doigt.

"- Parfait !"

Ce qui fut moins parfait, c'était les grosses berlines noires qui ne tardèrent pas à les encercler.

##########################

"- Comment va Doom ?"

"- Vivant, et prisonnier. Tony a coupé la corde assez vite, il ne souffrira pas trop de conséquences." Informa Coulson qui cajolait Loki confortablement installé dans ses bras.

Le petit garçon somnolait contre lui en mâchouillant un gros bout de viande crue qui tachait la veste de l'agent sans qu'il ne s'en soucie.

De la main libre, il avait attrapé la main de Thor et refusait catégoriquement de lâcher son frère.

Rétrospectivement, une fois bien à l'abri dans les bras du prince Asgard, le petit garçon s'était mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il avait fallut un long moment pour se calmer.  
Et encore, ce n'était que lorsque Loki avait pu voir que l'agent Cromwell était vivant qu'il s'était vraiment détendu.

Depuis, il mangeait tout ce qu'on lui donnait pour restaurer l'énergie qu'il avait dépensé contre Doom.  
La violence et la destruction que l'enfant avait causé inquiétait Fury.

"- Loki ?"

"- Mmm ?"

Le petit avala son dernier bout de viande.

Natasha attrapa un mouchoir pour lui essuyer la main avant qu'il ne reprenne le col de la veste de Phil dans son petit poing pour ne plus le lâcher.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Loki ?"

Ca faisait bizarre à Fury de débriefer un enfant.

Loki enfouit son visage dans le cou de son père avant de raconter.

Lorsqu'il en vint aux menaces, tous purent voir sa magie commencer à ramper sur ses mains.

Il fallut encore un long moment pour que le petit se calme à nouveau.

"- Il a besoin de dormir." Finit par conclure Thor avec angoisse.

Les Avengers hochèrent la tête.

Ils ne doutaient pas une seconde que Loki se réveilleraient avec quelques années de plus et des heures de douleur derrière lui.  
Ca ne rata pas.


	5. Chapter 5 : Une nouvelle chemise

Une petite erreur

Chapitre 5 :

NdAs :

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, les chapitres sont en ce moment espacés et courts. D'abord parce que du boulot en plus m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir et que je suis vraiment débordée. Ensuite parce qu'il reste 2 semaines avant Japan Expo et que j'essaye de sortir un fanzine spécial avengers pour ca. J'ai donc 10j pour écrire environ 60 pages de fics (même si on est deux quand même !)… Ca devrait le faire mais ca prends quand même du temps. Si je n'arrive pas à sortir assez de texte, ils seront de toute façon mit en ligne ici plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai deux Thorki, une Ironfrost d'écrites (soit environ 35 pages). En court, j'ai une Heimdall X Loki (sisi XD) et une steve X Tony. Si j'y arrive, j'essaierais aussi une Thor X Steve ou une Thor X Tony.

Et comme toujours, merci a tous et a toutes pour vos commentaires. J'essaye de répondre a tout le monde mais c'est pas forcément évident. N'oubliez pas de vous identifier pour que je puisse vous répondre ! La création d'un compte prends que 2 minutes après tout ^^

Allez, en route pour la fic maintenant !

####################

Sif et les trois guerriers jetaient des regards noirs aux agents du SHIELD qui les surveillaient.

Ils avaient expliqués qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils voulaient.

On les avait écoutés puis informés que Thor n'était pas disponible pour l'instant.  
Pour les faire patienter, on leur avait laissé un chariot couvert de nourriture que Volstagg s'était fait un plaisir d'attaquer.

"- Nous ne pouvons pas attendre encore très longtemps ici." S'agaça Fandral.

Il n'avait pas aimé du tout la brutalité du avec laquelle Odin avait donné ses ordres. Que Loki soit un ennemi, d'accord. Mais de là a le traiter comme un déchet... Sans compter que le roi leur avait implicitement donné l'autorisation de frapper Thor jusqu'à soumission pour le faire rentrer.  
Et ca, plus que tout, ca le défrisait.  
Qu'arrivait-il au roi ? Etait-ce l'âge ?  
Il n'aimait pas ca.

La porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit sur un homme à la peau noire et borgne.

"- Bien… Qu'avons-nous là ? Xena, Robin des bois, Jackie Chan et Obelix…"

Sif bondit sur ses pieds.

"- Je suis la guerrière Sif, d'Asgard, j'exige…"

"- Ho mais nous savons très bien qui vous êtes, mademoiselle…. Et vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Quelle est la raison de votre présence ici ?"

Les mains derrière le dos, Fury observait les quatre comiques avec une lueur peu amène dans l'œil.

"- Nous sommes à la recherche de Loki." Finit par lâcher Fandral. "Et de Thor."

"- Thor est à la tour Stark, comme de juste. Quand à Loki Odinson, il me semblait que Thor l'avait ramené à Asgard."

"- Loki à trouvé le moyen d'enlevé son frère d'après les mots de notre roi. Nous devons les ramener tous les deux. Mort ou vif pour Loki."

Le regard de Fury se faisait de plus en plus froid à mesure que les guerriers parlaient.

Comme tous les autres, il avait finit par tomber sous le charme du petit jotun et n'avait aucune envie de laisser le gamin entre les pattes de ces malades. Loki était devenu la mascotte du SHIELD quelque part. Tout le monde prenait plaisir à voir le gosse trotter dans les couloirs, grimper aux tubes de la salle de commande de l'helicarrier pour mieux voir l'extérieur, ou dormir roulé en boule comme un chaton dans une salle de réunion quelconque. Et tant pis pour les cheveux teints en rose, les uniformes verts, la voix des IA changées ou les impressions de mémo qui sortaient avec des bd au lieu des dits mémos. D'après Thor, ils découvraient là le "vrai" Loki. Celui qui était dieu des sottises et non encore le dieu de destruction et du chaos qu'il était devenu plus tard. Quelque part, et Fury était d'accord avec Thor, Loki était un peu le dieu des enfants.

Il sortit de la cellule sans attendre.

"- HE ! Quand allons-nous voir Thor !" Cria Sif.

"- Nous l'avons fait prévenir." Gronda Fury avant de retourner à son bureau où Loki lisait un livre Tolstoï, allongé sur le canapé et les jambes repliées au dessus de lui.

"- Oncle Fury ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter !" Sourit l'adolescent de treize ans.

Fury ne put retenir un sourire. Celui de Loki était contagieux. Il y avait tellement de joie de vivre dans ce sourire… Quand il le voulait… Quand Loki pensait que personne ne le regardait, le sourire disparaissait vite, remplacé par une tristesse et une résignation qui serrait le cœur froid et presque reptilien du directeur du SHIELD.

######################

Une nouvelle excursion courses avait du être organisée pour habiller Loki.

Thor avait parfois l'impression que son frère poussait du jour sur le lendemain comme une plante trop arrosée laissée au soleil. Ses cheveux poussaient également comme du chiendent mais l'adolescent ne voulait pas les couper. Il aimait les avoir long et lorsqu'ils le gênaient trop, il les nattait sur le coté. Avec sa peau d'albâtre, ses immenses yeux verts un peu timides et inquiet, ses hanches trop fines et ses membres grêles, le tout lui donnait une apparence éthérée un peu étrange qui perturbait un poil ces messieurs et touchait le sens de l'esthétisme de ces dames.

Loki semblait ne pas trop savoir parfois de quel côté de la barrière il était et surtout de s'en ficher totalement.

Natasha ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser sans que Thor ne comprenne pourquoi. Tout était normal pour lui.

Thor avait rassuré ses amis. A présent que le prince couronné savait ce qu'était Loki, bien des choses s'expliquaient et sur son comportement et sur ses manières. Les Jotuns n'avaient ni mâle ni femelle. Il n'y avait aucune différence entre les deux. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'ils n'étaient aucune des deux ou les deux à la fois. C'était différent et assez inexplicable. Une simple particularité d'espèce qui laissait les autres un peu perturbées. Les réactions de Loki oscillaient entre celles d'un adolescent et d'une jeune fille après tout, comme s'il n'était pas capable de faire la différence entre les deux si on ne le lui faisait pas remarquer.

Thor ne se souvenait que trop des crises de rage d'Odin lorsque son petit frère avait commencé à trouver certains guerriers très mignon tout autant que certaines jeunes filles. Il ne comptait plus les volées que s'était prit son frère pour son comportement "outrageant". A présent, tous avait décidés d'un commun accord de ne faire aucune commentaire qualitatif sur les manières de Loki, juste de lui faire remarquer quand ses attitudes penchaient trop d'un côté ou de l'autre. A l'adolescent de se construire comme il l'entendait. Eux n'étaient là que pour lui donner un cadre de référence sur lequel Loki pouvait s'étalonner…

Néanmoins, même si voir un Loki de treize ou quatorze ans passer avec juste une chemise sur les fesses était particulièrement piquant, l'innocence de l'adolescent le mettait quelque peut en danger à vivre à New York et parmi le SHIELD. Thor le leur avait expliqué. Du point de vue d'un Loki adolescent, le SHIELD était surtout une magnifique écurie de jolis garçons et de demoiselles très sympathiques sur lesquels se faire les dents. Si Loki n'en était pas encore là de manière consciente, La Discussion se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Et personne ne voulait s'en charger.

"Ton corps change, ce n'est pas sale. C'est la nature."

C'était déjà compliqué à expliquer à un enfant normal, alors à un jotun adolescent qui commençait à renifler tout ce qui passait….

Tout le SHIELD autant que les Avengers tremblaient à l'idée de la prochaine poussée de croissance. Loki aurait sans doute physiquement environ 17 ans….

D'après Thor, Loki avait toujours été bien plus en avance sur le sujet que lui. Ca promettait.  
Phil avait déjà prévu de piquer un fusil à pompes à l'armurerie du QG et Tony travaillait d'arrache pied à la confection d'un taser à répétition.

"- Loki…." Appela Bruce.

L'adolescent releva le nez du livre qu'il lisait.

Assit sur le ventre sur le sol, les jambes relevées sur le dos avec un simple chemise sur les fesses, le jeune jotun jouait sans même s'en rendre compte avec une mèche de ses cheveux.  
L'image était adorable.  
Et bien trop chargée hormonalement pour un gosse de 13 ans.

"- Oui ?"

"- Tu veux que quelque chose à manger ?"

Les Avengers avaient prit leur parti de modifier subtilement les attitudes de Loki en le détournant de ce qu'il faisait dès qu'il mettait bien trop en avant sa sensualité naissante.  
C'était presque un travail à plein temps.  
Heureusement, avec les années, Loki s'était découvert un appétit presque aussi important que Thor. Il ne serait jamais bien épais mais son organisme avait à présent besoin de la moins calorie.

"- Ho oui ! Je veux bien !"

Et la petite chose tentatrice disparue pour laisser un gosse affamé au grand sourire qui se jeta sur les gaufres réchauffées avec un enthousiasme touchant de petit garçon.

####################

Cette fois, Heimdall en était sur, Odin était fou. Tout simplement, fou…

Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Ce que le Gardien Voyait le…. terrifiait. Pourtant, peu de choses pouvaient lui faire peur.

Il avait assisté à l'enchainement de Fenrir sans broncher. Il avait assisté à la mort de Balder sans ciller. Il avait vu des milliers de massacres dans les neufs royaumes. Il avait été le témoin silencieux de torture sans nom, d'horreurs sans limites.  
Mais ça !

Plus que le geste, c'était surtout que ce soit ODIN qui s'en rende coupable.

Et tout ca pour une fichue prophétie qui avait déjà couté au roi ses quatre petits enfants adoptifs.

Et qui lui couterait ses deux fils.

Odin mourrait lors du Ragnarok.  
Et Odin voulait que Loki soit prêt à le tuer de la plus flamboyante des façons.

Odin voulait une mort glorieuse et la destruction de l'univers n'était pas un Pyré assez somptueux pour lui.

Depuis que Frigga avait eut sa vision sur la fin de l'univers et l'implication de Loki, Odin s'ingéniait à détruire le jeune dieu du chaos jusqu'à la folie pour que leur bataille soit le glorieux combat que le vieux dieu voulait pour sa mort.

Peu importaient les dégâts collatéraux, le fait que Thor mourrait également, que les univers soient détruits.

Odin se sentait faiblir. Il sombrait dans le Sommeil de plus en plus souvent et avec de moins en moins de logique.

Il temps venait pour lui de s'éteindre mais il voulait son Ragnarok.

Il le voulait et il l'aurait.

Il préparait Loki à ca depuis trop longtemps pour laisser des humains tout gâcher.

Il avait écrasé la personnalité du jeune jotun, il avait détruit sa confiance en lui, l'avait dénigré subtilement, l'avait attaché à lui avant de le rejeter, il avait tout fait pour que Loki ne soit plus qu'une boule haine tremblante et ces sales humains….

S'il le fallait, Odin était prêt à déclarer la guerre à Midgar.

Le Gardien secoua la tête avec tristesse.

Il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque là.

Il ouvrit une des fissures d'Yggdrasil pour quitter sa cellule et Asgard comme Loki pouvait le faire avec sa magie.

Heimdall n'avait jamais mit les pieds sur Midgar mais nécessité faisait loi à présent.

Il en allait de la survie des neuf royaumes.

############################

La sortie au zoo avait été programmée de longue date mais allait peut-être devoir être reportée.

Doom avait lancé quelque bots sur la ville mais les Avengers avaient été envoyé sur le problème. Accroché à son frère, Loki avait exigé de venir avec eux. Les héros n'avaient pu refuser à la condition que l'adolescent ne quitte pas son frère.

Coulson avait protesté sur tous les tons mais un "Non papa, je dois le faire !" butté du petit avait cloué le bec de l'agent.

Loki défendait son territoire, comme les autres.  
C'est donc follement angoissé mais profondément fier de son fils que Coulson était resté au QG, dans le bureau de Fury, à surveiller l'opération.

Nick n'en pouvait plus de se gargariser et avait déjà prévu la bouteille de champagne (en petit comité bien sur et sans Loki pour qu'il ne pose pas de questions pénibles). Loki Laufeyson, méchant prêt à détruire la Terre était bel et bien enterré, ne restait plus que Loki Philipson, apprenti Avengers.

Et bon sang ce que c'était BON !

"- DIRECTEUR ! ON A UNE SITUATION !"

Le cri de Hill sortit Fury de son petit nuage de contentement béat.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Les prisonniers ce sont échappés !"

Fury grogna.  
Ha oui, les quatre Asgardiens.

Il les avait presque oubliés eux. Pourtant ils n'étaient là que depuis 48h à peine.

Des médecins leur avaient expliqués qu'ils devaient rester encore quelques jours en quarantaine mais les quatre zozos n'avaient visiblement plus de patience de reste.

Tant pis.  
Heureusement, Loki et Thor étaient à l'extérieur. C'était toujours un problème de moins.

"- Coulson ?"

"- J'arrive." Grommela l'agent en armant son taser.

Ils empruntèrent l'un des ascenseurs ultra rapide vendu par Stark au SHIELD pour gagner les sous-sols.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici !"

Une phalange d'Agents menaçait les quatre guerriers avec des tasers aussi bien que des fusils de phase 2. Ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour les tuer, mais les dégâts faits sur Loki par l'arme prouvaient qu'ils pouvaient être utiles pour les calmer.

"- Vous nous avez détenus trop longtemps !" Explosa Sif. "Rendez nous nos armes, Loki et Thor et tout se passera bien pour vous, mortels !"

Un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres de Fury.

"- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en mesure d'avoir la moindre exigence." Les agents allumèrent leurs phases 2. "Vous voyez ces jolis joujoux dans les mains de mes agents ? Ce sont des fusils construits sur la base de votre Destructeur. Il a été testé sur un Loki au faît de sa puissance et l'à envoyé au tapis. Vous croyez vraiment que "vous" allez pouvoir y résister ?"

Les quatre guerriers se figèrent. Cet humain osait impliquer que Loki était plus fort et plus puissants que eux, des Guerriers d'Asgard ? Etait-il fou ?

Le téléphone de Coulson sonna.

"- Coulson…. D'accord…. Oui…. D'accord…." Il raccrocha. "Directeur, ça se termine là-bas."

Une idée germa dans l'esprit retard de Fury.

"- Venez." Ordonna-t-il aux asgardiens qui se trouvèrent entrainés par le flot d'agents armés jusqu'aux dents.

Ils étaient des guerriers mais ils n'étaient pas encore totalement stupides. Ils n'avaient pas la main haute. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent au moins leurs armes, ils allaient devoir faire le dos rond.

Fury les conduisit jusqu'à une salle de réunion avec un écran géant qu'il alluma

"- Nous avons actuellement une situation. Un de nos ennemis, un scientifique du nom de Victor Doom essaye une fois de plus de détruire la ville."

Fury fit passer sur l'écran le journal en direct d'une chaine nationale.

On y voyait les Avengers se battre contre les bots.

"- Thor !"

"- Il se bat pour nous oui. Et il n'est pas le seul."

Près de Thor, un petit bonhomme aux longs cheveux noirs nattés dans le dos, le visage concentré et les mains entourées d'un halo vert lançait sortilège sur sortilège, abattant autant de robots que son frère. Régulièrement, un dôme vert apparaissait momentanément autour d'un des Avengers là où un micro missile ou la chute d'un bout d'immeuble auraient du les blessés, peut-être gravement.

"- Loki aussi se bat pour nous…."

Sif en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. Comme ses trois amis, elle avait assisté à la punition et à la régression subséquente de Loki. Le voir adolescent lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Loki était en train de redevenir lui-même  
Il fallait le détruire au plus vite.

###########################

Loki glapit lorsque Clint le serra contre lui avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"- Bravo bonhomme !"

Les joues roses, Loki baissa les yeux.

Son baptême du feu s'était finalement bien passé. Il avait juste une égratignure sur la joue et une coupure sur la cuisse.

Tony prévoyait déjà quelle tenue de protection lui créer pour qu'il soit davantage à l'abri sans doute quelque chose sur le même modèle que celles de Clint, Natasha et Steve. Il faudrait surtout que la tenue n'interfère pas avec la magie du petit, voir même, pourquoi pas, la renforce ? On pouvait rêver. Et l'inventeur adorait ca, rêver…

Natasha retourna l'adolescent en tout sens pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de plus que quelques coupures avant que Hulk ne le serre dans ses gros bras avec un "Dieu mignon tout doux !" ravi. Steve avait donné une claque sur l'épaule de Loki comme on en donne à un égal avec un immense sourire accompagné d'un "beau travail, soldat !" plus que significatif venant de lui et Thor….

Thor regardait son petit frère avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Le sourire de Loki se fana très vite.

"- Thor ?"

L'asgardien se pencha soudain pour soulever son frère dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

"- Ce que je suis fier de toi !" Souffla le dieu du tonnerre.

Loki sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il se gluait au torse de son frère.

"- J'ai été à la hauteur alors ?" Murmura le petit. "Même si je fais juste des petits tours de passe-passe ?"

Thor reconnu immédiatement la référence à un combat passé mais bien loin de l'adolescence de son frère. La mémoire de Loki fusionnait visiblement lentement sans plus de suivit temporel.

"- Tu ne fais pas de tours de passe-passe, Loki. Tu es un guerrier puissant dont l'arme est une formidable magie et je suis fier et honoré d'être à la fois ton frère et ton frère d'arme."

Un petit sourire timide revint sur les lèvres du jeune jotun. Il lança un regard à chacun des Avengers. L'un après l'autre, un grand sourire au visage, ils hochèrent la tête.  
Loki fondit en larmes.

Son pauvre petit cœur allait exploser de joie à ce rythme.

##############################

Les quatre Asgardiens n'avaient pas prononcés une parole.

Ils ne comprenaient pas.

Ils ne comprenaient plus.

Loki était pour eux une menace.

Loki ne sauvait pas les gens.  
Loki était un traitre.

Même sous une forme d'enfant il avait pu réussir à enchanter Thor et à l'amener à le libérer. Qu'il se batte, surtout si jeune, pour protéger le royaume qu'il avait voulu détruire…

"- Je ne comprends pas." Lâcha soudain Hogun. "Ce n'est pas le Loki que nous connaissons."

Coulson désarma son taser.

"- En effet. Vous ne connaissez que Loki Odinson. Pas ce Loki là. Et ca fait toute la différence.

Lorsque Fury et l'agent eurent finit de résumé les trois derniers mois ainsi que ce qu'ils savaient sur la première jeunesse de l'enfant, les quatre guerriers étaient plus perplexes que jamais.

Tout ce que leur avaient raconté les humains mettait en cause leur roi. Mais Odin ne pouvait pas avoir tord n'est ce pas ?

Le téléphone de Fury sonna en même temps que celui de Phil.  
Les Avengers arrivaient.

"- Venez." Aboya Fury après les Asgardiens. "Mais je vous préviens, faites un geste de travers et vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure."

Les guerriers hochèrent lentement la tête.

Ils étaient perdus.

Ils suivirent les deux mortels, toujours accompagnés d'agents surarmés.

Ironman fut le premier à se poser sur le tarmac, quelques secondes avant l'hélicoptère. Serré contre son torse métallique, Loki riait aux éclats. Il adorait voler comme ça. C'était presque comme être un oiseau.

"- Dis dis dis ! Tu me ferais une armure à ma taille ? Juste pour que je vole !"

Tony le posa à terre pendant que Thor et les autres descendaient de l'hélicoptère.

"- Je sais pas si ton père et ton frère seront d'accord. Et puis, tu devrais pouvoir voler avec ta magie non ? Tu peux changer de forme, tu devrais pouvoir te transformer en oiseau ?"

Loki fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais essayé.

Un coup de crosse de taser cogna contre l'arrière du crane casqué de Tony.

"- Ne lui donnez pas d'idée idiote, Stark !" Siffla Coulson.

"- PAPA !"

Loki sauta dans le giron de son père. Les yeux brillants, il babillait presque comme un petit.

"- T'as vu ! On a réussit à casser tous les robots ! Et Thor c'est le plus fort et Tony il m'a fait faire une balade ! Et je veux voler et…."

Phil posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son fils, profondément amusé.

"- Loki, du calme trésor…."

"- Mais papa…"

"- Chut…"

Loki se tut docilement à la grande fascination des quatre asgardiens. Loki n'avait jamais été de ceux qui se taisent facilement.

Thor lui fixait ses quatre amis avec un mélange de colère et de suspicion.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?"

"- Odin nous envoie vous ramener." Expliqua dignement Sif

"- Nous ne reviendrons pas. Sans compter que mon père n'a plus le moindre droit sur Loki."

"- C'est le roi !" Contra Fandral mais sans grand conviction.

Le séducteur avait oublié d'être idiot et commençait à se poser de plus en plus de question. Si Loki et Thor ne voulaient pas revenir de leur plein gré, il ne serait pas de ceux qui les forceraient.

"- Le roi d'Asgard ! Il n'a aucun droit sur le prince de Jotunheim !"

"- C'est son père !" tenta encore Sif.

"- JE suis le père de Loki." Contra Phil avec un sourire purement prédateur. "Loki a été officiellement adopté. Tenter quelque choser contre lui, serait tenter quelque chose contre un citoyen américain et terrien. Ce ne serait pas très diplomatique n'est ce pas ?"

"- Mais…."

"- Nous ne reviendrons pas, Sif. Pas tant qu'Odin n'aura pas retrouvé la raison."

"- Et il ne la retrouvera pas de sitôt, mon roi." Gronda une voix basse.

Fury grogna.

Qui c'était encore que ce type en doré et casque à cornes ? Et comment il était venu sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? et COMMENT avait-il atterrit sur l'héliport du QG du SHIELD, bordel !

"- Heimdall ?" Thor n'aurait jamais cru que le Gardien quitterait un jour son poste.

"- Vous vous êtes échappé ?"

"- Comment ça échappé ?" S'indigna Thor.

"- Odin m'a déchut de mes titres et charges pour vous avoir laissé partir avec Loki." Expliqua calmement Heimdall, pas plus déphasé que ça finalement.

"- Qu…. Quoi ?"

Tony leva les mains en formant un T.

"- STOOOOP ! Temps mort ! Qui est qui et qui fait quoi ici ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je veux savoir !"

Heimdall se tourna calmement vers l'humain.

"- Il se passe que Midgar doit se préparer à Ragnarok et à l'attaque potentielle d'Asgard, mon roi. Odin est hors de contrôle. Il veut un fin digne de lui et de son statut."

Le gardien se pencha sur Loki.

"- Et toi, mon pauvre enfant, en est le catalyseur."

L'adolescent se serra contre son père adoptif, les yeux dilatés de peur.


	6. Chapter 6 : Le coeur d'une mère

Une petite erreur

Chapitre 6 : Le cœur d'une mère.

NdAs :  
Petite info japan expo : Il y aura bien un fanzine spécial Avengers sur le stand ! Yeaha ! Il est quasi finit d'écrire là. Manque plus que la fin d'une Tony X Steve.  
Pour celles et ceux qui voudraient passer me voir, je suis sur le stand "Yaoi WorkShop" qui si je ne m'abuse est en I33 côté comicon. Cette année, tous les fanzines ont été foutu là-bas, je sais pas pourquoi sachant que les ¾ des fanzines sont quand même largement connotés mangas. Mais bon… On devait pas être assez rentables pour eux côté JE -_- Bref.  
N'hésitez pas à réserver par mail ou review, comme ça je saurais combien de volumes imprimer. Les fanzines sont dispos pour 5€ pour environ 80/100 pages de texte.  
Cette année on aura 18 volumes différents dispos au total plus un livre relié en harcover et tout.

###################

COMMENT avaient-ils réussit à se faire entrainer là-dedans ? Ho ce n'était pas compliqué. Il avait juste fallut que Loki découvre l'existence de ce happening et en parle à Tony.  
L'humain et le Jotun étaient frères de bêtises quelque part.

Coulson soupira.

Près de lui, Natasha s'amusait comme une folle.

Si Phil était en haut de costume, chemise et cravate, en bas, il portait juste son caleçon captain America. A sa droite, Natasha avait un petit top moulant et en dessous… Juste une culotte rose à petites fleurs. TOUS les avengers et une phalange d'agents hilares étaient dans le métro, en slip.  
Au sens propre.

Thor exhibait ce qui passait à Asgard pour le summum de la mode sous-vestimentaire avec un pagne en lin et Stark avait sans étonnement un caleçon Ironman. Hawkeye semblait s'amuser comme un fou de son slip hellokitty et Banner ne savait plus où se mettre.

Non mais franchement.  
COMMENT Loki avait-il réussit à les convaincre de participer au No Pants Subway Ride ? *

Avec eux, totalement incrédules, cinq Asgardiens se demandaient visiblement dans quel monde de fous ils se trouvaient.

Même Heimdall qui avait prouvé en une semaine qu'il s'adaptait très vite et très facilement semblait hésiter entre éclater de rire et se jeter sous les roues du prochain métro. Comme Thor, il avait opté pour des vêtements humains pour se fondre dans la masse et comme Thor, il avait fallu peiner pour trouver des vestes à sa carrure. Le pantalon pince lui allait par contre très bien même s'il avait encore un peu de mal avec. C'était bien plus contraignant que des braies en cuir.

"- Quelle est la fonction de ce… défilé ?" Finit par questionner le grand Gardien.

Près de lui, Sif matait allègrement tout ce qui passait pendant que ses trois amis n'en pouvaient plus de rougir devant autant de petites culottes étalées à la vue. Eux aussi avaient acceptés des vêtements humains. Les jeans pouvaient rallier n'importe qui à leur cause, comme les jupes plissées d'ailleurs.

"- C'est juste un Happening, Seigneur Heimdall" Expliqua Fury qui avait accompagné le groupe avec une grimace de souffrance intense sur le visage même s'il était en caleçon, comme tout le monde.

Le SHIELD, réduit à se balader à poil dans le train. Non mais franchement. Il n'aurait plus manqué que Doom et la journée aurait été complète.  
Le directeur non plus ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu accepter de faire "ça".

Et Loki qui visiblement s'amusait comme un fou du haut de ses 17 ou 18 ans.

Le gamin portait juste un t-shirt moulant et un boxer noir. Rien d'outrageant. Non, vraiment rien…  
N'eusse été son physique qui faisait immanquablement se retourner tout le monde sur son passage.

Comment ne pas se retourner en même temps ?  
Presque aussi grand que Thor à présent mais moitié moins large, au moins, de longs cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient aux fesses plaqués en arrière, un corps mince et musclé, une peau d'albâtre, des yeux verts immenses, des mains aux doigts longs et fins comme ceux d'un pianiste, Loki était tout simplement un sucre jeté au milieu d'un troupeau d'étalons affamés.

Lorsque le jeune jotun s'était réveillé après sa nouvelle poussée de croissance, juste après l'arrivée d'Heimdall, il avait fallu toute l'autorité de Fury et l'assurance de Stark quant à la réalisation d'un taser à répétition pour que Coulson accepte de lâcher le fusil de phase deux qu'il avait été prendre à l'armurerie.

Non, on ne pouvait pas tuer tous les gens que Loki reluquait.

Sinon, nous seulement ils allaient dépeupler le SHIELD et accessoirement New York, mais en plus, ils n'auraient plus d'Avengers.

"- Un happening ?" Répéta le Gardien, tout aussi perplexe que ses trois collègues Asgardiens.

"- Une manifestation pacifique pour s'amuser. Là, il s'agit juste de se balader en slip dans le métro d'une station A à une station B. Des fois, il s'agit de se déguiser en quelque chose. C'est un peu une façon de s'affranchir de l'humiliation en faisant les choses en groupe."

"- Mais… Pourquoi les faire si c'est humiliant ?"

Décidément, Hogun ne comprenait pas ces humains.

"- Parce que c'est drôle. Parce que c'est choquant, parce que ça change. Ça ne fait de mal à personne et tout le monde s'amuse alors… Et ça permet de renforcer les groupes. Regardez mes agents." Fury en montra trois qui discutaient en riant, parfaitement à l'aise malgré leurs jambes nues et leurs fesses couvertes des slips les plus ridicules possibles. "Ces trois-là n'ont jamais pu se piffrer jusque-là. A présent, ils discutent comme de vieux amis."

"- C'est comme les soirées bitures au palais." Expliqua Loki avec un sourire bien qu'il surveilla les trois guerriers et Sif du coin de l'œil.

Après l'affreuse nuit passée à hurler de douleur pendant sa croissance accélérée, Loki avait eu la surprise de trouver les quatre guerriers livides à ses côtés, avec les Avengers. Comme à chaque fois, Loki avait passé la nuit dans les bras de Thor et de son père en attendant que la souffrance passe. D'avoir vu ce qu'il devait subir et sans doute renseignés par le reste des humains, les asgardiens avaient finalement conclus qu'Odin devait être arrêté et Loki protégé si possible. Mais Loki n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à accepter leur présence. Il avait trop de mauvais souvenirs avec eux.

Heimdall réfléchit un long moment à la question avant d'ouvrir sa ceinture, replier son pantalon pince et le ranger dans la sacoche qu'il avait pris avec lui. Les quatre autres asgardiens l'observèrent un moment la bouche ouverte, puis Fury et les asgardiens réalisèrent quelque chose.  
Sif fut la première à retirer sa jupe pendant que Fury lançait un regard admiratif à Loki.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un happening auquel ils participaient.  
C'était prêter un serment tordu envers à la fois Loki et Midgar.

Loki eut un immense sourire avant de retourner s'asseoir près de son père.

"- Tu vois, j'ai toujours raison !"

"- Manipulateur !" Souffla Phil avec un sourire tendre.

"- Bien sûr !"

Natasha se pencha par-dessus Phil pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

"- Tu es affreusement tordu ! Je t'adore….

Le sourire de Loki se fit soudain exceptionnellement torve. Il bougea juste assez la tête pour que ses lèvres touchent celle de Natasha.

La jeune femme rougit effroyablement.

######################

Assit sur son trône, Odin jouait négligemment avec Gungir.

Les quatre guerriers avaient été envoyés sur Midgar près de deux semaines auparavant. Pour l'instant, sans succès.  
Mais Odin n'en attendait pas vraiment.

Il savait presque avec certitude que sa tentative serait un échec. Les amis de Thor étaient trop fidèles à son fils pour lui être d'une quelconque utilité.  
Néanmoins, ils permettraient sans doute aux humains de se préparer à la guerre et à leur glorieuse destruction.

Et de la gloire, Odin en voulait.

A l'écart, le visage gris d'angoisse et de désespoir, Frigga observait son époux.  
Odin n'était plus celui qu'elle avait épousé.  
Pire, il se préparait à la destruction de leur univers et de ses enfants pour la seule gloire de sa mort prochaine.  
Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait planté une dague dans le cœur de son mari avec joie pour épargner ses enfants.

Thor était son enfant issu de son ventre et Loki resterait toujours son bébé même s'il n'était pas de son sang.  
Elle ferait tout pour eux.  
Même trahir Odin.  
Résolue, elle se fondit dans les ombres.  
Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retourner à ses appartements, reprendre les cuirs de sa jeunesse quand elle était encore une jeune Valkyrie débutant dans le métier des armes puis se faufiler aux écuries.

"- Sleipnir ?"

L'énorme étalon noir aux huit jambes passa la tête par-dessus de bas flanc de son box.

Même pour sa taille, le box était gigantesque.  
Même s'il n'était qu'un cheval, Sleipnir ETAIT un prince d'Asgard.

Elle ouvrit la porte du box.

"- Il faut que tu m'emmènes voir Fenrir et Jorg'." Supplia-t-elle. "Puis Hela. Ragnarok arrive et c'est Odin qui est déterminé à le déclencher. Veux-tu bien m'aider à protéger Asgard, Loki et Midgar de sa folie ?"

L'énorme créature fixa longuement sa grand-mère avant de plier les antérieurs au sol.  
Frigga sauta sur le dos nu de l'étalon.

Sleipnir bondit en avant dès qu'elle eut pris une poignée de crin.  
Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre la caverne où était enchainé Fenrir. L'énorme loup fusillait du regard les soldats qui le surveillaient.

"- Majesté." Salua un des gardes en s'inclinant. "Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous?"

Frigga hésita une seconde.

Comme la plus part des femmes de haute naissance, elle connaissait la magie. Un peu. C'était elle qui avait appris ses premiers sors à Loki.

Sans répondre, elle lança un sors de sommeil sur les soldats qui s'écroulèrent.  
Fenrir avait cessé de gronder.

Il observait sa grand-mère avec surprise.

"- Que se passe-t-il, Frigga ?"

"- Bonjour Fenrir…."

Rapidement elle expliqua la situation au grand loup gris. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'animal pour briser ses chaines avec l'aide de Sleipnir.

C'est à trois qu'ils bondirent entre les branches d'Yggdrasil à la recherche du dernier fils de Loki.  
Lorsque le grand serpent eut plongé vers Midgar pour se cacher dans les profondeurs de l'océan atlantique, à une encablure de New York, la reine prit la direction de Hellheim avec ses deux petits-fils.

Elle devrait s'assurer qu'Odin ne pourrait pas quitter le royaume des morts.

Elle protègerait ses enfants coûte que coûte.  
Elle n'avait que déjà trop souvent manqué à son devoir de mère.

#################################

Tony observait la crevette installée sur ses cuisses avec un mélange de consternation et résignation.

Depuis une semaine, il l'attendait celle-là.

"- Loki, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

L'adolescent eut un sourire carnassier qui fit passer un frisson désagréable dans le dos de l'ingénieur.

"- J'ai faim."

"- J'ai encore des chaussettes vertes si tu veux."

"- Ce n'est pas des chaussettes que je veux, Stark."

Tony avala sa salive.

Ok, il était mal barré.

Loki ne prendrait pas "non" comme une réponse, il le savait.

"- Loki… Tu es très jeune et…"

"- Nan !"

"- LOKI !"

Tony repoussa comme il put le tout jeune homme qui tentait de glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt.

"- Mééé ! Je suis pas si vilain quand même !" Plaida Loki avec une petite moue délicieuse qui fit presque vaciller le peu de morale que Stark pouvait avoir.

"- Je couche pas avec quelqu'un dont j'ai quasi talqué les fesses !" Plaida le milliardaire.

"- Tu vois comme tu es…"

"- Ha non ! Pas l'attaque du regard de chiot battu "

"- Tony…"

"- LOKI !"

L'adolescent rentra la tête dans les épaules.

Coulson l'attrapa par l'oreille pour le trainer hors du lit de l'ingénieur.

"- Tu fais mal papa !"

"- C'est fait pour ! Faut qu'on discute toi et moi…"

"- Mais j'ai pas besoin !"

"- Silence, fils!"

Loki ferma son bec et se laissa trainer hors de la chambre en grommelant.

Tony se laissa retomber sur son lit avec un soupir de soulagement.

"- Monsieur ?"

"- JARVIS ?"

"- J'ai estimé que prévenir Monsieur Coulson était une bonne idée.

"- JARVIS ? Tu m'as sauvé sur ce coup là. Je t'aime… Épouse-moi."

"- Ce serait problématique pour les enfants, monsieur. Dum-E est particulièrement jaloux en ce moment. Et puis je suis trop jeune pour ça."

Tony ouvrit un œil amusé.

"- Loki a encore été mettre les doigts dans tes lignes de codes."

"- Il se pourrait que ce soit un fait."

Phil fit asseoir Loki sur son lit.

Il prit le temps de compter jusqu'à cent pour se calmer.

Si l'agent n'avait pas déjà eut plein de cheveux blancs, il était sûr qu'il les aurait gagnés en quelques semaines de ce régime. Ce n'était pas bon pour sa tension d'avoir un petit Loki à élever.

"- Loki, tu ne peux pas sauter sur les gens comme ca ! Ça ne se fait pas !"

"- Mais… Pourquoi ? J'ai besoin !"

"- Il n'y a que les animaux qui ne sont pas capable de se retenir. Et tu n'es pas un animal. Tu es un prince Jotun. Et un prince Jotun ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge juste parce qu'il en a envie." Gronda gentiment l'agent.

Loki baissa le nez. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les larmes aux yeux.

"- Mais ça fait mal…"

Phil soupira. Il ne connaissait pas assez la biologie Jotun pour pouvoir aider son fils.

"- JARVIS, est ce que tu pourrais demander à…"

"- Mr Heimdall est devant votre porte monsieur."

L'agent avait oublié que le gardien voyait tout.

"- Merveilleux. ENTREZ !"

Heimdall entra dans la chambre. Vêtu d'un pantalon tiré à quatre épingles malgré l'heure très tardive (ou très matinale au choix) et d'une chemise, le Gardien semblait presque déplacé de dignité tranquille.

"- Quelques lumières seraient sans doutes utiles à notre petit prince ici présent."

Loki se rencogna contre son père.

Il ne s'était jamais très bien entendu avec le grand Asgardien et malgré les jours écoulés, il avait du mal avec lui. On n'effaçait pas des siècles en quelques heures.

"- Ce serait des plus utile en effet." Soupira Phil. "J'avoue être complétement démuni sur la question. Je ne peux pas gérer les choses comme je le ferait avec un ado humain."

"- Je suis là, vous savez ?" Bouda Loki d'une voix acerbe.

Coulson déposa un baiser d'excuse sur le front du jeune dieu.

Malgré son âge, l'adolescent se soumit docilement à la caresse. Il avait beau être quasi adulte à présent, il lui était impossible de repousser le moindre câlin de qui que ce soit. Il en avait trop manqué avant pour les refuser à présent.

C'est donc étroitement serré contre le torse de son père adoptif, à présent plus petit que lui d'une tête, qu'il écouta ce que savait Heimdall de sa race.  
Petit à petit, ses joues prirent une magnifique couleur aubergine à mesure que son glamour tombait, trop perturbé qu'il était pour le maintenir.

######################

Clint observait Loki s'entrainer avec attention.

Il n'était pas le seul à surveiller le jeune homme d'un regard d'aigle.

Le jeune jotun semblait à la fois plus calme depuis qu'il avait longuement discuté avec le Gardien et plus inquiet en même temps.  
Pas inquiet non. Plus… à cran.  
Comme s'il retenait quelque chose et que cela lui pesait.

Phil n'avait pas voulu expliquer à qui que ce soit de quoi il retournait exactement.

"- THOR !"

L'adolescent se jeta au cou de son frère avec plaisir sans plus se soucier une seconde de l'agent avec qui il s'entrainait au couteau.

Thor attrapa son frère au vol pour le soulever de terre et le serrer contre son torse.

Loki lui faisait peine.

C'était la seconde fois qu'il le voyait ainsi lutter contre sa nature et si cette fois il la connaissait, il ne pouvait guère l'aider davantage que la première fois.

"- Comment te sens-tu mon frère ?"

"- Tu étais où ?"

"- Je discutais avec nos amis."

Loki fit la moue. Trois millénaires dussent-ils passer encore, il n'arriverait pas à oublier les différents qu'il avait pu avoir avec les trois guerriers et Sif.

Alors qu'il lui avait été finalement très facile de parvenir à faire confiance à Heimdall, il n'arrivait pas à pardonner aux quatre autres Asgardiens.

Heimdall avait rejoint le cercle de ceux qui étaient "à lui". Eux, n'en feraient jamais partie, même si Thor y travaillait toute sa vie.

"- Je ne les aime pas."

"- Tu ne les as jamais aimé." Sourit Thor en caressant les cheveux et la nuque de son petit frère, content et rassuré de le sentir se détendre progressivement.

"- Tu m'as manqué."

"- Je n'ai été partit que moins de trois heures." Rit le blond, attendrit.

Loki bouda un peu mais ne quitta pas les bras de son frère. Là, il se sentait bien. La brûlure n'était pas aussi forte.

"- ….. Thor….."

"- Mmm…."

"- J'ai peur tu sais…"

Thor serra plus étroitement son frère contre lui.  
Que Loki accepte de révéler une faiblesse, surtout à lui, était quasi inédit.  
Et effrayant.

"- Tout va bien se passer mon frère."

"- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Ou que quelque chose arrive aux autres. Ou à mes petits."

Thor tressaillit.  
Loki se souvenait de ses enfants à présent ? Pourtant la naissance de Sleipnir datait de plus tard dans l'évolution physique de son frère. Pas de beaucoup mais quand même. Loki avait été très jeune pour un Asgardien lorsque Sleipnir était venu au monde. Cela avait été un beau scandale d'ailleurs. Pour un humain, ça aurait été comme voir une gamine de onze ans avoir un enfant.

Les Asgardiens murissaient tard et lentement…

Alors voir le second prince mettre au monde un monstre comme Sleipnir…

Thor ne se souvenait que trop bien de la volée magistrale que Loki avait subie lorsqu'il avait présenté Sleipnir à la cours.

Odin n'avait pas été tendre avec son cadet.

Il avait fallu des jours pour que Loki arrive à marcher à nouveau.

Mais Loki avait été intelligent.

Il avait présenté son enfant devant toute la cours et l'avait offert comme monture à Odin. Le roi n'avait pas pu se débarrasser "discrètement" du la créature.

Thor caressa doucement le dos de son frère.

"- Je te promet que tout ira bien. Tu n'es pas… Tu n'es plus seul mon frère. Nous sommes tous là. Tu as un royaume entier pour te soutenir et te protéger. S'il nous attaque, Odin mourra mon frère. Mais il sera le seul. Je te le promet."

Loki eut un pauvre sourire sans joie.

"- Ne promets pas ce que tu ne peux pas maitriser mon frère." Souffla doucement le jotun avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

#########################

Steve était connu pour sa gentillesse, son écoute mais également sa rigueur qui faisait de lui le chef de fait des Avengers lorsqu'ils étaient sur le terrain. Le reste du temps, le soldat n'était que trop content de se décharger sur Tony.

Chacun des deux hommes avait son domaine d'expertise après tout.

C'était également pour ça que les Avengers marchaient à peu près bien. Chacun connaissait son boulot sans venir marcher sur les ripatons du voisin.

Une chose pour laquelle Steve n'était pas connu par contre, c'était son gout pour la lecture. Il était un dessinateur plus que correct et tous ses collègues avaient au moins un dessin fait par ses blanches mains, mais pour la lecture par contre… Il n'était pas dans les romans mais plutôt dans l'histoire ou les biographies. Avec son retard de soixante-dix ans, cela l'aidait aussi à remplir le gouffre de ses connaissances.  
Mais ces derniers temps, c'était plus dans la mythologie qu'il tapait.  
La mythologie nordique pour être précis.

Il avait lu tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur le sujet.  
Sans surprise, suivant les origines des histoires, il ne trouvait pas forcément exactement les mêmes histoires mais la trame globale restait la même.

D'après tout ce qu'il avait pu lire, Loki était censé tuer son père et permettre la création d'un monde nouveau grâce au Ragnarok.

C'était une prophétie assez traditionnelle matinée d'un rien de complexe d'Œdipe dans la mort du père et un brin de sacrifice saupoudré dessus.  
S'il résumait, Loki était l'agneau sacrificiel dont la douleur poussé à son extrême changerait le monde dans les flammes de ses tourments.

Et après certains se plaignaient de leur karma….

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui perturbait Steve.

Les prophéties étaient toujours tordues et ne prenaient en général leur sens qu'APRES les évènements. Tenter de comprendre une prophétie complète avant son aboutissement était toujours une perte de temps.

Et c'était ce qui poussait Steve à se dire que cette fichue prophétie avait DEJA eu lieu.

La mort du père ?

Loki avait empalé Phil sur sa lance. La seule chose qui avait sauvé l'agent était un coup de bol monstrueux appelé situs inversus dont personne, à part Fury et les toubibs du SHIELD n'étaient au courant. Certes à l'époque, Phil n'était pas le père de Loki, mais nulle part la causalité n'était mise en avant. Loki devait tuer son père. Nulle part il n'était écrit que son père devait l'être au moment de sa mort. Et puis, si on poussait le vice à couper les cheveux en quatre, Loki avait tué Laufey, son véritable géniteur. Deux pour le prix d'un donc. Des trois hommes qui pouvaient se targuer du titre de père, Odin était celui qui le méritait le moins finalement.

Certes, Laufey avait laissé Loki à mourir à la naissance, mais c'était une particularité culturelle comme les humains qui avaient pendant des siècles massacrés les bébés roux. Pas une bonne idée, mais un élément contre lequel on ne pouvait pas aller.

A l'inverse, Odin avait consciemment détruit Loki après l'avoir pris à son peuple.

Le geste de Laufey avait été miséricordieux pour un enfant handicapé qui n'aurais sans doute de toute façon pas survécut et souffert jusqu'à ce que son handicap le rattrape et le tue.

Odin avait juste été cruel.

La destruction du monde ? Loki avait tenté de détruire Jotunheim, le monde de sa naissance et Midgar, celui de sa renaissance. Encore une fois, nulle part dans la prophétie la suite temporelle des évènements n'était mise en avant. Elle n'avait donc aucun intérêt.

Steve se passa une main sur le visage.  
Ce qu'il commençait à toucher du doigt était trop énorme.  
Il devait se faire des idées.  
Il était près de quatre heures du matin, il était juste fatigué et…

"- JARVIS…."

"- Monsieur Rogers ?"

"- Si je te donne des éléments de réflexion, peux-tu les comparer avec des textes pour voir si je me fourvoies ou si mon interprétation est cohérente ?"

"- Bien sur monsieur."

"- Alors prends tous les mythes ayant trait à Loki et au Ragnarok, quelle que soit leur origine et leur date."

Puis il expliqua sa théorie à l'IA.

A mesure qu'il l'exprimait à voix haute, Steve était de plus en plus persuadé qu'il avait trouvé le gros lot.

Ils étaient en plein Ragnarok.

Ils y étaient MAINTENANT.

Le bannissement de Thor avait été l'évènement déclencheur et Ragnarok se poursuivait depuis en montant lentement en puissance.

La renaissance et la croissance de Loki était concomitante avec un renouveau à la fois d'Asgard et de Midgar.

Jotunheim devait être également en train de panser ses plaies et de renaitre.

Loki et uniquement Loki était responsable de la réunion du futur roi d'Asgard et des instances supérieures et silencieuses de Midgar par la voix de Fury.

Loki était le roi légitime de Jotunheim…

Trois des neufs royaumes qui n'avaient jamais été unis l'étaient de fait.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Votre théorie est tout à fait cohérente monsieur."

Steve se passa une main sur le visage.

"- Je veux une réunion de tout le monde au SHIELD dès demain matin."

"- Je lance les invitations monsieur."

"- Merci JARVIS."

Captain America se rassit sur son lit. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était levé et qu'il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre.

appenHa

* Oui, le No Pants Subway Ride existe ! Il a lieu tous les ans et chaque année dans de plus en plus de ville et de pays. Allez voir sur Youtube. J'adore le concept. C'est totalement tarte et ridicule donc totalement obligatoire \o/


	7. Chapter 7 : première fois, dernier geste

Une petite erreur

Chapitre 7 : Première fois / Dernier Geste

Steve observait le jeune homme, non, le jeune Jotun avec inquiétude.  
Depuis qu'il avait expliqué sa théorie à ses collègues et que Heimdall l'avait approuvé, Loki semblait plonger chaque jour un peu plus dans la dépression.

Ce n'était pas son rôle dans Ragnarok qui lui faisait du mal.  
Ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il avait fait avant, pas plus que ce qu'il était destiné à faire.  
Non…

C'était d'avoir tué son papa.

Apprendre qu'il avait empalé Coulson sur son sceptre et que la chance seule était responsable de sa survie…

L'adolescent était tombé dans une catatonie profonde pendant vingt quatre heures, si profondément qu'il n'avait même pas hurlé quand sa magie avait finit de refaire de lui le dieu qu'il était avant qu'Odin n'essaye de lui arracher sa magie.

Depuis, Loki n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Il restait roulé en boule sur son lit et n'acceptait quasi aucune présence près de lui.

Il sortait une fois par jour pour manger quelque chose et boire un peu puis retournait s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Phil avait tenté de lui parler mais sa présence avait fait basculer le sorcier dans une hystérie dangereuse qui avait faillit détruire tout un étage du QG du SHIELD.  
C'est donc le cœur crevé d'angoisse qu'il avait relocalisé Loki à la tour Stark et que Coulson était resté au QG.

Steve eut un soupir triste lorsque le jotun retourna sans un mot à sa chambre.

"- Il faut faire quelque chose. Il est en train de se rendre malade."

"- Mon frère à toujours été infiniment plus sensible qu'il ne veut bien le laisser voir." Soupira Thor à son tour. "Et maintenant qu'il a pu laisser exprimer ses sentiments pendant quelques temps, il souffre encore plus."

"- Je vais m'en occuper."

Thor et Steve lancèrent un regard étonné à Heimdall.

Le grand Gardien semblait s'être attaché à Loki.

Comme eux tous bien sûr.

Mais avant, il n'y avait jamais aucune tendresse gaspillée entre les deux hommes, pas même du simple respect.

Que Heimdall veuille tenter d'aider son frère, lui qui ne s'investissait jamais dans rien…

"- Merci Heimdall."

L'asgardien hocha sèchement la tête avant de refermer le livre qu'il lisait et de se lever.  
La littérature humaine le fascinait. Celle d'asgard était exclusivement portée sur le combat. Découvrir des livres de philosophie, d'histoire, des romans…. Tout cela charmait le Gardien et remontait grandement son opinion sur ce peuple qu'il avait toujours considéré comme barbare jusque là. Il les regardait depuis des siècles bien sur. Mais regarder et comprendre était deux choses différentes. Depuis qu'il était sur Midgar, Heimdall s'était d'ailleurs découvert un amour presque malsain pour le Nutella.

"- JARVIS ? Pouvez-vous ouvrir la porte ?"

"- Monsieur Loki ne veut voir personne."

"- Loki à besoin d'aide, Intelligence de métal. Et je suis là pour la lui prodiguer."

"- Je suis programmé pour obéir aux ordres et Loki est prioritaire par rapport à vous, Monsieur Heimdall."

"- Et bien disons que je ne suis pas là pour le voir. Juste lui parler."

JARVIS resta silencieux un moment puis la porte de déverrouilla.

Heimdall était fasciné (encore) qu'un humain ai pu fabriquer une intelligence artificielle de ce calibre. JARVIS était capable de passer par-dessus ses propres programmes. C'était remarquable.

"- Mon prince ?"

Roulé en boule sur son lit, le sorcier pleurait sans bruit, le cœur brisé.

Heimdall s'assit près de lui.

Il hésita un instant pourtant.

Ils n'étaient pas amis avant et maintenant que Loki était redevenu lui-même, le Gardien ne savait pas si le jotun lui garderait le début d'affection que l'adolescent lui avait marqué.

Il posa presque timidement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune prince qui sursauta.

"- Loki…"

Le prince se jeta dans les bras du Gardien, à la grande surprise de celui-ci. Heimdall resta interdit un instant avant de refermer ses bras autours du jotun.

"- Je suis un monstre…"

Heimdall lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux.

"- Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, mon prince."

"- J'ai… j'ai…."

"- Le temps était autre, les événements aussi et vous-même l'étiez…"

"- Comment…."

"- Votre père, Phil Coulson, vous aime. Il vous a pardonné parce qu'il a le cœur assez grand pour ça. Il ne vous en veut pas. Il a choisit d'aimer et d'élever un enfant qui était dans le besoin. Honorez-le en respectant son choix."

Heimdall connaissait les questions de Loki alors même qu'il les posait. C'était ca aussi être un Gardien. En plus de Voir, il fallait Savoir.

"- Odin aussi m'a élevé."

"- Il ne vous à pas élevé, mon prince. Il vous à éduqué. Ce n'est pas pareil. Il vous a prit pour faire de vous un outil. Son premier geste n'as pas été pour vous donner ce dont vous aviez besoin. Le fils de Coul vous à prit par amour. Sans se soucier du passé. Vous êtes devenu son fils à la seconde où il a prit un petit jotun en larmes des bras de Steve Rogers pour la protéger de la vindicte du Directeur Fury. Les élans du cœur ne s'analysent pas plus qu'ils ne s'expliquent. Je le sais. Comme vous d'ailleurs… Peut-être même Philip Coulson n'est-il né que pour être votre père à partie de ce moment précis. Les voies des Norns sont impénétrables"

"- Thor…"

"- N'a jamais cessé de vous aimer comme son frère. Il se fiche de votre origine comme il se fiche que vous vous amusiez à faire des niches à tout le monde. Il n'y a que les destructions que vous avez engendré qui l'ont fait souffrir."

"- J'ai attaqué Midgar. J'ai fait un pacte avec les chitauris. J'ai tué des gens !"

"- Et vous n'étiez pas vous-même…."

"- …. Qui se soucie d'un détail pareil ? Odin se fiche de savoir que la lance me contrôlait comme les autres. Odin ne voit en moi qu'un outil pour sa destruction… J'en ai assez de détruire ou d'être la cause de destructions… Je veux juste jouer… Je veux juste… "

Loki leva un museau couvert de larmes vers le Gardien. Il avait les yeux rouges, la lèvre tremblante et s'accrochait presque désespérément à la chemise crème de l'asgardien.

Heimdall avala péniblement sa salive.  
Comment rester indifférent à cette petite chose si vulnérable ? Bien que si puissante et solide en même temps ?

Le Gardien se fustigea mentalement. Il faisait partie de ceux qui surveillaient le Loki adolescent comme le lait sur le feu et voila qu'il avait des envie de se laisser aller à l'indulgence.  
A présent que Loki était de nouveau adulte et avec tous ses souvenirs…

Il continua à caresser les cheveux du jeune jotun. La caresse semblait l'apaiser de ses tourments intérieurs.

"- Vous leur manquez à tous les deux, mon prince…"

Loki se crispa un peu.

"- Ils m'en veulent beaucoup ?"

"- Ils s'inquiètent. Et votre père est inconsolable de la distance que vous avez mit avec lui, mais surtout de ne pas savoir comment vous réconforter. Les jeunes recrues du SHIELD souffrent beaucoup à l'entrainement en ce moment. Thor prend les choses avec plus de philosophie. Il vous connait et connait votre besoin de distance quand quelque chose ne va pas."

"- Ce n'est pas de distance dont j'ai besoin."

"- Je sais…"

Loki eut un pauvre sourire. Il posa sa joue contre le large torse de l'asgardien. La chaleur du Gardien l'apaisait comme celle de Thor l'avait toujours fait. Il était un géant des glaces et aurait du chercher le froid, pourtant, c'était la chaleur qu'il cherchait. En permanence.

Sans le vouloir, il jouait avec la chemise d'Heimdall comme il aurait pu jouer avec celle de Thor à la différence qu'il sentait le malaise croissant de l'asgardien.

"- Loki…" La voix était gentiment grondeuse.

Le jotun se redressa juste assez pour poser gentiment ses lèvres sur celles du Gardien qui resta immobile un instant avant de répondre lentement au baiser.

"- Mon prince, ce n'est pas raisonnable."

"- Je n'ai plus mille huit cent ans, Heimdall."

La grande main du Gardien se posa en coupe sur la joue du Jotun. Immédiatement, Loki ferma les yeux puis pencha la tête sur le côté pour intensifier la caresse.

Heimdall frémit.

Loki avait des manières de chaton et les avait toujours eut. Sa sensualité naturelle avait été à la base de nombre de ses problèmes à Asgard. Mais Asgard était un royaume peu tolérant pour ceux qui ne se coulaient pas dans le moule. Ici, à Midgar et surtout au sein du groupe étonnant qu'était les Avengers, la moindre goutte de différence était un joyau chéri, un élément bénéfique à tous qu'il fallait encourager.

Un sourire apparu lentement sur les lèvres du Gardien à mesure qu'il réalisait que Loki n'était plus un asgardien. Il ne l'avait jamais été par le sang bien sûr. Mais à présent, il était bel et bien un habitant de Midgar. Pas un humain evidement. Mais il appartenait à cette planète plus sûrement que s'il y était né. Il avait apprit à l'aimer, à la protéger. Et malgré toute la mémoire qu'il avait retrouvé, Loki ne l'en aimait que davantage. Midgar était chez lui.

Ce qu'Asgard n'avait jamais été.

Là bas, c'était Thor qui avait été "la maison" pour le jeune prince jusqu'à ce que la révélation de sa naissance le lui arrache.

Sur terre, c'était les Avengers qui jouaient ce rôle.

Heimdall reprit gentiment les lèvres de Loki qui fondit sous le baiser.

Il n'y avait aucune pudeur dans l'abandon du jeune jotun. Mais il n'y avait aucune honte ni aucune gêne à avoir non plus.

Loki s'abandonnait parce que c'était sa nature et qu'il n'en avait, tout simplement, plus peur. Si Loki portait encore son glamour, c'était uniquement par habitude, pas parce qu'il craignait sa vraie forme.

Les longues mains fines du jeune prince ouvrirent un à un les boutons de la chemise du Gardien. Un frisson remonta sur l'échine de l'asgardien lorsque les doigts déliés se posèrent sur sa peau.

Une seconde, il hésita.

"- Ce n'est pas raisonnable." Insista encore le dieu.

"- Pourquoi ?"

Heimdall resta silencieux, incapable de répondre.

"- Je suis trop vieux ?"

Loki lui lança un regard ennuyé.

"- Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser."

Un sourire frémit au coin des lèvres du Gardien. Il retrouvait un peu plus le Loki qu'il avait vu grandir une première fois.

"- Odin…"

"- C'est pas mon père."

"- Thor ?"

"- Il a rien à dire sur mes fréquentations s'il ne veux pas que je commente les siennes."

"- Coulson ?"

Là, Loki hésita avant de se reprendre.

"- Je traiterais directement"

Cela fit rire Heimdall. Un rire bas, presque rauque, qui fit gémir silencieusement le jotun.

"- Je doute que quelque verroterie apaise la colère d'un père aimant et protecteur."

"- Ce n'est pas comme s'il restait grand-chose à protéger."

Le Gardien caressa encore la joue du jeune jotun, réalisait soudain pourquoi Loki s'accrochait à lui. Il n'y avait à la fois plus rien à protéger et pourtant une innocence toute neuve. Mais qui comprendrait la dichotomie entre les deux ? Qui réaliserait que le jeune prince avançait sur une corde raide entre ses souvenirs d'un lui ancien et la réalité de ce qu'il était à présent ? Loki avait les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait été. Pourtant, son cœur était aussi neuf qu'à sa première vie. Qui pouvait comprendre à part Thor ou Heimdall ? Et Thor n'était pas le bon choix.

"- Manipulateur."

"- Même pas vraiment."

Mais le surnom n'était pas chargé de mépris. Juste d'affection.

Loki se détendit un peu dans les bras du Gardien lorsque Heimdall se laissa tomber sur le lit avec le jeune prince.

Un petit soupir de contentement échappa au jotun. Les Avengers avaient surveillé ses activités (et son innocence) avec la férocité de dragons pendant toute sa courte adolescence. Finalement, même les agents du SHIELD de moins cinquante ans n'avaient plus eut la possibilité de l'approcher. Loki était sur que son père lui aurait fait porter une ceinture de chasteté s'il l'avait pu, comme il n'avait pas lâché son taser à répétition ni son fils du regard jusqu'à sa poussée de croissance suivante et terminale. Voir Fandral se faire taser parce qu'il avait passé un bras dans son dos avait fait mourir de rire le jeune jotun, il devait bien l'avouer.

Heimdall reprit gentiment ses lèvres, arrachant un soupir de plaisir au prince des glaces qui se transforma en gémissement lorsque sa chemise fut ouverte.

Les mains du Gardien étaient si chaudes…

L'asgardien posa une main sur la nuque de son cadet qui arqua le dos pour intensifier la caresse. Loki était un passif dans l'âme… non… pas vraiment… pas non plus un dominé…

Loki donnait simplement comme il en avait envie, à qui il en avait envie, sans complexe et sans honte.

"Je fais ce que je veux." Jamais Loki n'avait dénigré sa ligne de conduite.

Heimdall resta une seconde interdit lorsqu'il ne resta plus de leurs vêtements qu'une spire verte qui se désintégra rapidement dans le néant.

La peau de Loki était si pâle par rapport à la sienne… Le Gardien passa un bras autour de la taille du jotun pour le serrer contre lui.

Loki haleta doucement lorsque leurs torses et leurs ventres se touchèrent.

Les souvenirs le guidaient dans ses gestes alors que son innocence nouvelle lui faisait redécouvrir des plaisirs qui n'en avaient pas toujours été "avant".

Gentiment, il ondula lentement des hanches contre le Gardien qui ronronna légèrement de contentement. La peau de Loki était fraiche contre la sienne. Elle apaisait la fièvre qui montait lentement en lui.

Il y avait si longtemps… Tellement longtemps que l'Asgardien n'avait eut personne…

Trop souvent on ne voyait en lui qu'une icône et un rôle. Pas un homme. Pourtant, il était comme les autres.

Loki traça un petit sillon de baisers sur la gorge puis le large torse du dieu. Il semblait fasciné par la différence de couleur entre la peau noire du Gardien et la sienne, si pâle qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une poupée de porcelaine. Ses doigts couraient sur la peau brûlante, charmé. La contraction des muscles, la sueur qui apparaissait lentement sur la peau, l'odeur de musc qui montait lentement du corps puissant contre le sien…

Loki haletait doucement.

##############

Thor s'agita sur sa chaise.

Heimdall était avec Loki depuis longtemps… Trop…

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Heimdall parvient-il à ses fins ?"

JARVIS resta silencieux. Le prince aurait presque pu y voir un silence gêné.

Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Steve.

"- JARVIS ?"

"-…."

"- JARVIS…." Insista Rogers, prêt à se lever.

"- Je ne crois pas que le compte-rendu de l'occupation actuelle de Monsieur Loki et de Monsieur Heimdall soit très judicieuse au vu de la possessivité manifeste des gardiens de monsieur Loki." Finit par informer l'IA d'une voix piquée.

Thor ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais la referma.  
Il venait de comprendre.

Steve, écarlate, avait comprit aussi.

"- Ha… D'accord…"

Bon, restait plus qu'à espérer que le fils de Coul ne l'apprenne pas. Gardien ou non, Heimdall se ferait taser pour avoir prit l'innocence de Loki.

Même si Loki la lui avait offerte.

####################

Heimdall l'avait allongé sur le dos. Lentement, il était descendu sur son ventre, goûtant chaque centimètre carré de peau, allumant des incendies sur les sens du jeune jotun qu'il faudrait longuement travailler pour éteindre.

Loki avait fermé les yeux.

Totalement offert et alanguit, il ne cherchait plus à retenir le moindre souffle ou le moindre gémissement.

Heimdall avait l'expérience que seul l'âge peut offrir et lui en faisait profiter avec un visible plaisir.

Loki lâcha un petit gémissement doux lorsque le Gardien écarta ses jambes, les remonta un peu puis lécha gentiment son intimité.

Même en fouillant dans ses souvenirs, Loki pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre d'amants un minimum soigneux qu'il avait pu avoir et tous avaient été humains.

"- Heim…dall…"

Le Gardien remonta sur le corps du jotun pour reprendre ses lèvres. Loki répondit au baiser avec un abandon tranquille qui excita encore plus l'asgardien.

Il aurait attendu une certaine frénésie de la part de Loki mais petit à petit, au contraire, le jeune prince se calmait et s'abandonnait.

Il s'offrait totalement aux caresses de son ainé. Il savait ce qu'Heimdall faisait…

Le Gardien humidifia ses doigts avant d'en glisser un entre ses fesses de son cadet.

Loki bascula le bassin vers l'avant en écartant les cuisses pour lui laisser un meilleur accès.

Il gémit doucement lorsque Heimdall le pénétra doucement, jouant des phalanges à l'intérieur à la recherche de… Ha ! Il avait trouvé.

Loki se souleva à moitié du lit en geignant. Ses muscles se détendirent rapidement autour du doigt de l'immortel qui en inséra un second.

"- Je t'ai souvent observé tu sais…" Avoua le Gardien que sa peau foncée garantissait de toute rougeur.

Loki rouvrit les yeux, un sourire un peu perdu aux lèvres.

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Oui… Tes boucliers ne sont pas très efficaces quand tu es perdu dans la passion."

Le jotun rosit quelque peu.

"- Heimdall…"

"- C'est le seul moment où je pouvais te voir depuis ton adolescence."

Loki se tortilla un peu lorsqu'un troisième doigt rejoint les deux autres pour cisailler en lui

"- Et… Tu me trouvais à ton goût ?"

"- N'importe qui te trouverais à son goût, Loki…"

Une vague tristesse passa sur le visage du jeune prince. Pas tout le monde, non. Et surtout pas celui qui fallait.

Heimdall reprit ses lèvres pour effacer le chagrin de ses traits avant de se glisser entre ses cuisses.

"- Tu es sûr ?" Finit par demander le Gardien.

Il ne voulait pas priver le jeune homme de quelque chose comme _Svaðilfari l'avait fait._

_Loki hocha la tête._

_Il attendait ça depuis trop longtemps._

_Son père lui arracherait la tête mais tant pis. Il avait passé l'âge d'attendre l'autorisation pour ça._

_Heimdall guida lentement son membre entre les cuisses de Loki pour lui laisser une dernière chance de dire non. Le bout de son sexe frotta un instant contre son intimité puis poussa lentement à l'intérieur._

_Loki feula doucement. Ses muscles acceptaient l'intrusion avec facilité._

_Très vite, le frottement du membre majuscule le fit s'étirer de tout son long pour augmenter la friction autant que pour l'avoir plus loin en lui._

_"- Ho… Heimdall…."_

_Le Gardien reprit gentiment ses lèvres mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'adapter à sa présence. Dès qu'il fut au plus loin, il se retira presque entièrement tout aussi lentement avant de le prendre à nouveau._

_La chaleur autour de l'asgardien était presque débilitante._

_Les yeux clos, il devait se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions et chevaucher Loki comme la première cavale sauvage venue._

_La chaleur, l'étroitesse, les petits gémissements, les frissons qui montaient du corps du Jotun, tout se concentrait pour rendre à moitié fou le Gardien._

_"- Loki…."_

_Le jeune prince releva les jambes pour refermée autour de la taille d'Heimdall. Le mouvement fit basculer son bassin vers l'avant, permettant à l'asgardien de le prendre plus loin encore._

_Les deux hommes gémirent ensembles._

_"- Par les dieux, Loki !"_

_Les membres du Gardien étaient presque rigides de l'effort qu'il faisait pour se retenir. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, il le savait. Et Loki qui lui caressait le dos et les bras, qui gémissait des encouragements… Non vraiment, il le tiendrait plus très longtemps._

_Petit à petit, Heimdall accéléra son rythme. Jusqu'à sourire largement._

_Les cris de Loki étaient du miel à ses oreilles._

_Accroché aux biceps de l'asgardien, Loki n'en pouvait plus de se tordre de plaisir entre ses bras._

_Chaque nouveau coup de boutoir était presque un orgasme à lui seul._

_"- HEIMDALL ! HEIMDALL !"_

_L'asgardien prit brutalement ses lèvres pour le faire taire._

_Enfin, ils s'assouvirent quasiment ensemble._

_Ils s'immobilisèrent._

_Profondément encloué dans le corps souple sous lui, Heimdall peinait à reprendre son souffle autant que Loki à apaiser les battements fous de son cœur._

_"- Loki ?"_

_La voix rauque fit frémir le jotun, incapable de parler. Sa gorge à vif de ses cris lui faisait mal._

_Il caressa doucement les épaules du Gardien en un muet remerciement._

_Heimdall resta encore en lui le temps de reprendre quelques forces puis se retira prudemment. Machinalement, il vérifia l'absence de sang. _

_Il avait peut-être été soigneux au départ mais ses bonnes résolutions avaient fondues comme neige au soleil. Ou comme petit Jotun entre bras d'Asgardien._

_"- Je ne t'ai pas blessé ?"_

_Loki secoua la tête avant de rouler pour enfouir son museau dans le cou de son ainé._

_"- Non… Merci… C'était… Très bon…"_

_Heimdall sentit ses joues lui cuire mais souriait en même temps._

_Loki était vraiment une petite créature remarquable._

_######################_

L'armée était prête.

Il avait fallut des semaines pour que tous soient prêts.

Odin n'avait même pas réalisé l'absence de sa femme.  
Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la glorieuse bataille qui se préparait et la mort plus glorieuse encore qui serait la sienne.

Les cendres de neuf mondes seraient son linceul et son nom serait loué pour l'éternité par les nouveaux mondes qui naitraient de sa mort.

Le nom de Loki serait honni pour toujours et sa gloire de dernier roi d'asgard serait plus grande encore.

Monté sur un cheval de guerre qu'il ne connaissait pas trop, Odin surveillait ses troupes.

C'était la seule chose qui l'avait irrité.

Sleipnir avait réussit à trancher les chaines qui l'attachaient à lui et à fuir.

C'était dommageable.

Par contre, la disparition de Fenrir n'était qu'une preuve de plus que Ragnarok était là.

C'était un moment glorieux.

Sans la moindre pensée pour les Asgardiens inquiets qui se préparaient à envahir Midgar, Odin enfonça sa lance dans l'activateur du Bifrost.

"- Allez !"

Les premières troupes commencèrent à passer.

#####################

Coulson releva le nez du dossier qu'il lisait lorsque l'alarme retentit dans le QG.

Il ne l'avait entendu que deux fois depuis presque vingt cinq ans qu'il travaillait pour le SHIELD.

La première fois, ca avait été fin des années 80 lorsque la chute de l'empire soviétique avait permis à certains petits malins de barboter des têtes nucléaires. Sans qu'aucun civil ne le sache, le SHIELD avait empêché une douzaine de tête de frapper les centres de population des Etats-Unis.

La seconde avait été pour l'invasion Chitauri, près d'un an plus tôt.  
Et la troisième, maintenant….

Son téléphone sonna.

"- Coulson."

"- Je vous attends."

"- J'arrive."

L'agent de niveau sept, l'un des deux seuls présent dans le QG avec Maria Hill quitta son bureau pour rejoindre celui de Fury. Le Directeur était le seul niveau 8.

Au dessus de lui, il n'y avait que le Conseil.  
Et encore.  
Fury n'en faisait souvent qu'à sa tête.

"- Colonel…"

Fury tourna un écran vers Coulson.

"- Ce sont…"

"- Les armées d'Asgard oui…"

Coulson se renfrogna immédiatement.

"- Où sont-ils ?"

"- Central Park. Je crois qu'Odin ne comprend rien à la terre. Avec de la chance, il croit sans doute que toute la ville est comme le parc. Les troupes sont en routes et les Avengers avertis."

"- Que voulez vous que je fasse ?"

Fury hésita.

"- Prendre une décision…"

"- Pour Loki ?"

"- Il est votre fils maintenant, Phil."

"- Il est adulte. Je ne peux pas lui refuser de participer à la défense de son monde."

"- Odin sera après lui."

"- Je sais."

"- Il risque de se faire tuer."

"- … Je sais…"

"- Phil…."

"- Je n'ai pas le _droit_ de le retenir…"

Fury observa un long moment son agent.  
Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Coulson avait toujours souhaité rester juste un agent parmi les autres même s'il était de fait beaucoup plus que ça.

S'il devait arriver quelque chose à Fury, Coulson était son remplaçant désigné. Tous le savaient même si personne n'en disait rien.

"- Très bien…"

Ragnarok avait commencé.  
Il était temps de le finir.

########################

L'alarme du Penthouse réveilla Heimdall en sursaut juste avant que Thor ne cogne à la porte de la chambre.

"- Loki, Heimdall. Dépêchez-vous."

Loki ouvrit un œil.

"- JARVIS ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Il semble que les armées Asgard soient en train d'arriver, Monsieur Loki."

Le jotun pâlit. Une seconde, il manqua paniquer mais une dure résolution apparu soudain sur son visage.

Il bondit du lit. Heimdall se leva aussi.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant à la magie du jeune homme pour les entourer tous les deux. Lorsqu'elle se résorba, ils étaient en armure complète, leurs armes à la main.

Loki serra sa lance dans sa main.

Il y avait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas tenu "sa" lance.

Depuis qu'il avait été avec Thor à Jotunheim en fait.

Une autre vie….

Le jeune prince emboita le pas du Gardien lorsqu'il sortait de la chambre.

Thor enveloppa son frère d'un regard à la fois dur et tendre.

"- Tout va bien Loki ?"

Le jeune prince passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère pour le serrer contre lui.

"- Pardon… Pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer mon frère…."

Thor se détendit d'un coup. Il le serra très fort contre lui, les yeux humides.

"- Je te pardonne mon frère… je suis heureux que tu sois près de moi à nouveau…"

Loki l'embrassa sur la joue.

"- Cette fois, ce n'est pas moi qui te demande un baiser."

Thor éclata de rire.

"- Prêts à te battre à mes côtés ?"

"- Comme toujours mon frère..."

"- Même contre Odin ?"

"- Il n'est pas mon père mais le tien. Pourras-tu lutter contre lui ?"

Thor soupira lourdement. Mjolnir pesait lourd dans sa main.

"- Je crois que le père que j'aimais n'est plus depuis longtemps, mon frère. Le père que j'aimais… Bref… Ce soir, soit Asgard aura un nouveau roi, soit nous serons tous morts."

"- Nous ne mourrons pas ce soir, Thor. Ce soir, tu porteras la couronne." Assura Sif qui elle aussi avait revêtu son armure.

Le groupe d'asgardien rejoint les Avengers dans le salon.

Tous étaient là.

Il ne manquait plus que Fury et Coulson qui ne tardèrent pas.

Avec un instinct absolu, Phil foudroya du regard Heimdall dès qu'il entra dans la pièce.

"- Vous…"

"- Plus tard, papa." Désamorça Loki en serrant l'agent contre lui.

Phil laissa tomber pour serrer son petit plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête.

"- Ca va, Loki ?"

Le brun hocha la tête.

"- Tout va bien à présent."

"- Bon…"

"- Avengers ? Je crois que ce sera votre… Notre pire combat…" Prévint Fury, lugubre. "Nous sommes opposés à plusieurs milliers de guerriers…."

"- Ami Fury. Je pense que nombre d'entre eux ne voudront même pas se battre quand ils me verront et qu'ils comprendront qu'Odin veux se battre contre nous. Je recommande de faire preuve de merci pour les guerriers qui accepteront de déposer les armes."

Fury hocha sèchement la tête.

"- Plus nous pourrons éviter de perte, mieux ce sera…Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas trente six solutions au règlement de cette situation."

"- L'un de nous deux mourra." Confirma Loki. "Et ce ne sera pas moi." Promit-il.

Thor posa sa grosse patte sur l'épaule de son frère.

"- Tout le monde ne voiture !" Lança Stark. "Et que ce soit glorieux ! On va lui défoncer sa face à ce vieux cyclope. Je ne parlais pas de vous Fury."

#####################

"- Jesus…"

"- Monsieur ?"

"- J'ai dit "Jesus", JARVIS. Pas "JARVIS""

"- Mes excuses."

Tony jeta un regard noir à l'IA.

JARVIS prenait de plus en plus ses aises depuis quelques temps. Si Tony était heureux de le voir évoluer, il commençait à se demander jusqu'où il irait.

Mais pour l'instant, Stark avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation.

Pour l'instant, c'était les milliers de soldats Asgard qui l'inquiétaient.

"- Combien sont-ils ?"

"- 17 554 exactement monsieur."

"- JARVIS, un jour un faudra que tu apprennes la notion de question rhétorique."

"- Je la connais monsieur, mais retenir mes commentaires vous priverait du plaisir de me reprendre." Fit remarquer l'IA avec un rien de sarcasme.

Stark renifla un peu.

Les troupes ennemies semblaient mal à l'aise et un peu perplexe.

"- PERE ! CESSEZ CETTE FOLIE !" Supplia Thor.

Tony descendit se placer près du prince avec le reste des Avengers, Loki, les guerriers et Heimdall en sus. Coulson aussi était avec eux. Il avait refusé de laisser son fils sans lui.

"- Thor…." La voix d'Odin était calme… Très calme.

Trop… Que préparait-il ?

"- Je comprends que Loki ai-pu empoisonner ton esprit, mon fils. Mais Ragnarok est là… Tu sais quel est ton devoir. Rejoint moi pour la sauvegarde d'Asgard…"

"- Vous voulez juste une mort glorieuse… Vous vous fichez du reste." Soupira Thor, déçut.

"- C'EST MON DROIT ! C'EST MON DUT !" Explosa Odin.

Il leva Gungir pour lancer l'assaut sur les misérables humains.

Ils n'avaient même pas d'épées ! Comment espéraient-ils les retenir ? Imbéciles….

"- SOLDATS D'ASGARD ! RENONCEZ A CETTE FOLIE ET VOUS POURREZ RENTRER A ASGARD EN SECURITE !" Cria Thor. "CONTINUEZ ET VOUS MOURREZ !"

Les soldats hésitèrent.

C'était leur prince quand même. Leurs Princes même !

Comme le commun des asgardiens, ils ne savaient quasiment rien des événements qui avaient amenés au départ de Loki. Ni même qu'il avait été chassé. Seule une partie de la cours était au courant. Avec un cri de rage Odin lança un premier coup vers les agents qui s'écartèrent en hâte avant de répliquer avec leurs fusils de phase deux.

Les avengers se lancèrent dans la bagarre, puis tout ne fut plus qu'une énorme confusion.

################

Steve repoussa une mèche de cheveux sur son front.

Il était couvert de plaies diverses et variées ainsi que de sang qui n'était pas que le sien.

Les soldats d'Asgard étaient moins forts que Thor mais leur nombre palliait à ce détail.

Steve essayait de ne pas trop tuer. Dès qu'il le pouvait il désarmait et assommait ses ennemis.  
Ces pauvre gens n'étaient pas vraiment leurs ennemis d'ailleurs, juste des soldats qui obéissaient, comme lui.

Il n'avait aucune haine contre eux. Juste une grande tristesse.

Il para une épée de son bouclier mais grimaça lorsqu'une lance manqua s'enfoncer dans l'armure souple de son torse.

Avec un grondement, il repoussa ses deux adversaires pour faire face à cinq autres.  
Ca n'en finirait jamais.

Ils étaient trop peu nombreux et faire donner la garde nationale ou l'armée serait causer un massacre.

Une volée de flèche fusa vers lui mais une grande masse poilue s'interposa entre lui et les armes. Elles tapèrent contre un flanc épais couvert de poils sans pouvoir y causer le moindre dommage.

Steve ouvrit la bouche avec stupeur.

Il était face au plus grand loup qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'animal était de la taille d'un bus.

Lorsqu'il tourna ses grands yeux vert intelligent vers lui, Steve n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul. Il connaissait ses yeux.

"- Bonjour, Ami humain. Je suis Fenrir Lokison. Grand-mère nous à demandé de vous aider à abattre Odin."

Fenrir ? MAIS OUI ! Le loup mythologique qui devait se battre avec Thor… AVEC THOR !

Le prince d'asgard apparu presque aussitôt près de Captain America.

"- Mon neveu !"

"- Mon oncle…"

"- Je suis heureux de te voir. Ta mère et moi avons bien besoin d'aide."

"- Grand-mère nous à libéré pour ca."

"- Nous ?"

Frigga apparut montée sur Sleipnir, une jeune fille en croupe derrière elle.

Immédiatement, Hela sauta du dos de son frère pour se précipiter vers un agent fraichement tombé. Elle posa sa main sur son front.  
Le corps s'agita, hoqueta, puis l'agent ouvrit les yeux, vivant.

Il resta surprit une seconde puis son entrainement reprit le dessus.  
Il remercia la jeune femme étrange, reprit son arme et repartit au combat.

"- Hela est la Déesse des Morts, Ami Rogers. Tout homme tombé au champ d'honneur face à un soldat d'Asgard tombe sous sa juridiction. Si elle souhaite les rendre à la vie, elle le peut."

Steve éclata de rire.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme si étrange prit sa main et l'embrassa comme un gentleman.

"- Madame, je ne sais comment vous remercier."

Hela rosit doucement.  
Seul sa mère et son oncle, et parfois sa grand-mère, n'étaient pas horrifiés ou dégoutés par son apparence.  
Le geste de l'humain la bouleversait.

"- M…Mais de rien…"

Le sourire du grand blond la fit encore plus rougir. Elle s'enfuit presque pour aller s'occuper d'un autre mort.

Fenrir donna un petit coup de nez dans le flanc de Thor.

"- Mon oncle ? Il est temps que nous nous battions ! Ragnarok est là. Il est temps de répondre à l'appel du destin.".

Thor hocha sechement la tête.

Il posa sa main sur le cou du grand loup puis les deux princes, puisque c'était ce qu'était Fenrir malgré ses poils, partirent ensemble, en frère d'armes.

########################

Barton protégea Natasha de son corps lorsque l'explosion arracha plusieurs arbres du sol.

C'était ce que n'aimait pas Clint.

Se battre en foret était pour lui un cauchemar.

Il pouvait bien monter aux arbres mais ce n'était quand même pas pratique. Il lui fallait une bonne hauteur et un espace dégagé pour tirer confortablement et efficacement ses munitions.

Natasha jura. Elle aussi était gênée par les arbres.  
La moitié de leurs minutions ne touchaient pas leurs cibles à cause de ca.

Sans compter que les asgardiens aussi avaient des flèches.

Clint protégea une fois encore Natasha de débris.  
Quelque chose d'énorme venait de tomber près d'eux.  
Quelque chose de si grand qu'il cacha le soleil.

"- Bonjour à vous, amis de ma mère. Votre place n'est pas sur le sol, mais parmi le ciel."

Une énorme gueule les saisit sans qu'ils puissent protester pour les poser sur un énorme… câble ? Qu'est ce que…

"- Je suis Jörmungandr Lokison. Et mes frères, sœur et moi sommes là pour vous aider."

Clint resta hébété une minute.

Natasha et lui étaient à présent à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus de la mélée, sur les écailles d'un serpent monstrueux.

Les deux Avengers restèrent immobiles quelques instants avant de reprendre leurs armes.

"- Merci pour ton aide Jordi !" Siffla presque Hawkeye avant d'abattre une phalange de soldat d'une volée de flèches.

Là, c'était parfait.  
Natasha dégaigna ses armes et tira elle aussi dans le tas.  
Le grand serpent resta scandalisé une seconde du surnom avant d'éclater du sifflement reptilien qui était son rire.

"- Accrochez vous à mes écailles."

Les deux avengers s'attachèrent avec leurs harnais de sécurité.  
Le grand serpent de mit en mouvement, filant sans peine entre les arbres à la recherche de proies.

####################

Hulk assomait libéralement ses adversaires.

Normalement, il prenait plaisir à détruire mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois.

Il se taillait plutôt un chemin droit vers Odin.  
Le vieux dieu à un œil avait fait pleurer son mini copain tout doux tout bleu. Et Hulk n'aimait pas qu'on fasse du mal à ses copains.  
Il n'en avait déjà pas beaucoup alors il prenait soin de ceux qu'il avait.  
Avec un sourire purement bestial, il atterrit devant Odin qui eut un mouvement de recul.

"- Qu'est ce donc que cette créature ?"

Il leva Gungir pour tirer sur Hulk mais fut désarmé en même temps que le berserker volait en arrière, frappé par la décharge d'énergie.

"- Cessez cette folie, Odin."

"- Heimdall… Alors tu as bien trahis Asgard."

"- Je n'ai jamais trahis Asgard. Ma fidélité est totalement acquise à Thor…"

Le Gardien dégaina son épée, imité par Odin.  
Les deux anciens Asgard s'observèrent longuement avant de fondre l'un sur l'autre.

################

Coulson suivait son fils avec un calme olympien.  
Plus d'un agent avait faillit paniquer mais un regard à leur supérieur les calmait.

Coulson était toujours calme sur le terrain.

Il avait vu beaucoup, avait survécut à autant, et avait même faillit mourir pour son boulot.

"- Loki….Tu sais où tu vas ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

Il ne parlait pas.  
Ses sorts s'enchainaient, rapides et puissant, sans contrainte à présent qu'il était redevenu lui-même.  
Sa lance le gardait au corps à corps, ses doubles déblayaient du terrain autour d'eux, suffisament pour que leur progression soit rapide.  
Moins pourtant que celles d'Heimdall ou de Thor.

Les soldats semblaient se concentrer sur eux.  
C'était logique.  
Plus il arriverait fatigué auprès d'Odin, plus ses chances seraient faibles.  
Si elles étaient faibles, il devrait sans doute sacrifier ses dernières forces –et sa vie- pour entrainer Odin avec lui dans la mort.  
Tout au moins était-ce le raisonnement qu'en avait fait Loki.  
Mais Loki ne jouait jamais les règles décidées par un autre.

Tony se posa près d'eux.

"- Evitez d'aller tout droit. Faites un détour. Y a une cinquantaine de clampins qui vous attendent. Ha et Heimdall à commencé à cogner contre le vieux."

Loki palit.  
Heimdall était fort. Mais pas assez pour vaincre Odin.

Ils accélérèrent.

######################

Thor était heureux.

Il se battait comme jamais.

Il était heureux de se battre mais surtout de se battre avec Fenrir. Ou plus exactement, à ses côtés.  
Encore une fois, la prophétie était juste.

Il se battait bien avec Fenrir, simplement, ils étaient du même côté.

"- c'est un glorieux jour pour mourir, mon neveu !"

Le grand loup ne put qu'en convenir.

"- Mais de mort, je me contenterais de celle d'Odin." Confirma l'animal.

"- Bientôt, mon neveu… Bientôt…"

"- Et après ?"

L'animal tua un soldat d'un coup de patte. Il prenait bien garde à rendre minimaux les dégâts causés au morts. Quand tout serait finit, peut-être Hela pourrait-elle rendre à la vie ces pauvres hères morts pour des stupidités.

"- Après, mon neveu, je serais roi. Et une nouvelle ère commencera pour nous tous. Une ère ou les enfants de mon frère auront leur place parmi leur famille."

Les yeux du grand loup s'embuèrent légèrement.

Il était heureux lui aussi.

Il élimina encore plusieurs ennemis d'un coup de patte sans se soucier du sang qui coulait de ses flancs et de ses pattes.  
Un combat était toujours salissant.

################

Heimdall haletait, le flanc percé par un coup particulièrement vicieux d'Odin.  
Il allait probablement mourir là.

Mais il ne mourrait pas sans raison.

Il aurait fait de son mieux pour protéger Asgard.  
Odin n'était pas vierge de blessure lui non plus.

Le Gardien eut un sourire sans joie.  
Peu après le début de leur duel, les trois guerriers étaient venu à son aide.  
A eux tous, ils avaient prit la main haute sur le combat. Pendant quelques instants.  
Puis Odin avait utilisé la magie et il avait été le seul à rester debout.  
Sa résistance naturelle à la magie était la seule chose qui l'avait empeché de se retrouver inconscient dans la poussière, comme les quatre jeunes gens.

A présent…. Il sentait le sang couler le long de son flanc jusque dans sa botte.  
L'hémorragie était importante. Trop.  
S'il ne l'arretait pas très vite…

"- Cela aura été un beau combat, Heimdall. Mais il est temps pour toi de mourir."

"- J'en doute." Siffla Loki en balançant une boule de feu à celui qui avait été son père.

Coulson se précipita vers le Gardien pour l'évacuer et le soigner.

Le combat était entre Loki et Odin à présent.

Tous savaient que tous les combattants s'approchaient du seul duel qui aurait finalement de l'importance dans cette attaque idiote.

Odin se redressa.

"- ha ! Enfin ! Mon fils…"

"- je ne suis pas votre fils. Je ne l'ai jamais été."

"- Je t'ai élevé."

"- Non ! Vous m'avez éduqué. Philip Riley Coulson est mon père. Vous, vous n'êtes qu'un monstre."

"- Ce n'est pas moi le jotun." Rit Odin, une lueur de satisfaction dans l'œil.

Il allait rendre Loki fout de rage et aurait le combat épique qu'il voulait.

Loki renifla.

"- Je suis le roi de Jotunheim. Et alors ? Je n'ai jamais volé de bébé à ses parents, moi."

Odin grimaça. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Loki serait un jour à l'aise avec ce qu'il était.

Il dévia la lance de Loki avant de reculer d'un pas pour lançer une vague d'energie vers lui avec Gungir. Loki repoussa l'attaque de sa lance puis attaqua d'une boule de feu à son tour.

Odin gronda. Ce n'était pas le combat qu'il voulait !

Il voulait….

Il jeta sa lance vers la droite.  
Sur Phil.

"- NON !"

La lance heurta un bras couvert de métal avec un bruit écœurant.

Tony lâcha un cri de douleur avant d'arracher l'arme qui avait traversé son armure.

"- BORDEL !"

Loki en tremblait de soulagement.  
Tony était blessé, mais son papa allait bien  
Odin avait voulu le tuer pour le rendre fou !

Et il y avait réussit.  
Mais ce n'était pas de la folie furieuse que Loki ressentait.  
C'était une rage froide.  
Sa peau repassa au bleu avant qu'il ne lève les mains.  
Les sorts s'enchainèrent, arrachant morceau après morceau l'armure d'Odin.

"- JE VAIS TE CREVER !" Prévint Loki. "Pour tout ce que tu m'as… NOUS a fait… je vais te crever."

Odin recula.

Non… Ce n'était pas possible…  
Il avait beau repousser la magie de Loki, il se sentait faiblir alors que Loki croissait en force.

Le Chaos ambiant répondait à l'appel du dieu et renforçait ses forces à mesure qu'Odin faiblissait.

La lance du jeune dieu s'enfonça soudain dans la poitrine d'Odin, presque avec surprise.

"- Tricheur." Hoqueta Odin.

Il s'était préparé pour un combat purement magique. Pas à ce qu'un double de Loki vienne lui planter une lame par derrière.

Phil renifla.

Il finit de bander le bras de Tony après avoir pansé Heimdall.

"- C'est presque finit." Souffla Thor au capitaine Asgard près de lui.

Les combats avaient cessés presque le début du duel.  
Très occupée, Hella ramenait tout ceux qu'elle pouvait sans faire de distinction entre Asgardiens et Humains.  
Ce combat était une sottise infinie.

"- Qui gagne ?"

"- Loki semble-t-il, Directeur." Informa Coulson les sourcils froncés.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Loki tremblait et ce n'était pas d'une blessure, de peur ou d'épuisement.

L'agent voyait la détresse croissante dans les yeux du jeune jotun.

Loki n'avait plus en lui le désespoir et la rage suffisante.

Il ne savait plus haïr.

Odin jeta un regard haineux à Loki.  
Un gâchis.  
Tout cela était un gâchis monstrueux.

Sa mort serait raillée par tous dans les neuf royaumes.  
Ragnarok s'écroulait sur lui-même  
Ca ne devait pas finir comme ca !

Ca ne devait pas !

"- FINIT EN DONC ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS !" Hurla Odin en crachant du sang.

Il était quand même un dieu. Ce n'était pas un simple coup de lance qui allait le tuer il fallait.

Sa vue disparue soudain.  
La douleur de son œil valide transpercé éclata sous son crâne avant qu'il ne s'écroule en hurlant.

Phil avait suivit la chute du dieu sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il avait ramassé Gungir, il l'avait fait sans vraiment réaliser.

Quand il avait poussé brutalement Loki sur le côté, c'était son instinct de père qui avait parlé. Son fils ne DEVAIT pas tuer.

Il ne laisserait pas son bébé tomber au niveau du monstre borgne qui lui avait pourrit la vie pendant des siècles.  
Quand il avait enfoncé l'arme dans l'œil du dieu, c'était le désir de préservé son petit qui s'était exprimé.  
A présent, c'était toute sa faible force humaine qui suffisait à peine pour maintenir Odin cloué au sol pendant qu'il tentait de faire tourner la lame dans le cerveau de l'Asgardien pour qu'il meure enfin.

Il n'aurait jamais la force….

Une grosse patte se posa sur les siennes.  
Le visage fermé, Thor hocha la tête.  
A eux deux, ils finirent de transpercer le cerveau d'Odin  
Un dernier coup de Mjolnir sur le bout de la lance cloua définitivement la vie du roi sur le sol.

Ragnarok était terminé.

Les Asgardiens s'agenouillèrent les uns après les autres.

"- Longue vie au roi Thor !"

####################

Frigga s'était écartée dès qu'elle avait laissé ses petits enfants aider leur mère à combattre.  
Elle aurait pu…Elle aurait DU se mêler du combat !

Mais elle n'avait pas pu.  
C'était quand même son époux. Elle l'avait aimé…Elle l'aimait encore. Mais son amour maternel était plus fort que celui qu'elle avait pour Odin…  
De loin, elle avait vu ses enfants se battre et être blessés.  
Elle avait vu Heimdall tomber.  
Elle avait vu Odin tenter de tuer l'humain de Loki  
Elle avait vu un autre le protéger.  
Elle avait vu Loki abattre Odin.  
Puis elle avait vu Odin mourir sous la main d'un simple humain…  
Elle pleurait

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Odin avait tout perdu.  
Ragnarok était finit.  
Les neuf royaumes étaient saufs.

Thor était le nouveau roi d'Asgard…  
Le renouveau était là et bien là…  
Et ses enfants étaient saufs…

"- Maman ?"

Frigga essuya ses yeux.

Thor lui souriait avec tristesse.

Tuer son père lui avait crevé le cœur. Mais il l'avait fait.  
Depuis longtemps Frigga savait que Thor aimait plus son frère que son père.

"- Mon bébé… il me semble que c'est encore hier que tu jouais avec Loki encore au maillot…"

Thor serra la reine contre lui.

"- Voulez vous aller voir Loki ?"

Elle hocha la tête puis se laissa entrainer par son ainé… Son roi à présent, vers la fête.

Une ambiance bizarre se faisait sentir.

Certes, ils buvaient, ils riaient, ils se réjouissaient tous d'être en vie, mais en même temps, ils pleuraient les rares morts qu'Hella n'avait pu ramener.  
Ceux là étaient vraiment morts pour rien.  
Ce combat n'avait eut aucune raison d'être finalement.

Frigga s'approcha doucement de son cadet.

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun releva le nez du cou de son père.

Coulson n'avait pas voulu le lâcher depuis que le combat s'était finit.

"- Maman ?"

Elle s'assit sur le canapé près de lui dès que Tony eut fait de la place pour aller parler avec n'importe qui voudrait bien. Un peu de tact ne faisait pas de mal.

"- Je suis désolée mon petit."

Loki secoua la tête.

"- Non maman. Il ne faut pas… "

"- C'est moi qui ai vu cette fichue prophétie."

"- Mais c'est Odin qui l'a analysé."

Elle soupira.

"- Je suis désolée quand même… Tu resteras toujours mon bébé tu sais…"

Loki se dégagea ses bras de Coulson pour la serrer contre lui.

"- Je sais maman… Et tu seras toujours ma maman."

Frigga retint un petit sanglot avant de le lâcher.

"- Merci de vous être occupé de lui, Monsieur Coulson."

Phil hocha simplement la tête.  
Il ne faisait pas trop confiance à sa voix.  
Ses collègues avaient commencés à le charrier en l'appelant "SuperNanny tueur de Dieu" ce qui n'était pas pour le satisfaire. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste du calme et s'assurer que son petit allait bien.

"- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à présent, Loki ?"

Thor posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Loki eut un sourire.

"- Je vais continuer à remplir mon rôle… Jotunheim à toujours besoin d'être reconstruire. Mais la terre est ma maison à présent… Si on veux bien de moi ici."

Clint lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage.

"- Hé ! Je te rappelle que tu es la mascotte officielle du SHIELD à présent. C'est pas parce que tu es redevenu un p'tit con que tu vas y couper."

Loki étrécit les yeux.

"- Tu étais plus respectueux avec les yeux bleus."

Clint eut un immense sourire.

"- Tu ferais ça à nouveau ?"

Loki lui tira la langue.  
Bien sur que non.

On n'esclavageait pas les amis.


End file.
